Sesshomaru & Comrades: Western Financial Part I
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE.This brings all the Inuyasha characters into the present day. It focuses on Sesshomaru and a human personal assistant Alicia Kensington. People who hate AU say they still love this story.
1. Default Chapter

The Memo

"Well ladies, I'm sure there's enough for everyone! Just be patient." As a gaggle of giggling office ladies surrounded Miroku he delighted in being given the task of handing out the new hire memo. The server was down for the entire company (and even though no one can prove anything) he did feel responsible. As he looked at the sea of young sweet faces, he delighted in his error.

"Oh, Miroku, you're such a tease" said one woman as she wavedthe paper back at him.

"Here you go Yuki, just for you" said Miroku. "Oh, and ladies just so you know, I don't know how this happened, but somehow my cell phone number has gotten printed on these memos!" he said with a wink. Not all of them of course, but what am I to do?" He beamed his so-fine-smile and made the ladies swoon and giggle once more and headed onto the next department.

"That man sure is charming" one lady said as she clutched the memo to her chest.

"Yeah" Yuki responded "I can see why he's the head of Client Relations—and so young too!"

On his way out he spotted his two favorite ladies in the hall, cups of coffee in their hands. "Kagome! Sango! Here, one for you and one for you, my dear." He gave Sango the document and a mischievous smile.

Kagome couldn't help but blurt out "Oh, brother!"

Sango just ignored it and simply asked "What's this all about?" She adjusted the rims of her glasses as Kagome skimmed the memo. Miroku had decided Sango's glasses would look awkward on anyone else, but on Sango they were fashionable and the perfect accent to her beautiful eyes.

"A new hire? Why do we—Oh!" exclaimed Kagome when she answered her own question.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru's new personal assistant. Everyone needs to know" explained Miroku.Sesshomaru was president and CEO of their company, Western Lands Financial. Miroku himself was surprised when he heard about the new assistant. "I don't think it will last long."

"No?" the two women asked in unison.

"Nah, I heard she's a human" said Miroku, dismissing the possibility that a human could fulfill the duties to their demon CEO.

Kagome remembered the string of assistants Lord Sesshomaru had hired and terminated this past year. Of course in this instance being terminated meant just that. There were plenty of well supported rumors that Sesshomaru wasn't connected to the Yakuza, but rather was the head of a demon organization along the same lines. Kagome commented "Yeah, the demons he usually hires find it difficult enough. I can't think of anything short of super powers that would please that man."

Sango found this hard to digest herself "Does she have any special training?"

Miroku scratched his head and grimaced "Not that I've heard about. She's just a regular girl. A little older than college aged, I think. I heard she's from some American university."

"Pleasing him is not the only difficult part." Sango noted "But not getting killed also seems hard to avoid."

The three solemnly nodded. Kagome guessed from her name that she was either European or American by her name. "Alicia Kensington?"

"American." Miroku seemed to know a lot about this girl.

"Oh, she's done for." Sango said and Miroku left to pass out more memo's.

Miroku was soon running low on memo's and had to copy more. When he arrived at the copier he bumped into the boss's brother and the second newest employee, Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha donned long unruly hair, a loosely tied tie, and a wrinkled gray suit, which was a sharp contrast to his polished brother. Miroku thought to himself 'What a shame he doesn't have Sesshomaru's sense of style' Inu Yasha was currently giving in to the impatient human side and the brute strength of his demon nature while battling the copier machine.

"Gods damn it all! I said 20 copies! Not 200! Damn you! And stapled! Gods damned… fucking…stupid!...crappy!..STAAAPLED!" Inuyasha was about to smash the copier tray to pieces when Miroku wordlessly pressed the cancel button. The copiers humming slowed to a stop while the extra paper Inu Yasha had scattered during his tantrum fluttered down to the ground.

"Good morning, sir. Mr Inu Yasha, isn't it? Welcome to Western Lands Financial" said Miroku, hoping to give a good first impression.

"Hey yourself, you're Miroku, right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I'm flattered that a man of your status recalled my name" responded Miroku.

Inuyasha liked this guy. Not only did he solve his problem with the copier, but he did it without making him feel like a jerk. "Enough of that 'sir' crap, just call me Inuyasha"

"Sure thing, Inuyasha, do you mind if I make a few copies here?"

"Knock yourself out." On Miroku's way out he bumped into a nervous Shippo, the accounting intern, juggling several full looking files and two cups of coffee. Miroku dropped a single copy of the memo on the intern's already high pile. Miroku cringed for the little guy as Shippou walked into the copy room and into the new battle Inuyasha was having with the copier.

All Miroku heard as he got on the elevator was Inuyasha screaming "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAH! I SAID STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPLED!" There was a loud crash then the sound of Shippo's worried cries.The sound of splashing coffee onto something big electrical, and expensive was soon to follow.

Miroku headed down to the second floor to drop off a few more memos and of course get the inside scoop from Kagura, the receptionist.

Kagura shared her opinion of the new hire. "She came into fill out some paperwork. That was all I saw of her. Quiet, unassuming, won't last 3 days in my opinion. After all she is only human, no offense Miroku."

"None taken, I know I wouldn't last. He can be quite, uh, demanding."

"To say the least" said Kagura as she filed her claws.

Miroku said "Then again, I wouldn't underestimate Sesshomaru's judgment. He's rather picky about those he chooses for this position; if he hired her I'm sure there is a reason."

"I guess." Just then the switch board rang and Miroku was reminded of Kagura's best asset and why she was hired to her position—her voice. "Good afternoon, Western Lands Financial, how may I direct your call?...Sure, one moment please. So Miroku, what attributes are you so convinced she has?"

"I'm not sure, but its more important what Sesshomaru thinks she has, neh?" The phone rang again and Miroku's stomach was growling. He was reminded it was lunch time. He dropped off his memos in his office, to pick them up and return to his quest later. But for the time being it was lunch time!

Miroku visited a local diner owned and run by an older woman known for her great advice and sweet dumplings, Kaede. When Miroku returned to the office he picked up where he left off and continued handing out the memos. As he straightened and tapped the pile he made mental notes about where he needed to head to next.

"Human resources, legal services, and then corporate execs." 'In other words' he thought 'Eri, Kikyo, and that delightful lady youkai Orchid.' Corporate Services was made up of all youkai. "Oh that reminds me" he whispered to himself "Kagewaki's book".

He reached the HR department, handed out the memo to all the pretty-and not so pretty—but charming office ladies and knocked on Dr. Kagewaki Hitome's door.

"Miroku! Come in, come in, I was just finishing up this book you lent me. Thich Nhat Hahn has done it again" said the young handsome Kagewaki.

Miroku said "And I was just returning the one you lent me. The Dalai Lama has such a refreshing perspective. It was a treat to read." The two men spoke on for a few minutes "So how's life as the HR director? I suspect employee relations are a bit heated these days, as always."

"Yes, a bit heated, or you could say just plain insane. That would be just as fitting" said Kagewaki with a heavy heart.

"Insane, eh? Any stories?" asked Miroku.

"Oh, Miroku, you know such information is confidential, but I will say this…it has to do with that memo you're giving out." Miroku had nearly forgotten. He enjoyed his talks with Kagewaki. Aside from their similar interestes in religion and philosophy, Kagewaki was just a nice, cool, guy. If he were a woman Miroku would've married him. Kagewaki thoughtfully gazed out his window and let the sunshine warm his skin. His hair was long and black, but well kept and his kind eyes were soft and brown.

"Oh, the memo, that's right, here you go" remembered Miroku.

"Have a peaceful day Miroku".

_'_Legal next' Miroku thought as he walked down the hallway that he wished Kagewaki's twin brother Naraku was just as much a pleasure to visit. 'Nevertheless, Eri needs this memo', he thought with a smirk. He went back to the elevator and traveled up a few floors. Eri wasn't at reception, but a charming young woman with a questionably short skirt had taken her place Miroku inquired about her and then began to speak with her. "Yura, you say? What a lovely name. Almost as lovely as the comb you're wearing."

"Miroku, you are a charmer, with a lovely head of hair, maybe you'd like to try my comb?"

"Hahahha…No I'm not into that sort of thing…" he chuckled as he leaned in closer over her desk, "unless you are."

Before she could continue the flirting and respond with a remark fitting her sexy demeanor a deep gravelly voice floated evilly through the air.

"Monk." The two startled by the interruption turned and looked into Naraku's open office door with confusion written all over their faces. Naraku's shades were drawn, and there was an eerie glow that lit the room. On closer inspection Miroku realized it was Naraku's computer screen that gave off the glow. "The name of that show I was talking about Yura, its called Monk. I remember now. Oh Miroku" Naraku said, not even looking at him. His face was lit up by the blue light from his computer, his long hair (wilder than his twin's hair) was tied back in a low ponytail and his thin silver rimmed glasses framed his demon eyes.

'How is it that one brother is so obviously a demon in thought, behavior, and presence yet the other doesn't show one bit? Some joke and say Naraku got all the demon genes and Kagewaki got all the human genes' Despite Miroku's observations they're both, in fact, half demon.

Naraku's eyes glaced at Miroku sending chills down his spine. "I see you've brought the memo Ms. Kikyo told me about. You may leave a few extra copies with Yura. Now leave, I'm busy."

A female voice said "Why Mr. Naraku, Mr. Miroku has done us a great favor by bringing us the memo himself, we should be courteous." Miroku hadn't noticed Kikyo sneak up behind him.

_'Why is she so intense all the time? That woman needs to lighten up!'_ thought Miroku. He then said "Kikyo, it's a pleasure to see you again, and thank you, but I should be going."

Naraku snapped "You'd better go now Miroku, I can't get to my email because of you. My work is just piling up because of you." Miroku took it as the threat it was.

"Are you sure, Naraku," Kikyo continued "beyond a reasonable doubt that Miroku caused the server to crash?"

Naraku just stared at her.

"What's wrong Naraku, do you have nothing to say? You must excuse him Miroku he seems to have forgotten what he should have learned in law school." Kikyo laughed a bitter laugh.

Miroku was astounded at Kikyo's treatment of Naraku, but kept his thoughts private. Kikyo must have some dirt on Naraku to treat him like that. Naraku carries a lot more clout in this organization than she does and is a hell of a lot more powerful, being a demon and all.

As Kikyo and Naraku engaged in one of their infamous staring matches Miroku stepped out of their office and headed to the top floor to drop off the last of the memo's. The demons lair, as it was known to some, was executive headquarters and home of Lord Sesshomaru's office. As was all other floors, this one was decorated in rich dark wood and marble floors. While Miroku walked down the warmly lit hallway from the elevator to executive reception he thought how eerily quiet the demon's lair always was. There was Orchid, as spotless and polished as always. "I've been waiting for you Miroku" That fanged smile was pleasant enough, but it just reminded him how out of place he was there.

"Orchid, Orchid" he responded in a murmur "It's always a pleasure. I stopped here last because I figured all the higher ups here were aware of our new addition."

Then from behind him a familiar voice, calm, controlled, and without a doubt scary as hell said "Mr. Miroku." Miroku slowly turned and found himself in Lord Sesshomaru's shadow. He was dressed in a dark gray suit his hair was cut short, though his bangs were long. The demon lord's bangs were perfectly neat with some type of unruly flair. Lord Sesshomaru's very presence got the adrenaline pumping in Miroku's veins, and Sesshomaru's intense amber glare never gave any one of his thoughts away.

"Sir, what an honor" Miroku said knowing that Lord Sesshomaru spends most of his day in his own office in meetings with his top executives, private investment clients, and strategizing. The sight of him was rare. When he did show up he had a strange effect on his workers.

All Miroku knew was that he was standing closer to Lord Sesshomaru than he ever had before. Miroku never confessed the strange conflicting emotions his mind was having and the wild, almost primal, reaction his body was having to the CEO's presence. Miroku, was terribly afraid, but also insanely aroused. Lord Sesshomaru had delicate, almost feminine features, on his face, however his frame was distinctly male. Broad shoulders and the lines on his neck hinting at muscular definition underneath his fine pressed shirt. Lord Sesshomaru continued what he was saying without acknowledging Miroku any further.

"Ms Orchid, I believe Ms Kensington has arrived for her orientation. Give a call down to HR and have them send her up when they're finished with the paperwork"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" responded Orchid.

With that Sesshomaru dropped a few papers in her inbox, turned and gracefully walked back to his office. When he reached the doorway of heavywood inlaid with gold and jade trees, he turned acknowledging Miroku with a look over his shoulder "I know it was you Miroku, who has thrown my Company into total internet chaos by crashing the server as a result of downloading a ridiculous amount of" he glanced at Orchid who busied herself with her papers on her desk "What we shall call questionable materials"

Miroku thought 'Porn! He knows I was downloading porn! I'm dead I'm going to die because I'm addicted to porn!'

"If I hear about the slightest indiscretion or offense, if I hear you have so much as breathed when you were no supposed to I will order your termination" said Sesshomaru.

_'_Termination—not fired—terminated.' Miroku thought of one way limo rides that he had heard about. 'You're just walking down the sidewalk then, blam, some demon in a black suit and sunglasses throws you in a limo and you're never seen again!' "Yes Sir."

"Also, the next time Mr. Miroku, you can just let Kouga and the rest of the mail room clerks distribute the mail and do more work of your own…" Sesshomaru then mumbled to himself "and less flirting." Sesshomaru then turned and re-entered the seclusion of his office once more. Miroku let out a breath he didn't realize hew as holding in. Miroku nodded to Orchid, unconsciously wiped the sweat from his brow, and headed to the elevator. While riding down he found something to be thankful for…he hadn't encountered any of the other demon executives.


	2. First Official Day

Apparently we can't use brackets either. Note: Underlined text spoken in a different language.

* * *

Ms. Alicia Kensington arrived in Dr. Hitomes office, in Personnel, early on her first day for orientation Dr. Hitome had a long talk with Alicia about demon culture, facts, and myths. Afterwards she woudl then journey up to the 'demon's lair' to work with her new boss Lord Sesshomaru. 

After the talk, she sat in Kagewaki's office going over tax forms, benefits, and other mundane tasks. Alicia was already fond of Kagewaki. He was easy going, educated, and very attractive. When she glanced at one of his bookshelves she was impressed by the variety of and breadth of topics which the books covered.

"I realize, Ms. Kensington, that coming into the demon world from the outside overnight is going to be quite a challenge for you" he folded his hands on the desk calendar laid on mahogany desk. "If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to come to me."

'Damn Hitome is super hot. Those eyes, that hair, He speaks with such sincerity! Don't worry Dr. Hitome, I'll come to you, alright! How could I resist?' "Thank you Dr. Hitome, I'll keep that in mind."

"Please, Ms. Kensington call me Kagewaki."

"Only if you call me Alicia." she said with a polite smile on her face and beams of crush induced joy in her heart.

"Agreed. Also, I realize your boss is difficult to work with. He has gone through at least a dozen personal assistants in the last few months. It would be tragic for you to follow in their fate."

"I don't plan to" she replied with full confidence in herself.

"Good" he smiled and melted her heart. She smiled in return and felt herself blush. Kagewaki told her "I guess that's all Alicia."

'Oh! I love the sound of my name on his lips!' Alicia mentally sighed and thought 'Love at first sight is a rough deal. Enjoyable, but rough.' "Thank you Kagewaki, you're an utterly charming host. I'm going to find it hard to leave."

"Don't go bringing Sesshomaru down here looking for you." He said with another brilliant smile and a laugh "I'm stressed enough as it is."

Alicia noticed a fly on a bamboo plant. Her eyes were drawn upward towards his diplomas displayed on the wall. "Oxford? I'm impressed. You speak English then?"

"Fluently."

'He _is _the perfect man!' "It's nice to hear that. I miss the sound of it."

"Well, if ever you desire to hear or speak your native tongue I'm right here. I love to practice speaking it."

"Thank you, Kagewaki. I must be going now." They smiled, and waved goodbye. 'Man have I got it bad for him.'

Ms. Kensington headed up to the demon's lair. Once she arrived on the floor she walked down the hallway from the elevator, passing a gallery of pictures that depicted various successes by the founder of Western Lands Financial. The pictures all varied in size and type (black white, illustrated prints, digital color) but were all matted to fit in the same brass frame. Each picture was lit by its own light placed above the frame.

The realization that Lord Sesshomaru looked the same in all these pictures struck her in a peculiar way. She knew about demons and their long lives, nevertheless she began to feel a sudden rush of adrenaline as she become conscious of what she was now going to be a part of: The long lasting legacy of Lord Sesshomaru. Pride bubbled up in her, but also fear and anxiety. 'I have the chance to contribute to greatness. Maybe I can be great myself.'

She made her way down the hallway and into the light of the executive reception. Sesshomaru's office was a sight to be held. It was magnificent in its opulence, and beautiful in its simple style. That day it was decorated in dark woods, marble, and dark green. Sesshomaru changed it often for various reasons. Sometimes he and his brother would have a blow out, causing broken furniture, burn marks, and claw marks/holes in the walls. Other times he would have to deal with an insolent employee in the same manner, and other times he just felt like a change. Every change was more subtle in its beauty than the last.

No one was really sure how Ms Kensington got the job, or how Lord Sesshomaru found her. Neither of them would talk about it. Sometimes one or the other would mention frozen salami and a Korean grocer, but those cryptic subjects were the only hints to everyone else.

Alicia had her own desk, but they both preferred when she dragged her chair over next to the right side of his desk. They sat facing opposite directions, and their right sides towards each other. Sesshomaru told her what he expected from her, what her first week would be like, and other rules and regulations that he wanted her to follow.

Then their conversation got a little more interesting. "Ms. Kensington, I expect you to arrive here at 8am sharp a half hour before I do, in order to review my conference schedule with Orchid, and make sure things are in order before I arrive."

"Yes, sir."

"This week is an exception; you will be paired up with an executive director for each department each day so that you may learn first hand what type of business I run here." Orchid beeped Sesshomaru through the intercom on his desk and as they spoke Alicia's mind wandered.

'This week I'll spend with a bunch of stuffy old demons. Great. WAIT! Kagewaki is an executive! He's the Director of Personnel and HR Services!' Alicia sighed.''Oh crap! I did that out loud! I made that sigh out loud! And I had a dumb dreamy look on my face for a second! Shit! He _must _have noticed!' Alicia's eyes slowly moved over to Sesshomaru, whose conversation had ceased a moment. They sat there a good solid minute just looking at each other until she was fed up and a little weirded out by his blank look. She blinked a couple of times then finally asked "Sir?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You have a silly schoolgirl crush on Kagewaki don't you?" he said.

"Her face lost all its color when she remembered Kagewaki telling her something "_some demons are telepathic, but very few have enough power_."

She didn't react how Sesshomaru was expecting. "And what if I do, Sir?" she shuffled some papers and continued "he's intelligent, charming, and very attractive. What's not to like?"

"Hmf," he watched the pencil he was tapping "It seems you see nothing unlikable about him. Except that…well…did you know he's a half demon?"

"Yes sir."

"Why do you insist on torturing yourself through engaging in unrequited love? You're such a _human_."

"Yes sir, I am human. And you hired me. Why, sir, did you hire me if I am such a poor specimen?"

"Specimen?"

Alicia knew what was coming. He picked on people's speech quite often. "Whatever. Don't change the subject. You—"

"Specimen? You could have used a lot of other, more fitting words."

"Sir?"

"Employee?

"Sir,"

"Worker,"

"Sir!—"

"What about example of humanity? That has a nice ring to it."

"SIR!"

"Hm. That gets me thinking about something. "Lord Sesshomaru got up form his desk and walked gracefully towards another table in his grand office.

"Are you jealous, sir?"

He stopped with his hand on a chair at the table. "Jealous?" he laughed out loud "hardly, have you not heard Ms Kensington about my distaste for humans?"

"I have. This brings us back to my original question. Why did you hire me?"

Lord Sesshomaru became a little more serious, "I had to hire someone. You were at the right place at the right time. Plus, I hate to admit it, but humans have more mobility than most demons these days. You can easily blend into a crowd and be in public without being conspicuous. Jakan, you've met Jakan," Alicia nodded a positive. "sticks out like a sore thumb. The government would be quick to pick him up out there. He does a lot for me still, just not in public. I need someone more mobile. Also, you in particular appear non-threatening. After the, uh, shall we call them self defense courses? After your training you are now nothing short of a walking weapon.

"Thanks to Sensei."

"Yes, Sensei. He had quite a bit of good things to say about you."

"Thank you, sir."

It was true. Alicia had undergone months of intense 24-7 training before she arrived there that first official day of work. She studied various martial arts, and weaponry. Her training wasn't over yet, it might never end. It was only less intense. Lord Sesshomaru sat down at the table and began to write on his notepad. "You smell Ms. Kensington." Any small amount of pride in herself she may have had at that moment plummeted into nonexistence.

She pictured a little kid version of Lord Sesshomaru dressed in denim overalls, a red t-shirt, and sporting a bowl haircut. He was saying _"Nanny nanny poo poo you're smelly! MWLLLLAAAAAH!"_ The little Sesshomaru in her minds eye stuck his fingers in his ears, and wiggled his fingers at her and gave her a raspberry.

Lord Sesshomaru continued the thought and interrupted hers "He's a half demon. His sense of smell is very acute, and your scent is not appealing."

She swallowed and felt utterly mortified. 'How many demons around here think I smell bad? I have to work with these people! What am I gonna do?' He kept writing away on his note pad. 'Was he joking? Lying? Telling the truth?' Quietly and deflated she asked "What should I do about it sir?"

"Drop the perfumed soap, and body splash. Use Ivory or Dove. Use an exfoliate every night…oh and I'm paying you well, "he looked up, ran a critical eye over her from head to toe, then went back to writing "you can afford to dry clean all your clothing. Here," he scribbled one last thing "I'll write down the name of the service I use."

"Should I go home and shower or something?" She took the paper form him as when he handed it to her. It was a list of the Executive directors and the dates she was scheduled to spend with them. "I don't want to offend any of these people." She noticed that Kagewaki was listed twice.

Sesshomaru got up again and walked back to his desk. On the way Alicia's smile spread across her face. She quickly stifled it so he would not see. He opened his email and started to click away. Focused on his brand new thin LCD monitor he said "It's no use Alicia. Don't break your heart."

"Sir, thank you for your concern, but I'm a big girl and I can handle mean boys."

"I'm not concerned for you; I'm concerned about your professional performance. I need you focused not day dreaming about some ludicrous pairing that will never happen."

Alicia dismissed his attitude as prejudice. Little did she know what Kagewaki was hiding that Sesshomaru knew all about.


	3. Love and Special Projects

Love and Special Projects

It was early Monday morning and Miroku had once again found his two favorite ladies, Kagome and Sango. "No one is really sure where she came from, ladies."

"Well, " Sango started, "today is her first day, do you think we'll get a look at her?"

"I don't know." Kagome piped in, "Miroku, do you know?" she whispered, "I know you're up on all the gossip."

"You two know I hate to disappoint, but I'm sorry I don't know anything about this woman. Well ladies, I do need to get back to work. Clients aren't going to give us their money on their own, it takes a bit of charm to get the dough!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Miroku, I've got a special project I'm working on" said Sango.

"Sango, I heard that you were working with Inuyasha!" said Kagome excitedly.

"Yes, Kagome I am, but not directly." Sango looked at Kagome for a moment and kept quiet until Miroku was out of hearing distance. "So Kagome, what's with your interest in Mr. Inuyasha?"

"Uh…nothing…I just met him in the copier room the other day. Shippo and he needed help with…uh…something."

"I knew it!" Sango smiled wide and pointed at Kagome. She continued in a whisper "I knew it! You have a crush on him!"

Kagome replied in a whisper "No! I—"

"Yes!" replied Sango with a wraspy wihsper of her own. The ladies continued their conversation in hushed tones.

"Sango, you're being unfair! There is no—"

"Don't deny it Kagome! You're in love!"

Kagome yelled "WHAT?"

Sango pulled Kagome into her cramped gray cubicle after getting some disapproving looks from other nearby workers. They continued in hushed, but excited tones.

"Sorry." Kagome blushed.

"It's okay. So, tell tell! What's he like? What do you love most about him?"

"First of all, I'm not in love. He's nice, but wow, what a temper!"

"So you DO like him!" squealed Sango.

"Of course I like him. He's..well…uh…likeable."

"Do you REALLY like him?"

"Sango—" Kagome thought she couldn't feel anymore awkward until ...

"MAIL CALL! Well hellooooo ladies!" Kouga appeared in and blocked the small entrance to Sango's cubicle, by resting his arms on the short dividing walls. "Sango" he nodded "Helloooo Kagome. So, "he leaned in closer to her "you're looking extra pretty today Kagome."

"Thanks, Kouga" said Kagome trying to find something else to look at.

Leaning in even closer he said "So when are we gonna get together outside of work, eh?"

"Ooooh, Kouga, I—uh, well, you see—uh" sputtered Kagome.

Sango spotted her friend in trouble and dove in for the rescue. "Kagome is going to be really busy the next few weeks."

"Huh? Kagome, is this true? What's going on? Can I help you fine ladies with it?" spewed Kouga.

"Awe, Kouga, that's sweet" Sango put her hand on his chest and gently backed him up and out of the cubicle "but she's going to be involved in a special project with me. I've chosen her as a part of a special accounting task force I needed to create."

"Oh, uh, that's great, but won't you—hey Kagome" Kouga was trying to look over or around Sango who was doing a great impression of a human wall. "Kagome, I—uh" He looked at Sango who smiled sweetly and cocked her head.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but Kagome is going to be very busy for the next few weeks." Sango put her arm around Kouga and guided him away from the cubicle and back to his mail cart, not allowing him a word in edgewise. "I cannot afford to have my most trusted assistant to be distracted by anything. This is a great opportunity for Kagome, she may get a promotion if it goes well, so don't blow it for her."

"Oh, right." Kouga was a little confused, and he did have mail to deliver. "Uh, Sango?"

Sango had started back to her cubicle when he called to her. She looked back over her shoulder and said "Absolutely NO"she winked "distractions!" and smiled a sweet innocent smile.

Kagome was standing in the cubicle with her hand to her mouth in surprise. "Thank you Sango!"

"Man, you are mighty popular in the office, eh?"

"No I'm not!" said Kagome, worrying about her reputation.

"Oh, right, back to the topic. Does Inuyasha have an interest in you too?" asked Sango as she leaned back on her desk.

"Sango I think I need to get back to work."

"You are working! I _do_ have to create a task force for this project" explained Sango.

"What is this project?"

"We're trying to implement a new company wide software."

"Oh. Exciting" replied Kagome sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, but hey, it will keep Kouga away…at least for a while."

"Yeah you're right." A fly zipped by and landed on the wall behind Sango.

"And this way you can work with Inuyasha!"

"I thought you said you didn't work directly with him."

"Not yet. I think I will be in a later phase of the project, but for now you can bring him paperwork."

"But isn't that Kouga's job?"

"Yes and no." A fly had made it into the cubicle with them and was buzzing around Sango's head. She unconsciously swatted at the fly as she continued. "A lot of confidential information will be passed back and forth. We can justify your trips by saying that we didn't want anyone else seeing the documents." The fly landed on the wall behind her.

"Oh, I don't know Sango—" said Kagome worried that they would be crossing some unseen line.

"Don't worry. What you're doing isn't wrong. It needs to be done. So what if you happen to meet up with someone you like in the process?"

"I guess you're right."

"Yes. I am. Now, your first assignment is to type this up, print it out and make a copy for the Director."

"The Director?"

"Yes."

"Who's the Director?"

"Geez, Kagome. Don't you know anything about him?" Kagome gave her a blank look. Sango yelled "INUYASHA!"

"Oh! Right! Thanks Sango."

"No problem. I'll see what I can do about that promotion for you. You work hard and you deserve it."

Kagome nodded with a smile and got to work on that memo.


	4. Brotherly and Other Kinds of Love

Brotherly and other kinds of love

Alicia was in the office early as usual and dropped in on Dr. Hitome for an early morning hello. He was there, of course, they shared a pot of tea and had one of their usually stimulating conversations. But alas it could not last forever, and Alicia was reminded that her time with Kagewaki had to give way to her time with the demons upstairs.

"Well, it's that time Kagewaki, I have to get to work" sighed Alicia.

"A shame really. We never seem to have enough time to talk, do we, Alicia?"

"No, we never do, do we?" she said with a smile _'This is it! He's going to ask me out!'_

"Hmm, well I'm sure I'll see you around the office. Have a good day."

She sighed audibly, said her goodbye, and headed for the door.

"Come now, Alicia, your job can't be all that bad."

"It's not." She smiled over her shoulder at him "But compared to talking to you, Kags, anything could be considered hell on Earth." She gave him a wink and walked out of his office. _'I hope he's just clueless and not simply uninterested.'_ She continued up the elevator smoothing out her suit, swatting at a fly, and arrived in the demons lair.

* * *

Inuyasha and his brother had, after centuries of battle and arguments, put their differences aside…almost. There was still a lot of friction considering Sesshomaru's financial success and Inuyasha's lack of resources. They still had possession of their father's swords, but the friction between the two became more abstract as weapons over time became more sophisticated. 

Despite their differences, everyone knew that when it came down to it, if one was in trouble the other would find some reason, no matter how remote, to get involved and help out. They did not get a long, but they were brothers. There would be complaining and derisive remarks, but no matter how reluctant they were to admit it they were there for each other…as long as they both could get something out of it.

Inuyasha swallowed a lot of pride accepting a position in Sesshomaru's firm, but he did so knowing it was just as hard for Sesshomaru to offer him the job. He began as a junior manager and quickly adapted to his business environment and was promoted to director after he proved he too had inherited his fathers mind for strategy. Sesshomaru was sincerely impressed by his brother and Inuyasha's ability to gain the respect of his human and demon coworkers alike.

Inuyasha thought to himself 'Times certainly have changed with humans gaining power throughout the world, and demons working with humans and not spilling blood on an hourly basis. So much has changed. Though the world ain't perfect, tolerance for those who're different certainly has increased. I'm glad that things are better, but we still have a long way to go.'

Inuyasha reached into the microwave and pulled out a bowl of soup that was still cold. "DAMN! It's been in there for like forever!" Inuyasha, grumbling to himself "damn-piece-a-crap-technology…faster my ass…piece of" put the bowl back in, closed the door, and pushed a bunch of random buttons.

The soup heated, spinning on its rotating plate, and he nodded hello to some workers passing by. The little bell rang and his mouth watered. He could see the heat steaming from his soup through the little window on the front of the microwave. He pulled on the door to open it and it was stuck.

He jiggled it "OH COME ON!..Damn piece of junk" Inuyasha jiggled the handle again and again.****He slammed the side of it with a flat palm "OPEN UP!" He tried again and the door was still stuck closed. He pulled and pulled with no result. 'That is IT!'

He dragged the microwave off the counter and forcefully yanked the plug out of the wall. He shook it and punched it, but nothing would open the door that was now splattered with his soup, rendering it inedible.

With a growl and a battle cry "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" there was crash, a zap, and another broken piece of equipment thanks to Inuyasha.

Kagome, sitting down the hall in her brand new cubicle, heard Inuyasha's voice and ran to him in concern. She followed his voice to the break room. "Mr. Inuyasha!" The sight she held before her was rather grim. There was a broken microwave with a busted window, scorched casing, bent nearly beyond recognition, anda broken bowl sitting in a steaming pile of what was at one point, before it was nuked, wasalphabet soup.Inuyasha sat at the table with his claws bloody and hand bright pink from burns.

Of course, as was typical of one of the Inuyasha vs technology battles, he was grumbling to himself "Freakin' jerk-machine crap monkey! Hate those razafraga mumble grumble grrrrr"

"Mr. Inuyasha! Are you okay? Let me take a look at your hand!" said Kagome.

"Oh, uh, hi Kagome, it's Kagome, right? You can just call me Inuyasha, no need for that Mr. crap. I'm not—OW!"

"Sorry. Here" She pulled him over to the sink and started to run cold water over his pink palm.

"This really isn't necessary you know. I'm half demon; it'll heal in a short while."

"Oh hush!" Kagome climbed up on a stool and reached into a cabinet over the refrigerator. "A little first aid never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, well…" She shut off the water, took him by the wrist, and sat him down at the table. "This is where I was to start with Kagome."

"You, know, you're being awfully rude to someone who's trying to do nothing but help you!" she replied. He decided to hold his tongue for a while.

Kagome said "Here, this is some burn ointment; maybe it will reduce the pain a bit".

When she touched his hand they both froze and looked at each other. Inuyasha thought he was in heaven. He felt a tingling all over his body and his heart was racing. Kagome, felt similarly, but with the added symptom of blushing.

Once she realized that she went back to digging through the first aid kit and scratching the back of her neck. Her mind was racing with thoughts like 'OH MY GOD! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL SANGO! I can't believe it! I touched his hand! And he looked and I looked, and WOW!' Kagome found a little bit of bandaging to wrap around the worst of the burn. "This should keep it from getting infected, or paper cut or anything like that." She looked up at him again, smiled and quickly looked down at the bandaging job she gave him. "There. You'll be good as new in no time." She was giddy and nervous and wanted to find a discreet way to get back to work. "I guess I'll be seeing you around Inuyasha."

Just as she turned to leave, Inuyasha's uninjured hand grabbed her arm, in a firm, but gentle manner. Her eyes got wide as she turned to look at him again. He looked very serious, but not in an angry way. His eyes were soft and there was a bit of a smile tugging at his lips. They were meant to be lovers, it was written in the stars. Though it wasn't the first time they had met, they had just found each other for the first time.

"Well well well. I see that your ongoing battle with technology has yet another casualty. Kouga interupted the amorous moment between them as he examined the busted microwave oven.

Inuyasha growled and blurted out as he released Kagome's arm "What do you want Kouga? Shouldn't you be handling someone else's package?"

"Actually, _sir_, I heard that you like to handle your _own_ package." The guys were nose to nose and Kagome didn't feel like calling up maintenance to clean up any blood or hair or teeth, so she stood between the two with a hand on each of their chests and told them to cool off.

Kouga suddenly remembered why he came into the room. "So Kagome, did you hear the news?" he took her hand in his and scooped her away from Inuyasha by putting his arm around her. Kagome smiled nervously an awkwardly glanced over at Inuyasha and back at Kouga.

After unsuccessfully trying to extricate herself from Kouga's grasp she took the bate. "Okay, Kouga, what's the big news?"

"Maybe he discovered what a toothbrush is for" said Inuyasha.

Kouga said "You're one to talk, dog breath. Maybe dental hygiene is too high tech for you. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't end up hanging yourself with the tubes from water pick you mangy—"

Inuyasha was readying himself for another round of insults when Kagome put an end to it. "HEY! The two of you boys STOP IT! RIGHT NOW! Kouga, what's your news, out with it!"

"Oh, right. Well, Kagome, I've been promoted to head of the mail room. I'm in charge of everything that comes in and outta there and responsible for all the mail room workers. What do you think about that!" said Kouga beaming with pride.

"Well, Kouga, congratulations" said Kagome, politely.

Kouga said his goodbyes and exited. When Kagome turned around Inuyasha had his arms crossed and his nose in the air. Kagome said "That reminds me Inuyasha, I have a memo just for you from Sango, I'll go get it."

"Whatever, maybe Kouga can bring to me for you. The two of you seem pretty chummy."

"What!" she said, surprised.

"Not that its any of _MY_ business." Inuyasha picked up some of his papers that he left on the table and was about to walk out when Kagome thought she'd rather die than lose out on the love of her life.

She grabbed his burned hand and squeezed. "SIT BOY!" she commanded and forced him back down to the table

"OOoooow!" he yelped.

"You listen to me Inuyasha! Kouga's delusional! I just went along with it this time to keep him distracted" she yelled in his face.

"Ow! My hand! Ow ow ow!" Kagome realized she hadn't let go and did so with a huff. "Distracted from what?"

"The MESS you've left here!" she emphasized by pointing to.

"Look, yer private life ain't my business." he said with a pointed finger.

Kagome balled her fists at her side and she could feel her face go red. Not from shyness, but from anger…and hurt. "FINE!" Inuyasha was surprised at the tone in her voice. She continued "I guess I just dreamed up that entire tingly thing and that there's nothing special here!" Tears were threatening to spill, but she held them back "I HAVE WORK TO DO! I, I, I, I'M GOING BACK TO MY CUBICLE!"

Inuyasha, at a loss for words, just said "FINE, YOU GO BACK THERE AND, AND DO, WHATEVER!" 'She had the tingly feeling too? Oh Crap! What did I just do?' He jumped into the hallway behind her and screamed at her back "FINE, YOU GO THERE, CUZ THAT'S WHERE YOU BELONG!" 'Oh, man, I just keep digging myself deeper and deeper.' With his acute hearing he could hear her sniffling, and smell her tears then watched her turn into her cubicle. He felt awful.

Needless to say the volume with which they had their heated exchange ensured the public nature of their conversation. Inuyasha slowly looked to his left and saw heads that had popped up over the walls of the cubicles pop downward again like gofers in a field. He growled at the few brave and nosey souls that peeped their eyes back over the dividers again then stalked off to his office, grumbling to himself all the way.


	5. Projects

Projects

A few weeks later the special software project is in high swing and so are the tensions around the office.

"Sango, I can't take it" said Kagome.

Sango sat at her desk, fingers massaging her temples. "Me neither, Kagome."

"I mean, he's hot, then cold, then hot, then cold. It's been going on like this for a month now!"

"Yes, Kagome, I know." Her hands migrated to cover her face and possibly rub the tension in her brow away. "Why don't you just tell Inuyasha that you care. Hm?" She continued calmly and careful not to lose her temper. "I think the two of you just need to straighten out what you've been dancing around. It's obvious to the entire office that you guys are in love, but you're the only two who can't admit it." 'Someone needs to say something before I lose my mind! Every other day its 'Inuyasha this and that he's so great! Blah blah blah. Then she's back here telling me what a jerk she thinks he is. This needs to be cleared up if not for their sake then for mine!'

"Helloooooo ladies! Its been a while since I've gotten to see you." said Miroku as he delivered a charming wink.

"Miroku!" Sango stood up and thought to herself 'Have you come to save me from the Inuyasha-Kagome madness?' "I'm glad to see you."

"Really, Sango? I was starting to worry that you'd grown cold towards me" he said.

Kagome wanted Miroku's persepctive, since he was a man, on her latest bout with Inuyasha. "Miroku, let me ask you something. Is it too forward for a woman to say she cares for a man?"

"No, no, no, not at all! Its rather attractive that a woman could be that assertive" he said in earnest.

Sango was impressed with Miroku's forward thinking. She felt his hand on the small of her back. 'That's not so bad. Hey, actually, I kinda like it.'

"Kagome, some advice?" said Miroku.

Sango noticed his hand wasn't staying in that one place she liked. It traveled up and back. 'Okay, just as long as his hand doesn't go anywhere too low. We ARE at work.'

"Yes Miroku?" Kagome was eager to get Miroku's advice.

"Tell Inuyasha that you care about him." He said with an innocent face. "He's terribly insecure about not meeting your needs. He just doesn't understand how to give you what you want. Just be—" It was then that Kagome noticed Sango's face go from content to burning red with anger.

Sango smacked Miroku so hard it echoed across the office.

* * *

The sky was a solid deep blue against the pristine dunes of the middle east. Five figures were marring the perfect pattern of the wind swept sand. As the tallest of the three reached the top of the dune he stopped, and removed the small piece of cloth shielding his face, to speak. Lord Sesshomarus eyes glittered like the sun, and some of his sparkling sliver hair flowed out from under his rough sand proof wrappings. "Jakan keep up, don't fall behind. We have no time to waste."

"Yes milord" the smallest figure called back. He was lagging behind and though his wrappings were keeping him cool he was terribly dry. One of the three medium sized figures, wrapped in black cloth, waited for Jakan and handed him a canteen which still had a few remnants of stale water left.

While the three other figures reached the summit of the dune Lord Sesshomaru said "Ms. Kensington, come here. This is the reason I brought you." The black figure made its way to the top and pulled her mask aside. The others did the same.

As Jakan stumbled up the dune yelping "Milord! Don't' worry milord I'm coming! Oooh!" As Jakan stumbled he got a mouth full of sand but still managed to say "I'm coming!" the four other figures gazed out upon a wide and flat expanse of land on the other side of the dune, which harbored what only could be considered a small air force. Sesshomaru, Kaugra, Naraku, and Ms Kensington were all silent until Jakan arrived.

Naraku spoke first. "I see you have increased the number of troops."

Kagura followed up with "I had no idea the DDL was so well funded."

Alicia, not having been briefed on the situation turned an eye to Sesshomaru to see if he was willing to share information at the time. He didn't look at her, which meant he was not. 'Great. Again, everyone else is in the know and I'm left dangling. Are they the enemy? D-D-L? What the heck is that? Why are we here? Where are we? Sesshomaru did say this trip of ours was absolutely secret, but I thought it wouldn't be so much of a secret to me too!' Jakan finally made it to the top.

"Milord! Will the DDL spare us water and supplies?" asked Jakan.

"Go and find out, Jakan." With that command came the familiar foot in the face by his lord which promptly ejected him off the dune and down towards the base below.

"YEES MIIILOOOORRRRRD!" Jakan's echoing confirmation alerted the base to their presence. By the time the group reached the gate there was a party of official uniforms ready to meet them. Sesshomaru was escorted to his own private tent, stocked with bottled water and exquisite surroundings. He dropped his tattered desert wrappings to reveal a white linen suit. The tent was a light natural beige color that blended into the sand when viewed from above. The floors were decorated with oriental rugs of deep blues and reds while golden lamps trinkets and flatware were littered about. Thick decorative tassels and poles kept the tent up.

Upon seeing the luxurious surroundings Alicia thought 'Only Lord Sesshomaru could create such an oasis in a wasteland such as this; A designer Oasis, none the less.' She signed, realizing her tent would not be so glamorous. Alicia didn't speak, having learned that Sesshomaru would tell her what she needed to know and no more. He would also welcome questions when he was prepared to answer them.

"Most of this will be sold off, Ms Kensington, to support the DDL. These things are mostly gifts from the locals demon Lords." Al was still silent. Lord Sesshomaru had learned this was a common way for her to handle situations in which she knew very little. "Do you have any questions, Ms Kensington?" He also had learned she was never at a loss for questions. She wanted to know all she could about her surroundings. He admired that.

"Oh, do I ever, sir. Where are we?" she asked.

"The Syrian Desert, Middle East. I won't disclose the exact location, nor which nation is unknowingly harboring us" he explained as he examined a gold fork.

"What is DDL?"

"Demon Defense League."

"Okay. What's that? What are you defending?"

"What are WE defending? The very existence of demons."

Al replied with a confused look.

He picked up a golden pocket watch and chain, focused on it and tested its weight in his hand. Lightly tossing it he continued "Demons and men are natural enemies. We were here first. Man grew faster than any other animal on the planet. They grew more than we were prepared for faster than we were prepared for. Now that we're in the 20th century, I do have to admit…as much as I hate to…that humans have become more capable, more knowledgeable even…" sigh more quietly he finished with "more powerful."

Alicia felt uneasy and shifted her weight. Sesshomaru continued "Humans are a threat that we need to defend ourselves against. We are not taking the planet back, but are" he clenched his teeth and a sneer replaced the beauty of his face "willing to share it." Sesshomaru sat upright in a hammock of white rope. "This is purely a defensive measure, and only a fraction of the total force."

Alicia dropped her head and leaned her back on a supporting pole. "Are you in charge, sir?"

"No. There is another. However, if there is some reason he cannot fulfill his duties I am to take over. My position does carry considerable power." Al looked at the bottled water and felt herself swallow and the dryness of her throat. "Go ahead, Ms Kensington, I don't drink water."

"I noticed you don't eat either" she said implying she wanted to know why.

"Nothing humans consume. It isn't' so for all demons. Lesser demons require meat, some vegetables, and most water. However, my line is not plagued with the need for such filthy sustenance. I can eat, but only do so if it is impolite not to. I don't like the, uh, outcome."

"Pooping sir?"

"Yes, Ms Kensington," he very articulately said "Pooping." With a grimace he said "How very eloquent of you."

Ms Kensington giggled a bit, and said "Just a fact of life sir." She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. 'How much time would I save if I never had to search for a bathroom?' "Sorry, sir, that wasn't very professional of me."

He nodded in acknowledgement and tossed her a bottle of water.


	6. Tanks, Planes, and Idiot Demons

Tanks Planes and Idiot Demons

The next morning, Sesshomaru was to meet with the general of the base to inspect the troops, the equipment, and other facilities on the base. Lord Sesshomaru felt strongly that image was half the battle and he always looked impeccable. That day he was dressed immaculately in a white suit that was pressed to perfection and finished off the look with a custom style Fedora and sunglasses.He was the epitome of fine style. Alicia, on the other hand was dressed in fatigues, and a light scarf to cover her head and face from the sun and its merciless heat.

She had, earlier in the day, figured out which country her employer had secretly taken her to. He was impressed by her attentiveness to detail and decided to reward the behavior with a traditional outfit warn by women in the region. It was a dark teal green jilbab (simple dress) of cotton with a matching hijab (a Syrian scarf or shawl). The hijab was white and a matching green silk decorated with silver and gold embroidery. Lord Sesshomaru noted mentally how pleasing to the eye she looked when not in an office suit or fatigues and complimented his own sense of style out loud. He had chosen the garments personally.

He was disappointed when she didn't wear it during the walk, but soon decided her choice of clothing was warranted. She climbed up on and into tanks, tried out heavy fire arms, and then took a test run of their obstacle training course. Alicia didn't beat the best time, but came pretty damn close, and did her Lord proud. However, by halfway through the day she was a filthy stinking mess.

During the moments when she wasn't being athletic, Alicia stood by her Lord's side taking in everything and being the best listener she could be. She had a few questions but for the most part, when she was still, stuck to her palm pilot.

She appreciated her technological conveniences. It made her job just that much easier. 'That's the greatest thing about working for this guy. I always get the greatest little gadgets! He's such a tech head!' One of Alicia's favorite tech pieces was her comm. link. Lord Sesshomaru had designed and created personal communicators for his most trusted employees. They resembled small silver cigarette lighters, upon first inspection, but when the button was pressed a two way communication link was engaged. Multiple calls could be connected for conferencing, but it was hardly necessary since only Lord Sesshomaru, Alicia, and Jakan had them. They were always on (even during mating season) and also had a global tracking mechanism that could be activated in case of an emergency. Most importantly of all and unlike his cell phone they were nearly impossible to bug.

Jakan had been assigned the task of carrying all the extras during the inspection. He carried a bag of paper, pens, discs, and a few bottles of water. On anyone Alicia's size it would look like a normal sized backpack, but since Jakan was of such a small stature he looked ridiculous. Alicia often times wondered if Lord Sesshomaru kept him around simply for comic relief. There were only a couple of moments when Jakan would sputter "Oh oh oh…oooooh! Milord!" and bottles of water would go rolling across the tarmac under the rumbling engine of fighter jet.

Later that afternoon while the sun was its hottest everyone retired to their tents to rest and relax. Sesshomaru and Alicia further discussed the DDL and its origins.

Lord Sesshomaru explained "Organized governments have always been a nuisance to demons, but the conflict wasn't always such a serious problem. Once nature began to lose to them, we began to lose too. Our dens were rooted out, flooded, or burned, thousands of demons perished. Demon slaying became a full time profession, and incidentally morphed into a wing of the government. I protect those who work for me through restrictive security, powerful connections, and a seemingly endless supply of dirt on government officials. Humans are so foolish that way. They can't seem to learn the virtue of restraint. If you don't want anyone to know you're a man who likes to wear a leather masks while fucking farm animals just don't do it."

Alicia's eyes went wide in curiosity, but Sesshomaru wasn't telling. He ignored the look and continued. "Basically it was the larger more powerful organizations that really did us the most damage: the governments, the churches, the militaries." His face and voice darkened. "We can't even walk down the streets without fear of capture and fates worse than death."

Sesshomaru stood from his seat, turned his back to Alicia, and placed a hand on a nearby pole. He turned to look at the pole and grasped it in his talon tipped fingers. "I escaped one of those fates". The memories of cold iron bars, flashes of light, and a sterile white examination table flashed in his mind. He unconsciously touched his wrist at the memory of the leather restraining straps. "That's all I will tell you for now. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Alicia was insanely curious about what these fates were and if they were really that bad to him, and why he now willingly worked with humans. 'Why am I one of his most trusted employees? When Lord Sesshomaru dismisses you that's it! You're dismissed. He'll give me time to ask questions when it's appropriate.'

Just then Lord Sesshomaru's cell phone rang. He picked it up and said with an edge in his voice, "I told you I did not wish to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. Jakan, if it this is not an emergency I will rip off your legs and give them to the mess hall to make a stew."

Jakan's panicked voice blurted "But sire it's Menomaru! He demands to speak with you!"

"You only take demands from me Jakan. Tell him I will call him back." He immediately hung up his phone.

Menomaru was a demon from China who owned a bank of his own. He recently branched out to Japan. Sesshomaru was not pleased with the prospects of a new competitor. Instead of killing him he simply made it very difficult for Meno to do business in Japan. Meno's business was not booming and it was because Sesshomaru kept him under his thumb.

Alicia had yet to meet this demon, but had heard from Orchid that he too was a creature of beauty. 'Is anyone ugly in the demon world?' Sesshomaru told Alicia to stay and have some more water while they waited a respectable amount of time to call Meno back.

"Anyone who demands anything form me will only have to wait longer. Demanded? Who does the little puke think he is? Demanding something…of me! Lord Sesshomaru!" Some more time passed and Sesshomaru had Alicia call Meno's secretary who had us on hold for nearly 10 minutes.

Al thought 'This endless power struggle is really starting to grate on my nerves. Whoever waits longer is seen as the lower man on the totem pole. What a waste of time!' Then finally, they got through. He put his cell on speaker so Alicia could be informed of the conversation.

"So Meno, what is it this time? I really don't have the time for the usual I'm-going-to-get-you-Lord-Sesshomaru-speech, so unless it is something dire I'll bid you adieu."

A sly and controlled voice oozed from the little phone. "Why is it that three of my top clients have suddenly and without reason dropped their accounts with my esteemed firm? Not only have the accounts been dropped, but the money has not been traceable. What are you hiding Sesshomaru?"

Alicia stifled a laugh and bit her lip. 'What is he hiding? More than you'll ever know Meno. Probably more than I'll ever know.'

"Shouldn't you be taking this up with your brokers or bank officials, Meno? I don't have time for this." Just before Lord Sesshomaru was going to unceremoniously cut the line Menomaru stated in a flat tone "I know where you are Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru froze for only a moment. Then chuckled lowly. "I know where you are also, Meno."

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. You're some place hot and dry, no?" Meno laughed menacingly. "If you wish your location to keep secret from the government those three accounts will reappear in my holdings by 5:00pm tomorrow." Meno continued to laugh believing he had tasted victory. Alicia could feel a panicky sensation rising in her chest.

Lord Sesshomaru, still with a bored look on his face said "I don't think that will be happening Meno. You are somewhere cool and snowy, no?"

Meno's chuckle ended in a shocked "eh? HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT! I HAVE ONLY ARRIVED HERE THIS MORNING!"

"It seems we are both the busy travelers. Hmf. Menomaru, you are getting better, but I am still and will always be the best." Lord Sesshomaru's voice became very severe and he said "Before you think you know an iota of a fact about anything, Menomaru, multiply it by 10 and that is what I know. Don't bother me with petty attempts at bribery. I have no time for amateurs such as you." Then Lord Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

Alicia, having been through a rollercoaster of emotions over the past minute and a half said in an exasperated manner "Wow, Sir. You ARE the best."


	7. Meanwhile

Meanwhile…

Sango was again in her comfortable cubicle surrounded by pictures of her friends and a cat calendar which always made her smile. This software project she was working on was starting to get tedious and she was tired of it. However she was happy to be where she was doing the job she loved. Her mind started to wander. 'Love…Happiness…Miroku.' "WHAT?" She yelled out loud almost horrified at the mental connection.

Her cubicle neighbor, a disgruntled guy named Hiten, told her "Put a sock in it would ya. Some of us are trying to get work done!"

"You put a sock in it you, you, you BAKA!" Sango was on edge about this feeling. 'Could I be in love with…no…not that onara atama!'

"Baka? Me? Baka?" Hiten said, standing and poking his head over the divider. He glared down on her with his red demon eyes but Sango was _not_ going to be intimidated.

"You listen to me" she said with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth "If I were you" she removed her glasses for added affect. "I would sit down shut up, and get back to work. Because if you don't I'm gonna go home, and bring back a big BOOMERANG OF PAIN FOR YOUR ASS!" Her steaming demeanor cooled him off a bit and he sunk back down into his cubicle without another word. Hiten was also a little confused and trying to figure out what she would do with a boomerang.

Sango then heard a long whistle and a familiar "heh heh heh" behind her and found Inuyasha. "You sure told him Sango, but I'd like to give him a little visit none the less. No-one-talks to my employees that way. Not even if he is one himself."

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said, a little distracted and now prepared to focus on her task for the day. Sango tried to get back to the data on her screen, but her task was interupted by a bit of commotion coming from Hiten's cubicle. Sango was then wrapped herself up in thoughts of Miroku. She was a little oblivious to the rocking wall from Hiten's side, the papers and office supplies that had been displaced into the air and then floated down to her desk, and, of course the cries of Hiten's merciless pain.

'Oh Miroku, am I in love with you? How could I be? Okay, focus Sango! You have to get through this! It's important!' The conflict next door quieted down and Inuyasha dropped off a disk on Sango's desk. It contained a set of data that the task force was using to test the software they wanted to implement. She thanked Inuyasha again and popped it into her PC. 'Okay now that I've got some raw data, let's get this puppy moving.'

Kikyo was down in accounting that day mitigating an argument that was occurring in payroll. She was walking down the hallway after she got some water at the cooler when she passed Inuyasha. They knew each other and nodded as they passed, but then something strange happened. Their hands brushed and as it did so it threw them into a world of nostalgic desires. They both froze and looked deep into each others eyes. Kikyo thought 'He is it. He is the man whom I will end up with. The man I will marry.'

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes and thought 'Man, I gotta stop touchin' girls, all these weird moments keep happening. First Kagome in the kitchen, now this one. What's her problem? Why does she keep staring at me?' "Uh, sorry." He finally said and kept walking.

She stood frozen in that spot holding an empty plastic cup in hand. Her thoughts continued on 'Yes Inuyasha, it's okay. It's okay to bump into me. It's okay to love, to hate, to feel all these things. We are free now. Free to enjoy each other, free to—' Just then Kouga and his super speedy tornado of mail came flying around the corner and knocked the day dreaming woman flat on her ass.

Kouga stooped down next to her and had serious concern on his face until he realized it wasn't Kagome.He grimaced and said "Oh, Sorry Lady!" and he was off again speeding down the hallway. Poor Shippou was his next victim. Again the little fox demon intern had piles of files and a cup of hot coffee balanced on top. Again he was felled by a canine demon.

* * *

Back in the Desert Just As We Left Them…

Lord Sesshomaru picked out his comm. unit from his pocket and beeped Jakan who immediately responded. "Jakan, send a fruit basket to Menomaru at his current address in Alpena, Michigan. Make sure it has some of that special candy that he enjoys."

"Yes right away milord!" agreed Jakan.

Alicia was always surprised and delighted at the little toad demon's resourcefulness. He could always find what you needed when you needed it and without delay. 'That little guy could find a palm tree in the arctic circle if you asked him to.' Alicia continued her thoughts out loud. "Special candy?" she questioned.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

"What's special about the candy? Is it like, some kind of candy you've embedded a microscopic tracking system in? Or recording device? Or maybe when it dissolves in his system it glows under special rays from our satellite system or something?"

Lord Sesshomaru pouted out his bottom lip, shook his head, and said "No. But I know he likes it, and my having that knowledge will just add insult to injury. The basket is to prove I wasn't bluffing."

"Yeah I caught on to that" said Al, a little disappointed in the truthful answer.

"Those were good ideas though," he scribbled them onto his palm pilot (which was a newer and more stylish version of the one Alicia was handling) "I'll look into them."

"Thank you sir. I wondered for a while why a financial firm had such great tools of espionage, but I guess if you have connections to a secret military organization then it all comes together nicely."

Before Alicia became too proud of her connections Sesshomaru surprised her again. "Ms Kensington, Western Financial is the DDL."

Alicia blinked in disbelief "Come again, Sir?"

He scribbled away on his little electronic note pad only thoughts that Sesshomaru could have and then continued. "WF is a cover for the DDL, but no other human in the organization knows that so don't go spreading it around. WF is how the DDL handles its money. When our contributors, demons and humans alike, want to add their money to the cause, we at Western Financial make it happen. Of course its all secret and we guarantee anonymity if they wish." He stopped scribbling a moment to follow his thought "Heh, can you imagine, Ms Kensington, if humans found other humans donating to their natural enemies? HAH!" Alicia's worried look concerned Sesshomaru but he did not bring up the subject. 'It is not the right time to test loyalty. She is still learning about us.'

He went back to his note taking "My point is, everything in WF is a sham. We're doing some investing through another firm, which then supplies the money to pay the employees the generous salaries we receive. We traffic the donated money to where it needs to go.

Alicia was floored.

He finally looked up at her and said "Oh, and no one who works at the firm is aware of this. Our tricky kitsune operatives keep the data clean and consistent so no one knows except a few key players. Everyone assumes they're doing everyday work at an everyday firm. If anyone suspects unusual work they are…disposed of. Again, don't mention this…ever…anywhere. We never know who is listening."

Alicia took another swig of water, wishing at this point it was vodka. 'This is a lot to take.' "Why do you trust me or any human sir, with your work? And aren't you worried sir, that this will get out that…that—"

"Hmf." Sesshomaru finished writing his notes and placed his gadget in a protective case. He turned and faced Alicia dead on giving her his undivided attention. "I work with you because you are competent. I do not assume all humans are the same, just as you should not assume all demons are the same." He got up and graced Alicia with his profile as he fixed his clothes and hair in a mirror resting on the tent wall. "Oh and about anyone finding out about our operation? No. I have no fear. Most of what we handle is coded and recoded so much so that no one could ever figure it out during the course of a mortal lifetime."


	8. Panic and Hot Desert Nights

Panic and Hot Desert Nights

Day after day of this project was starting to ware Sango down. She was tired of the same old data and the same old program. "The numbers are adding up, but why wouldn't they? Screw it." She said and decided it was time to use real data. She uploaded some minor accounts from the share drive and performed a few routine functions. She sighed in disappointment and thought 'Surprise surprise it all works out. I'll have to tell Inuyasha.' She then reached across to her left with her right hand to pick up her coffee and accidentally hit a few random keys.

Sango turned to stone.

Her hand was frozen mid movement as reams of outrageous information dropped on her screen. The madness on her computer screen was reflected on the lenses of her glasses. She was transfixed. 'What on Earth did I just do? Sesshomaru is going to kill me. Personally.'

* * *

After the illuminating and intriguing conversation Alicia had with Lord Sesshomaru she found her way back to the little tent that she and Kagura shared. They were the only two females on the base and they were grouped together. Their tent was small and army green. It stood out like a sore thumb on the face of the desert. It was cool inside, but cramped. There were two beds, bunked on top of the other. When Alicia arrived she found Kagura languidly lounging on the bottom bunk with a small book in her hand.

"Hey, Kagura."

"Yo" she replied neutrally.

Kagura had claimed the bottom and that was fine with Alicia. It made sense for her to have the bottom because the demoness, like Lord Sesshomaru, didn't sleep. They were creatures of the world that lived by both the rays of the sun and the beams of the moon.

With this arrangement Kagura could come and go as she pleased and not bother Alicia tucked away on the top bunk.

Al noticed Kagura wearing a black jump suit with a multitude of pockets. "Nice outfit you got there."

"Naraku left one for you as well" she said disinterested.

"Well, wasn't that nice of him." Alicia examined the suit and gauged what weaponry she could fit in it.

Kagura then pulled out her fan and snapped it open and went back to reading the Harlequin romance novel she was holding when Alicia first walked in.

An eerie and intense voice made both women jump. "I hope I chose the correct size for you…Ms. Kensington." No one ever saw Naraku enter a room. He always had this habit of just appearing then disappearing. It was a small tent even for just two people so it was eerie how Naraku made it in without a noise and was not noticed. Especiallyby either woman who both prided themselves on their awareness of their surroundings.

Kagura flicked her eyes up from her book then back down and said "Naraku, you're such a creepy ass sometimes."

Naraku just looked at her with this a blank and empty stare.

Naraku turned his attention to tell Alicia "You're my brother's friend, correct? The one who visits him in the morning?"

Alcia couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the mention of Kagewaki. "Yes I am Mr. Naraku. Congrads, by the way, on your litigation victory last week over Meno's people."

Naraku almost snarled his reply "that case was ridiculous. No matter, I did not come for idle chatter ladies. I came to tell you…" an evil laugh rumbled in the back of his throat as he turned to leave "dinner is served."

Alicia stared at the door flap of the tent and finally said "That man is so bizarre, with the staring and the laughing at things that aren't funny."

"You don't know the half of it. I think his obsession with purple is at an all time high. Purple clothing...that and pink jewelry. You should see his house. F-R-E-A-K."

"Purple? Pink? Wha—forget it I don't' need to know." There were certain things about Naraku that made his coworkers wonder. 'Kagewaki told me how Naraku always planned things out way in advance. "Just between you and me" she remembered Kagewaki saying "the man is a little OCD, you know Obsessive Compulsive? Maybe even a little bit more than neurotic." Kagewaki, you were laughing when you told me, but I'm thinking that you might be right.'

"Damn Naraku" Kagura said. "I can't stand that he has control over my heart!"

Alicia was a little thrown by this comment. "Huh? You're his incarnation, right? Am I mistaken or do isn't it a father-daughter relationship?" Kagura nodded an affirmative. "Okay, So how can you be in love with him?"

"In love Alicia?" asked Kagura confused.

"Yeah, you said _I cant' stand that he has control over my heart_…I'm assumed that, ya know. He has your heart."

"Alicia, he has my heart..literally. He keeps it in a jar."

"OH GOD!" said Al a little shocked.

"Yeah. Well, you'd better go on to dinner before all those hogs suck up the slop" she said settling back into her book.

Alicia walked across the base, getting stares from those who were uncomfortable around humans and smiles from those horny males who were too comfortable around humans. It was hot. The air was hot, the sand was hot, and even the food was spicy hot. To her surprise Sesshomaru joined some of the officers for dinner. He didn't eat of course, but sampled some of the general's scotch. After the meal was over he migrated to Alicia's table where she sat alone. He came up behind her and asked "Why are you sitting alone?"

She replied without looking back up at him "No one wants to sit with me because I'm human."

"Hm. I thought it was your fetid rat-corpse like stench." Over the past few weeks Sesshomaru had made it a habit to come up with a new and colorful way to tell Alicia she smelled bad. After a while she noted that others didn't feel the same and was actually becoming entertained by the creative phrases he would come up with.

So Alicia grinned to herself and said "Yes, sir, I k now. I was going to shower right after my meal."

"Come to my tent afterwards I'm beginning to feel cluttered by the water, you need to drink it. Oh and of course there is business to attend to."

Alicia was disappointed. She would have preferred to go back to the tent and pick up a book she took with her. More importantly she was looking forward to resting her aching body in bed after a shower freshened her up and cooled her down.

With a hint of disappointment, which Sesshomaru noted mentally, she replied "Yes, sir." And pushed the grayish mush on her tray back and forth. Sesshomaru hesitated, as he looked a the contents of the tray; then inquired "Not hungry Alicia? Or does raw meat and an unidentifiable gray paste not appeal to you?"

"Its not very appealing, sir. I guess I'm done here. I won't be finishing this" she replied.

Sesshomaru leaned down and spoke quietly at her shoulder "I'll make sure there is an appropriate menu for you by tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir" she said with a slight smile.

'Good, she smiled' he thought At a more audible level he said " I need you in top form, as usual. You can't do that if you don't feul that waste production unit of a body of yours."

Alicia's response was tinged with sarcasm "your concern is touching , sir." Then she chuckled, and left.

She made her way to the showers to find a traditional military set up. She undressed, showered, and redressed as fast as she could. Other than her gut feelings telling her she was in danger, it was gross. The short stalls were made of a splintering brown wood, the drains were clogged with hair or fur or whatever the hell it was, the floors were slimy, and the rusty showerhead spout nothing but hot mineral laden water. All in all she felt dirtier afterwards than she did before the shower.

Sesshomaru and Alicia had their meeting and she had plenty of water. She took several bottles back with her to her tent and changed into a knee length night shirt for bed. She laid there and even thought the desert heat was prickling she convinced herself that there was a cool breeze. Kagura was out for the night, probably entertaining herself with the officers. Alicia drifted off to dreamland

* * *

In the middle of the night she awoke, but did not open her eyes. Her intuition told her she had better wake up, but she couldn't' She was choking. 'On what?' She found the strength to open her eyes and she saw billows of smoke and flames licking at the seems of her tent. Al pushed herself out of the top bunk and fell to the floor. 'I must…get…out!' She choked and coughed into the crook of her arm.

She dragged herself on her elbows to the door. 'Keep going Al! Why won't my body respond?' The flames began to burn through the collapsing part of the tent. Some burning debris sprinkled on her body andlegs then gave her motivation to stand. Her head was spinning from the lack of oxygen and her vision was blurry. She coughed some more. The tent door was consumed by flames and the tears from her eyes evaporated from the heat. Alicia grabbed her comm. link from her desert wrappings which she left on the floor. 'The wrappings! Of course!' She poured a bottle of water over her head and on the wrappings then draped the wrappings over her head and just ran through the door of flames.

Once outside she took a few harsh breaths of fresh air and found herself being rolled by two demon soldiers. The wrappings had caught fire. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was the sound of Lord Sesshomaru's voice and a few gentle taps on her face.


	9. Gripping: The HOw and the Why of It

Gripping: The How and the Why of it.

Sango was in a panic. "Okay."She took a deepbreath."Ooooookay." She tried to take another deep breath. She raised her hands up as she breathed in and then placed them flat on her desk as she breathed out. She sat intensely looking intently at the data on her screen. "Okay" she said again with more confidence then thought 'Who are these people? These weren't the accounts I uploaded! These couldn't' be the corrected amounts either. I don't think anyone, save Bill Gates, even has this kind of money! You could pay a small army with this kind of money! What happened to the original data I had? What's going on? Where did this stuff come from? This software has one big hole in it. Is it just a bug in the software though?'

As all the questions streamed through Sango's head, Miroku entered her cozy little cubicle behind her. "Hey Sango! A lovely day, don't you think? I was hoping to catch you before lunch. I feel awful after the way…uh…Sango?"

She was talking softly to herself "I just don't get it. The money is the wrong amount, but it doesn't deviate from the original accounts proportion wise. This means something. I know it." Sango saved her work to a floppy disk and decided to just close the program down without saving her changes. That way she can take a look at the strange data another time without disturbing the data on the share drive.

Miroku didn't see what she was so intently involved in and assumed she was ignoring him. "Sango, I'm sorry. Let me make the groping I gave up to you. Sango?" He took a step closer and put his hand on her shoulder "Sango?"

A startled Sango pushed her chair on wheels backwards pushing Miroku promptly to the floor. Sango stood up and wondered who it was and what he saw. Then realized who had come to visit her. 'Miroku! Remember Sango, you don't love him! You just can't love such perv! Oh, he's not so bad. Listen to yourself! He is bad!' Sango squinted her eyes shut and clenched her fists. 'Bad bad bad' she thought.

Miroku, despite the puzzlement her sudden reaction and fist clenching caused, was enjoying his spot on the ground. It gave him a lovely view of the thigh highs she decided upon wearing with her short trendy miniskirt. He laid back his head back on the ground and into the aisle outside the cubicle. It was such a lovely view in fact that he didn't notice the riotous cyclone of mail pummeling down the aisle straight towards his head.

Sango did notice the cyclone, and not once did it stop at the mail boxes, rather the packages and envelopes were simply being ejected from the twisting cloud. Realizing Miroku's peril, and thankfully not his contented smirk, she leaped on top of him, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up out of dangers path just in the nick of time. It ended up that Sango was straddling Miroku's lap and they were now face to face.

A couple of the employees form the mail room followed Kouga down the aisle.

"Kouga wait up!" yelled Ginta

"Come on boss, what's the rush?" Hakkaku called.

Kouga stopped his metal cart right where Miroku's head had just been. He turned to look at the other mail carriers tried to keep up. "What's the rush you ask?" He crossed his arms and tossed his head and said "What do ya think? I want another promotion!"

"But boss" Ginta looked up at Kouga, panting and hands on his knees, "we can, " panted Ginta "we can do the mail. You should be downstairs in your office, after your" he panted some more "first promotion and all!"

"Yeah," agreed Hakkaku "don't you trust us?"

"No." Kouga replied plainly. "You guys are too slow! I'm the only one fast enough to get the job done right!" He turned back and wagged a finger at them, chastising them for their slowness.

It was then Kouga noticed where he was. He looked down at Sango straddling Miroku's hips in her small cramped space. Without noticing anything unusual he poked his head in the little box and said "Hey Sango, is Kagome hiding in here? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Uh, no." she replied still grasping Miroku's collar.

"Trying to impress Sesshomaru for his return, Kouga?" Miroku stated as if there was nothing unusual about his situation.

Kouga screwed up his face in confusion "Who's that?" The look quickly passed into an unworried pout "Whatever. I've got mail to deliver. See you guys around." As the cyclone started to form he yelled back "If you see Kagome tell her I said hi, and that I'm lookin' for her!"

Miroku and Sango, still entwined, watched the cyclone speed away. Sango gave Miroku a sharp look when she noticed a hand which had taken a fondle then a grip of her bottom.

The sound of the slap and a warbling "OW!" was heard for many cubicles around.

* * *

Alicia awoke in a silent swirl of beige cloth. blink blink She sat up fiddled with an oxygen mask on her face and looked around. She was filthy with soot, and lying on the hammock in Lord Sesshomaru's tent. He sat staring at her form a chair which must have arrived with the last round of donations from the locals. "Sir, What happened?" The chair he sat in was leather and rather modern in appearance. It was large and round and rested on a single wide leg that spread out to meet the floor. The black leather cushioning he sat on was encased in a dark and hard carved wood.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Alicia's thoughts were a bit foggy and her words muffled by her mask. "I remember sleeping, then waking up in smoke. I couldn't breath. I—my—"Alicia decided to lie down, or rather her body decided for her. "Mmmmf. My legs…" Al's breathing was labored "…burns—"

"Okay alright don't exert yourself, get a grip. You are giving me useless information." Sesshomaru was irritated more than concerned and his bored countenance supported the fact. He stood up and greeted the old man who walked through the door. "Dr. Totosai, she's over there. I'm going to go investigate what is left of the tent." Sesshomaru walked out into the predawn air and literally began to sniff around.

Dr. Totosai sat on a stool placed next to the hammock. "Well, let's see." He checked her vitals and asked her how she was. Dr. Totosai was employed at W.F. to run the health center there. If anyone wasn't feeling well during work they went down to Dr. Totosai and he'd fix them up. Other than his eccentric reputation he was a reliable medical professional.

Inuyasha made sure that Totosai's employment was part of the deal when Inuyasha was hired. He argued that Totosai could provide services for demons and humans as well as the half demons that worked in the company. Sesshomaru reluctantly brought him on board along with Inuyasha. It was because of times like these the lord did not regret his decision.

A while had passed and the sun was beginning to rise. Now that Alicia was alert the doctor told her she could remove the mask and get into the bath. He pulled aside a drape of beige fabric which hung from the ceiling to reveal an old fashioned white porcelain bath tub with four legs which was filled with pure clean water. Alicia thought she would pass out from excitement. There was a bar of rose scented soap and a loofah for her to use. Totosai pulled the drape closed around the antique tub to giver he some privacy.

Just then Alicia heard, but could not see through the draperies, Lord Sesshomaru return with Jakan.

"Milord" the sheepish toad demon squawked "what are we to do with those who set fire to the tent?"

"Punish them." The lord replied casually.

"But how milord?"

Sesshomaru shuffled something around and Alicia heard the distinct sound of wood hitting one of the supporting poles. "Here use this."

"Ohhooohooohoohoohoohoohoo! Milord, it's been such a long time since I have seen this!" Jakan became more subdued and cautiously said "but milord, the staff will surely kill them."

"Yes, that is the point" replied the lord.

Jakan was reluctant to question his lord, but continued on anyway. "Eeeeh, but…milord…"

"Do it Jakan, I will not have anyone question my authority or whomever I chose to serve me. Their simpleminded efforts to kill a human just for sport will not be rewarded. They also endangered the rest of the camp with their foolish prank." He said it in a manner which did not encourage any more questioning.

Jakan could be heard skittering out the door. Totosai muttered to Lord Sesshomaru and followed Jakan's path out the door.

Alicia splashed around a bit sucking in every bit of pleasure out of the bath as she could. That was until Lord Sesshomaru barged into the beige fort of cleansing that had been carefully erected around the tub. Alicia reacted with any a sudden intake of air and by drawing her knees up to her chest then pushing her long dark hair forward in an effort to cover her naked self.

His eyes flicked up and down on the sight of her and he said "Stand up. I have to see you naked."


	10. What Prowls Beneath the Shell?

What Prowls Under the Shell?

When Miroku finally convinced Sango to go to lunch with him that afternoon, to his surprise she didn't chose an overpriced or fancy restaurant. She chose Kaede's diner.

The old woman, Kaede,was behind the counter and watering and preening a small plant when she noticed some of her regulars enter the diner. "Why Miroku! Sango! It's so nice to see you! Are you together?" Kaede said while she directed her waiters from behind the counter.

Kaede didn't give them a chance to answer, but rather came out from behind the counter and guided them to a chrome covered booth as a waitress immediately served them hot tea.

"This is the best seat in the house. I will get ye your favorite dishes!" She was off through the double doors of the kitchen and Sango was left with a repentant Miroku and her thoughts.

'Why does Miroku always have to ruin the moment? Are we here together…as in together-together? What's going on? I wonder if he saw what was on my screen? I'd better not mention it, I'll bring the software problem up with Inuyasha later when I see him.'

Miroku put on his most innocent face and raised his hands, "Now Sango, I was just trying to express my appreciation for you saving me. I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy it."

He knew he was full of it and he knew she knew he was full of it. Miroku was just trying to get a rise out of her. He did genuinely care for her, but she didn't seem the least bit interested in him. She had a long face that day and she appeared to be upset about something. "Sango?" She hadn't taken the bait and he was worried. 'What could be so distracting?' "Sango," he gently placed his hand on hers and quietly asked "is there something wrong?"

She rested her head on her free hand, looked down at their touching hands then looked up into his big blue eyes. 'I do love him, but it's not so bad. She put on a fake smile and said "No, nothing, nothing at all." 'Its just that I'm in love with a perv and the mistake with the data will probably get me killed. Maybe I shouldn't bring it up to Inuyasha. Then again it is a problem. That's why we were running the tests! But it was so…suspicious' Her smile had faded and a serious look creased her brow.

The waitress came and served them their dishes forcing Miroku to keep his hands restricted to his side of the table. Lady Kaede came by to chat with the pair after while they ate. She had always thought they would make a lovely couple, despite his…err…flaws. "Are ye enjoying the food faithful patrons?"

Through full mouths and sincere smiles they acknowledged the old woman and gave her all the compliments they could. As is tradition, she denied her skill, but was very honored by their patronage. The old woman was quick to pick up on what was happening between the two. She knew their courting would be difficult, but that in the end they would work it out for themselves. 'Inuyasha and Kagome on the other hand…now there's a couple who need's my help' she thought. Kaede left their table to tend to her other customers.

"No, in all seriousness Sango. Is there something I can help you with?" She nodded no. "Do you realize that I," she looked up at him from her empty plate "that I, uh. Hm. How best to say it. I care very deeply for you Sango. I think about you all the time. I would" Miroku hesitated, but had a now-or-never feeling about the situation "I would be honored if you would accompany me to the WF anniversary party…as my date?"

Sango was surprised out of her circular thoughts about work and blushed at the thought. 'Why not? Heck I might be dead by then anyway. Oh why did I have to be the one to find this weird data thing?' "Sure Miroku. It would be an honor."

From across the diner and around the corner the newly formed couple heard some shouting. So did the rest of the diner. Inuyasha had stood up from a table that Kagome and he were sitting at and was storming away. She stood up from the table and yelled "You get back here! I'm not done! How can you just walk away that's so RUDE!" When Inuyasha didn't show any inclination of stopping for her sake she went after him and grabbed his wrist. "SIT DOWN!" during her command she pressed a finger into a groove in his wrist that Alicia had shown her.

Inuyasha was brought swiftly to the ground. "Auah!" was all he had to say as Kagome continued to squeeze and pinch the nerve in his wrist.

"How could you SAY that to me when you know how I feel about you!" she snapped.

"AUUUAAAH!" was the only thing that came out of Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome dropped his wrist.

"Hmf. I'M GOING BACK TO MY CUBICLE!" she yelled.

"Fine!" He replied in a quivering voice. "Where did you learn to do that, Kagome?"

"Ms Kensington showed it to me the other day when YOU were too busy to walk me to my car!"

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Everyone familiar with their antics just went back to their food and Kaede shook her head.

* * *

"WHAT? NO!...NAKED…WHAT?" Alicia was, needless to say, confused about this.

"I'm not coming on to you Ms. Kensington, I only—"

"Yeah, right." She grabbed the side of the shiny white tub and pointed her finger accusingly at him. "You dirty filthy ani—"

Sesshomaru cut her off before she said something she might regret. "I SAID…" he continued more quietly "I only need to take a look in the event that you" he decided to reword his sentence. He sighed and said"that I need to identify your body."

"Why not have a medical professional just keep records or something?" she grumbled in reply as she crossed her arms and sunk deeper into he soapy water. "What about your intense senses. You're always saying you can smell me. Why couldn't you just smell the body?"

"Certain poisons, biologically based weapons, and other methods of death will alter your chemistry and thus your scent." He kept his bored visage set and it appeared to Alicia that his legs were set like stone into the Earth beneath him. "I have to know what you look like."

'He's not going anywhere. He's serious! He's being rather patient with me. He could have dragged me out of the tub by now. His patience will be running thin soon.'

"Ms Kensington, this event is a good example. They could have kidnapped you and left some other charred body in the tent and I would never have known."

The mention of the other charred body made her consider the type of enemy they were dealing with. 'Who has extra charred bodies lying around?' "But why? Why would anyone want to make you only think I was dead?"

"So I wouldn't come looking for you."

"Me?" asked Alicia in disbelief.

"Yes you. The human who knows all my secrets" said the youkai evenly.

"No one knows all your secrets sir. Not even me" said Al, looking away.

"This is true." He said as he shifted his weight and slid one hand into his pocket. He looked down then up, almost playfully through this brow and said "But you do know more than most. " His playfulness faded as he explained "You're privy to a lot of confidential information Ms Kensington. You know more about my operations than anyone else. My enemies will not stop at anything to get their hands on that information."

"So it's not me you'd be saving sir, but the knowledge of you that I now possess." He stared blankly at her. 'I wonder. Does he even consider me a friend? Wouldn't he be upset if something happened to me? Does he have friends? None that I know of.'

"They'd torture you Ms Kensington, and I'd never know."

Alicia stroked her hair and made sure it was still covering her then leaned back, arms resting on the rim of the tub. "Don't worry sir, I'd never tell your secrets. I'd let my death come before my betrayal, sir." Alicia couldn't help but think 'Did his hand just flinch when I said that?'

He glanced off to his left and caught a reflection of himself in a gold plate on a nearby table. "Just stand up Ms Kensington, I promise it won't take long." He picked up the plate, looked in it, and used his reflection in it to straighten his hair out. "It's just a body, no need to be shy. I've seen plenty of them and I hardly think I will be driven senseless with any kind of passion from the likes of your human filth-ridden-waste-sack of a body." Alicia grimaced and noted how he was more interested in his own reflection than the naked woman bathing in rose scented water. She grudgingly stood up.


	11. Revealing Herself, Revealing Himself

Revealing Herself Revealing Himself

The sound of sloshing water caught Lord Sesshomaru's attention and he reluctantly put down the plate-mirror and cleared his throat. Ms Kensington stood hands clasped in front of her hips unconsciously trying to cover herself. "Your hair Ms Kensington, is longer than I thought." She didn't say anything or even look at him. "Please," he said with gentleness unfamiliar to her from him "move your hair." She hesitated halfway through the motion then swept back her wet hair over her tense shoulders revealing her breasts to him.

He took two steps forward and he stopped short when he saw the warning look in her eye. "Why are you so defensive, Ms Kensington? I told you I'm not interested."

"I can't help it. I know you're just picking out all the things you don't like about my body. All my imperfections." Her voice was quiet and subdued. She was trying not to show the hurt the thought caused her, but he could always read the voice and body language like an open book.

His eyes stopped roaming her flesh and he looked deeply into her eyes. He hesitated for a few moments and silence hung in the air. "You're right" he said unapologetically. "However, in this case, I'm calling them unique identifiers."

"I see" she replied and opened her hands. In a barbed voice with more confidence, defiance, and a little bit of anger she said "Well Lord Sesshomaru, what _unique identifiers_ do you see?"

His eyes hardened at the sound of her sharp tongue. He looked her up and down taking note of all the little things that he saw and decided on the most prominent. "First of all your breasts are uneven." Pointing he said "That one is bigger."

Her eyes bugged a little but she was quick to make her face a stoic mask. "It's common. Most women are uneven" she sneered "though most men don't notice. What else?" Why do I keep exacerbating the situation? I'm only making things worse by being so defensive, but I can't help it!'

"Have you ever had that mole on your chest checked out?"

"Mole? This here? That's not a mole it's a freckle."

"That thing, above your right breast? Off to the side a bit?"

"Yeah."

"That's a mole."

"Freckle."

"Mole."

"Freckle!" she said starting to get a little riled up.

"...Mole." he replied evenly.

"It is a Freckle DAMMIT!" She knew he was teasing her now and she worked hard to cover her laughter.

Sesshomaru sighed with irritation and said "Whatever you say Ms. Kensington, but if that _freckle_ of yours ever changes shape see a doctor. You have round scar on your right knee. What is that? It looks like a scab you picked at." He leaned casually against a nearby pole and slid a hand in his pocket. The ice clinked in his glass.

"I fell off my bike when I was 10. A sharp knobby thing tore the flesh. The cut didn't' heal right." She said flatly.

"Turn around" He told her while making a spinning motion with his hand.

Humiliated at the prospect, she did as she was told. She rolled her eyes and sloshed through the suds.

Alicia noticed he was taking his time before he said anything. She couldn't see him and it made her nervous. 'Don't let him see you upset! I guess it's true. He really is disgusted by humans. I'm not that hard to look at. Am I?' "Well Sesshomaru, what's taking you so long? See something back there that you like?" she said defensively.

"Hmf. You have a pimple on your ass."

Alicia was shocked and humiliated. 'What is wrong with me! Why do I provoke him? Her hands immediately went and searched her cheeks, one hand on each side. She didn't feel anything bumpy or unusual. She splashed around to face him, hands still on her ass. "I do not!" she sputtered incredulously.

Sesshomaru walked back to the table and filled a glass with ice and some of the general's scotch. "Yes you do" he replied with a matter of fact tone as he examined his glass.

"I do not!" she screeched, forgetting she was unclothed and just plain angry he would make up something like that. "Get me a mirror!" Sesshomaru picked up a small handled mirror and gave it to her. She began to angle the mirror to search for the possible pink infiltrator on the expanse of her ass. "I don't see one" she said.

"Other side." She flipped the mirror to the other side of her butt and to her dismay, there staring at her in the mirror was a little pink bump.

She let out a scream.

"When will you learn not to doubt me?" he said nonchalantly before he finished off his drink in one swig.

Alicia realized that she felt comfortable with him. 'Even after the insults, I don't feel self conscious around him or anything. They weren't even insults. They were just facts. But wow it didn't take him long to pick out the facts. He's got some vision spotting that pimple from all the way over there.'

"Get dressed. We're done."

Alicia toweled off and picked up her night shirt which was torn and dirty. She frowned and found Sesshomaru handing her one of his button down shirts. "Take this." He looked away from her and into his empty glass then clinked the ice around. "Your possessions were burned. It's not one of my favorites, I wont' miss it. Especially after it has yourelephant-anus smell is smeared all over it.

She took it and buttoned it up. 'Why is he kind one minute then back to a jerk the next?'

There was a fuss at the tent entrance and Jakan's voice could be heard. "Milord, the staff…milord?" Sesshomaru poured himself another drink then stepped through the drape to speak with Jakan. "Milord the staff was successful in punishing the offenders."

"Good Jakan. Make a bed over there for Ms. Kensington to sleep in. She obviously can't sleep in hers and there isn't anywhere safer. Then go and search the tent's ruins for anything salvageable. I will be outside." Sesshomaru pushed the tent door aside and stepped out into the warm sand. He blinked hard and long then tossed the remnant of his scotch into the sand.

Outside the tent in the early hours after sunrise Kagura and Naraku walked by and were observed by Sesshomaru as having a quiet but, heated discussion. Naraku spat "I am sick of this place." Some soldier demons passed them and proceeded to hoot and holler at Kagura. She watched them as they passed, winked, and smiled at them in a truly enticing manner.

Kagura's reply to Naraku was "You're just sick of it because mating season is upon us and you're surrounded by nothing but other males."

"No," Naraku countered "mating season will not have begun until next week."

"Every now and then it arrives early. Legend says an early mating season is an omen."

"No, I'm just sick of the heat. I'm sick of the sand, I'm sick of…" Naraku's voice trailed off as Sesshomaru re-entered the tent.

Jakan had left to investigate the remains of Kagura and Alicia's tent. Before he left, he had set up a cot with crisp white sheets and surrounded the bed with a curtain of mosquito netting. Alicia was already fast asleep in the bed, and his shirt. She had a rough night and would sleep most of the day. She looked stunning through the curtain, like a porcelain doll. Her thick eyelashes fluttered from a dream, and her breath escaped from cherry lips. The morning light filtered through the soft gauzy wall of the tent and was further dispersed through the netting. Sesshomaru found himself fondling the netting with his hand. "I agree with Kagura" he mumbled to himself "mating season seems to have arrived early this year."

Sesshomaru left and went to look at the remains of the tent. There was nothing much left of the tent or anything in the tent except for the silk hijab.

Sesshomaru had Jakan replace her jilbab with one of a similar green, but of crepe material. He also found her some sandals. The next day it was all she had, so Alicia wore her gift home. On the plane ride Jakan, Sesshomaru, and Alicia lounged around the private jet quietly. Alicia was shaken by the experiences of the past few days and didn't have much to say.

She only mentioned she would appreciate that when they travel she be told where they were going so she could prepare accordingly. Then Jakan explained that it was mating season and the demons, including Lord Sesshomaru, would be gone for the first week of spring.

They landed in the airport and were immediately picked up by a limo. They were going straight to WF to tidy up some paperwork and Sesshomaru would meet the mate he had chosen for the week there as well.

"Meet her? For, like, the first time?" Alicia asked cautiously.

Jakan fielded this one. "Ohoohoohoohoohoohoo no. He has met the candidates who met his minimum requirements in person at least once."

"Candidates?" Alicia questioned and then looked at the Lord who wordlessly replied with a look that said _What? Doesn't everyone do that_ ? Then maybe realized how absurd it may sound to her.

"I'll explain it some other time Ms. Kensington. You'll be involved in the process next season, as you are my new personal assistant."

Alicia tried to digest this, but couldn't and took a nap instead.


	12. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

"The season has begun early milord!" When they got to WF the parking lot was nearly empty. The 25 story, U shaped building was also empty. The parking lot was inside the U and the building itself had two main entrances, one on each straight side of the U. The building was white with reflective windows.

"I know, Jakan" He said shortly. When they got to the door it was locked. Alicia was feeling tired after their trip so she suggested being lazy and asking the driver to drive them across to the other entrance.

They walked back towards the limo and the driver standing next to it. Suddenly there was a strange and unfamiliar pinging noise. Alicia looked down and saw smoking bullets holes in the car and the driver then watched the window shatter. Jakan and Alicia dove for cover behind the car. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, stood in his spot and looked around the large white and mirrored U. The shooting ceased for a few minutes as Jakan and Alicia pleaded with their Lord to seek cover.

"No." He said.

"But Sir!" "Milord!" said the lord's assistants.

"I want to go inside. A mere sniper will not stop me. He would've shot me by now unless he is truly incompetent. This must be Meno's doing. If the two of you want to live, walk with me."

A rapid fire of pings studded the car on the same side that they tried to take cover on.The pinging of bullets hitting the metal of the car continued at a faster rate than before. 'No shots are ringing out, he must be using a silencer' she thought. "HOLY SHIT SIR!" Alicia swore. 'We're in real danger here!'

He turned to look at Alicia and said "Have you learned not to doubt me yet Ms. Kensington?" As he looked at Alicia the breeze danced in his hair and his intense eyes gleamed like golden granite. She didn't see any way out except for him. The sniper was moving around and the car would soon be completely riddled.

'Have faith in him Alicia' she told herself. He turned then started across the parking lot. He wasn't moving terribly fast and was almost daring the sniper to shoot him. The pinging continued. She ran out to meet him.

The sniper looked through the scope and lined up his cross hairs "Hahaha. Aren't you over confident. Just like Menomaru said you would be. A few misses on purpose and you just prance your pretty useless ass across the lot. Heh, this will be easy."

"Well, well, well" said the sniper as Alicia stepped into view. The sniper cocked the gun. "This must be the little servant girl. What is she wearing? No matter. I'm sure that dress will look just as lovely with a few splatters of blood" He lined her up in the crosshairs and pulled the trigger.

On the ground Lord Sesshomaru heard a clicking noise and the stupid sniper mumbling. 'The best silencer in the world won't help you sniper. I can hear you.' Sesshomaru, still staring straight ahead, extended his fist out into the air in front of Alicia's face. A single drop of his blood dripped to the ground. Lord Sesshomaru opened his fist and Alicia heard a clink as the bullet, which was meant for her head, hit the ground.

"CRAP." Said the sniper. He was afraid he'd have to go back and tell his boss that he wasn't able to complete his mission. He lined him up in the crosshairs and fired.

As Alicia and Sesshomaru walked across the lot Alica saw Sesshomaru swinging his hand back and forth. 'Is he swatting at flies? Wait…that was not a fly!...flies don't clink when they hit the ground!' Another and another. He just batted them aside as if they were nothing. Jakan was soon by his lord's side as well.

"Oh please!" the little toad yapped "Like bullets could stop my great lord!"

Sesshomaru started to think out loud. "Does this pathetic excuse for a sniper think I can't see him? Pff. He's noisy, clumsy, and ridiculous. I know without a doubt this is Menomaru's sad attempt at eliminating me."

Thankfully that door had not been locked and the trio made it inside. They called up Dr. Totosai to take care of the driver, security to root out the sniper, and made it up to the office where files and reports galore were waiting for Alicia, and Sesshomaru's mate waited for him.

They walked into executive reception where Orchid, surprisingly still at her desk, told them "Toran is waiting in your office for you sir."

"Thank you, Orchid. Now get home. Your boyfriend is waiting for you."

When the trio walked in through the great doors of Lord Sesshomaru's office Alicia's first thought was 'Legs. Her legs are a million miles long. She's flawless.'

Toran, had turned one of the chairs in his office sideways and sat with her long legs crossed and extended. The black miniskirt added to the effect. Her turquoise hair was styled long and full of waves that cascaded over perfect breasts that were clothed in a tight off the shoulder shirt. She looked at Lord Sesshomaru with heavy lidded eyes and stood up. "It's about time, Sesshomaru," she gracefully glided across the room acknowledging only him. She stood in front of him oozing a type of sensuality Alicia could never even hope to possess. Her voice was no doubt feminine, yet deep and full of promises.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Toran's yet, he only spoke to Jakan and Alicia. He gave them instructions on what needed to be done while he was in his Italian villa with Toran for the week. Alicia was disheartened to hear they were going to Italy, a country she herself dreamed of going to someday. Toran said nothing as Sesshomaru said his goodbyes and guided her out of the room, his hand on the small of her back.

Alicia had an ache in her chest, and she couldn't figure it out. She and Jakan were sorting through the papers which Alicia would bring home with her. She rubbed her neck and chest. Jakan asked "Hm, Ms Kensington, what is wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm all…achy? Tense? I don't know. It's probably just stress." 'It feels a lot like a broken heart. Oh don't be stupid Alicia! They were made for each other. And you were made for Kagewaki! He's a half demon; you can make your move this week! Unless he's already got a mate! I hope not.' The ache got worse with that thought. Damn, it i is i a broken heart. "Jakan, do you have a mate?"

The little toad blushed "Yes milady, I mean Ms Kensington. I do."

"Milady?"

"I was thinking of Toran. She is the lord's lady…right now anyway."

Wanting to change the subject, Alicia asked Jakan about his mate. "Ohoohoo, she's lovely. She's been my mate for many years."

"What kind of demon is she?"

"She is a proud toad like me. Oooh hehehehe. I'm going to surprise her tonight with special chocolate covered insects I KNOW she loves. Then we're going all the way to a special swamp I found." The little toad demon sighed and fluttered his eyelids. He clutched some papers and dreamily gazed off into the distance. "She is lovely still after all these years."

It warmed Alicia's heart to know that some demons were in monogamous relationships. "Good for you Jakan. I'm glad. You seem very happy."

"Hmm. Yes. Milord has a difficult time finding demonesses that live up to his standards. I'm afraid sometimes his standards are too high, but then again he is Lord Sesshomaru. He deserves only the best."

After the episode in the parking lot Alicia found it difficult to argue. He is Lord Sesshomaru; Bullet catcher, pimple finder, and villain thwarter. He does deserve the best.

The sun was setting as quickly as it had risen. "Go on Jakan, I'll finish up here." Jakan protested a bit, but then hurriedly ran home to his love. Alicia picked up a few more materials and made it back to her home…her empty lonely home.

Her new house was a ranch which was in a special gated community built exclusively for Lord Sesshomaru's special employees and demons. She figured it was another DDL thing, but didn't have the strength to think about it. It was hideously decorated from the last assistant and she had only gotten around to fixing the bedroom. The house was decorated in olive green, red, and hot pink splatter paint. She walked through her front door into the living room, saw she had no messages on her machine, and then walked all the way to the back of the house into her bedroom. The room was painted a cream color which was a nice contrast to the pre-existing dark wood that made up the molding. She bought a large four post bed with an elegant canopy consisting of sheer cream curtains wrapped around the large sturdy bedposts. It had its own small bathroom and a nice large closet that held most of her dark suits.

She shewed a fly on her way back up to the kitchen and was about to cook something when she felt like being true to her mood and picked up a carton of ice-cream instead. She snuggled under her covers and turned on the TV. She wasn't watching it, but rather thinking about how perfect Toran looked and acted. 'Like a true aristocrat. Icy bitch. She's perfect for Sesshomaru. Why am I upset?' The tears began to roll down her face. 'It can't be over him. I'm just lonely in general. I'll call on Kagewaki tomorrow. I know where he lives, I borrowed that book from him, I'll go return it.' She tossed out the empty carton, shut off the anime, and decided she'd dream of Kagewaki. 'I wonder if he can catch bullets too.'


	13. Match and Mix

Match and Mix

The humans in the office noticed the excitement in the air and attributed it to the beginning of a new season and the return of Sesshomaru to the office. He was supposed to be back that day from his latest business trip. For the demons and half demons it was the beginning of mating season and vacation time was coming up for many of them. Most demons took off the first week in spring to quell their animal instincts through a free and unfettered approach. After their first week their drive was somewhat lessened and they could return to work and focus on what they needed to.

The office was emptying out and only a quarter full this day. Humans saw the logic of taking off as well. However, there were special projects to get done and a certain task force who had catching up to do.

Sango was at her desk bright and early in the am and realized she couldn't put off her findings with Inuyasha any longer. Unaware of how mating season would affect Inuyasha, she picked up her disk and walked to the office he was currently working out of. He had one up in the 'demon's lair, but when working on long term projects such as this he moved to wherever suited him. Kagome told Sango she suspected he just didn't like the atmosphere up there.

When Sango arrived at his door she found a really frazzled looking Inuyasha. He was growling at some poor guy "What do you i mean i you don't have those pens? I WANT PENS WITH GREEN INK DAMMIT!" Then he pushed the guy into the hallway where the fellow left an indent in the wall with his body. Inuyasha continued his senseless tirade and yelled "DON'T COME BACK FROM THE SUPPLY STORE WITHOUT EM! I NEED 'EM!"

'Maybe this isn't the best time to do this.' "Hello Inuyasha" Sango said.

His mood instantly changed "Hi Sango" He stood up and gently took her elbow and guided her to one of cushy chairs in front of his desk. It was then she noticed his tie was loose and he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. He perched himself on the corner of the desk in front of her and leaned forward attentively. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Inuyasha, Its about the software." 'Be brave Sango.'

"Oh yeah, that. What did you find?" His eyes had a very distracted look.

'Is he high? WHAT IS GOING ON?' Sango was alarmed by his kind treatment. He was always friendly, but in a buddy kind of way.

In the doorway behind her a typical mating season scene was occurring between a demon and a demoness who passed each other in the hallway. The male was carrying manila folders and the female was holding a plam pilot. Inuyasha was distracted by the female's short skirt and long turquoise hair and thought the male had no chance with her being a dorky geek with thick rimmed glasses and a pocket protector.

"Well, Inuyasha" Sango continued oblivious to the entire scene behind her. I don't know how happy you're going to be when you hear this, but—"

Inuyasha was trying to listen, but it was just so hard during this time. His thoughts wandered to Kagome.

Sango definitely noticed his peculiar mood. 'What is going on? Why is he looking at me that way?' "Uh, well, Inuyasha I found uh…" 'What did I find? That smell is divine.' "Oh, something with the software." She noticed the room started to smell sweet. 'I wonder what that is.' She became a little light headed and almost forgot why she was there.

"I'm sorry Sango, can you repeat that?" he gently prodded her.

After the two in the hallway passed his door Inuyasha figured that was that. 'Poor guy, he thought, no mate for you this season.' But Inuyasha's thoughts were wrong because the next thing he saw was the pair running back the way they came right into each other's arms and immediately locking lips. They were passionate beyond reason.

Sango heard some commotion behind her and turned to see the scene. 'That's right! It's mating season! Then that means that smell is….Oh My GOD! MUSK! AH! That would explain why the male demons I know were being so nice to me and so cruel to each other today! I have to get out of here!'

"YOU TWO! GET A ROOM!" an incensed Inuyasha yelled as he waved a finger at them! They were too enraptured by with each other to notice. Inuyasha growled long and hard. "Whatever" he mumbled disgruntled. 'How can I get Kagome to do something like that with me?'

Sango felt it was time to leave. "You know what Inuyasha? This probably isn't the best time to discuss this." She said as she picked up her folder and backed out of the room, careful to avoid the kissing couple who were publicly shedding clothing at an alarming rate.

"Alright, but if you see Kagome, tell her I i need i to see her" he asked.

"Sure thing." She smiled. "Hey Inuyasha, you know you can always just call her up."

"Yeah, but then I'd have to use that phone." He turned and glared at it. "Damn phone. Piece of crap technology" he trailed off a bit "...beep beep beep" he mumbled "_beep_this." He walked around his desk and sat in his big leather chair and moped. He became suddenly alert and started to sniff the air. "That's Kagome's scent." he said almost to himself. His nosed twitched slightly as it caught the scent in the air. He leaped straight over his desk out the door and around the corner.

As Sango made her way back to her desk she saw a few scenes like that outside Inuyasha's office and decided it would be best to work at home that day. Sango traveled back to her apartment.

The air was warm and sweet with the blossoms of spring and her kitten Kirara greeted her vocally when she came in the door. "Oh Kirara, you're such a sweetie." She crouched down to pet her kitty then walked into her den and dropped a few disks from work on her desk. One of these disks was the one with the odd data.

Kirara mewed sweetly.

"I know friend, I know. Where was I? You ask?" said Sango to her feline friend.

Meow!

"Hungry, neh? Always hungry…" she mumbled and walked into another room not noticing the malicious eyes that watched her from the other side of the window.

MEOW!

She fed Kirara and sat at her desk. She decided to label the disks so she wouldn't get confused. She pulled out her labels and first wrote them out. She started to apply some then heard the intercom buzzer ring. She kept the disks neatly stacked in order and decided she'd get back to finishing them later. The odd data disk was still unlabeled along with three others.

It was Miroku on the other end of the intercom. "I needed to get out of that office. It was crazy, even for me! Then I realized I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop by."

Sango laughed at the thought of Miroku being overwhelmed or put off by anything sexual. "Come on up. I'll leave the door open for you" she replied through the intercom. Sango went into her small kitchenette to prepare some snacks and take inventory on what she had to offer him to drink.

He appeared in her doorway with a cheery hello. She offered him a seat and told him what she had. They continued their conversation from different rooms. "Oh, Miroku this is my first WF anniversary party. I'm so excited!"

"But Sango, you've worked for the company for years."

"Yes, but no one had asked me to go with them. I was a little to shy to ask anyone else, and definitely uncomfortable with the idea of going alone."

"I find that hard to believe. Hey, Sango I'm expecting an important message from the US can I check my email on your computer? It's a big client and I'm hoping I can get this account."

"Sure. Knock yourself out. It looks like I need to step out for a moment anyway. I need some ice. I'll just go next door."

"Right." Sango pet her kitty on the way out and Miroku made his way over to her desk. Kirara was suspicious of this man and his intentions so she went over to show him who was boss. She hopped up on the desk as he sat down. "Why hello there little kitty." He reached out to pet the cat and it hissed at him then swung at his hand. He jerked away, but in the process knocked the disks off the desk. "Oops." Kirara, feeling that her job was done hopped off the desk and pranced back to her water bowl to take a drink.

Miroku picked up the disks and placed them back in the neat little pile Sango had placed them in. He wasn't sure what order they were in, but he knew the labeled ones were on top. "She's so neat and meticulous all the time. Whatever. These unlabeled ones are probably empty anyway." He placed the black ones back, but in the wrong order.


	14. Transition

Transition

Alicia was woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of the comm. link. 'Oh man, what does lord Sesshy want now? I wonder what time zone he's in.' A groggy Alicia turned on her comm. link and said "Hello?"

"Ohoo Noo Noo!" sputtered Jakan.

"Hey Jakan, it's 3:30am what's going on?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to inform you that we did not apprehend the sniper! He I s still at large."

"CRAP!" Alicia remembered the PING PING noise and it sent a shiver up her spine. She felt safe enough tucked away on the secure complex of housing but she new she would have to leave eventually, and that perhaps the sniper could easily find her. "Jakan, do we have any lead on him at all? What makes u so sure it's a he anyway?"

"The scent Ms. Kensington. I or Lord Sesshomaru could confirm his identity with one sniff if we came across him."

"Really? Hm. Inconvenient that the two of you are away. Maybe I should look into this. He was last seen, or smelled, at the office right?"

"Noooooo Noooo! You can't do that!" he screeched.

"Look Jakan, I can't sit around and do nothing for a week just because the two of you are away. What if he comes looking for me then what? I'll just be a sitting duck. No. I need to do something about it. Doing nothing makes me feel helpless."

"But we don't know anything about him! Don't you think it's foolish to go rushing out into danger when you don't even know when or where danger is?"

'He's got a point.' "Fine. I'll stay in." 'I'll sneak out.'

"You'd better not just be saying that. Don't plan on sneaking out! If Lord Sesshomaru comes home to find you dead it will be my head! Don't go sneaking around!"

Alicia cut off the comm. link and tried to roll over and go to sleep. The beeping of her comm. link continued. She looked at the comm. link with one eye while the other was buried in the pillow, and growled. "Hello?"

"You MUST stay IN the complex!" screetched Jakan.

"Jakan, I have to get out. I have to buy food and paint and maybe some furniture. Then I have to get my suits tailored and—"

"YOU CANNOT!" he screamed. His little screechy voice was howling.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Alicia thought it was kind of funny when he got upset. He wouldn't just sound upset he would throw his little body into tantrum like convulsions. His little arms would go flailing about and he'd run in circles, sometimes around Lord Sesshomaru's legs, which was even funnier. The sight of one so calm and beautiful, contrasted with one so neurotic and homely was sometimes too much for her. 'The thought of one of those scenes is almost too much for me.' She chuckled listening to the little toad freaking out on the other end. Again she just shut off the comm. link and reconsidered her sneaking-out idea. 'If he keeps calling like this night after night I'll be so tired I'll just sleep all week instead.'

The comm. link beeped again. She sat up and glared at the comm. link and its little blinking light sitting on her nightstand. 'Alright, now I'm angry. I NEED to SLEEP! Why can't he just bother me tomorrow?' "Fine you little toad," She reached over and grabbed the comm. link. "I'll stay in, but not after I give you a piece of my mind."

She clicked it on, and before the other party could blurt out his usual speech she said in a low, quick voice "Listen up Jakan, its 330am. Normally I'd have the patience for this, but I'm tired so I'll say it once. I won't leave the God-damned complex. Even if it means that I'll get nothing fucking personal done while the Lord is off fucking his gorgeous-ass vogue model bitch. I understand the order and I understand why. That's all I need. I won't leave. Not even for food, or paint, or suits that need to be tailored or fun that should be had. I will rot away on this plot of land in the middle of demonville. I won't buy any supplies for our next trip or get any work done at the office. If I vomit from the sickening sight of my living room with its olive walls and pink splatter paint I will save it in a zip lock and make you eat it. If this comm. link beeps again and I hear you on the other end I will personally find your swamp and skin you alive. Got that?"

A smooth confident voice said "Actually Ms Kensington, she's a panther demon," Alicia thought she'd die of embarrassment; it was Lord Sesshomaru. "She's not a dog demon. A pity, really. I'm glad you understand. Jakan disturbed me with the implication that you did not."

"I do sir, thank you for your concern" she said soberly. Al slapped her own forehead.

"Hmf. It is a concern born from my investment in you. It just so happens to overlap with your welfare."

"Right sir" Al rolled her eyes.

"We will continue the discussion of the sniper," his sound of his voice got quieter as he turned away from the phone "when I am not so distracted."

"Yes sir, I'lll—" Lord Sesshomaru suddenly shut off the comm. link and she finished the line talking to herself "see you when you return….jerk…lucky jerk." Alicia rolled over once more and fell asleep under the stars of suburban Tokyo as a fly on her nightstand watched her every private move.

* * *

In the rural hills of Italy, within an impeccably decorated villa, Sesshomaru sat up in bed working on his palm pilot with a sleeping mate by his side. Mating season was the only exception for those who didn't sleep. Even Sesshomaru was known to catch a few winks after a playful evening with his mate.

Toran woke and watched him working. His golden eyes would rapidly scan the little screen until they caught something of interest. He would tap away until he found a screen that he would gaze at for a few moments then _tap tap_ and his eyes would move again. "Sesshomaru, do you really get wireless out here?"

Without drawing his eyes away from his screen he replied "I do pay for it."

'He is a good provider' she thought 'a generous lover as well, however he isn't the most affectionate male I've ever know. He is more powerful than any other demon I know, who still walks the earth and has more money than God. Yet, he is always distracted….but by what? What is on that palm pilot that could possibly be more interesting than me? I must find out. He's an old school demon. Always in control, never at a loss for power, and he keeps his contact with humans minimal, with the exception of that assistant. He must be hiding something. Its true humans are handy in such roles but she does more than get his dry cleaning and makes reservations. She has been invested in, as I just heard him say. Perhaps if I ever tire him out I can get a look at this gadget of his find out his secrets.'

Toran began to stroke his thigh and a mischievous grin came to his lips. He turned off the device and placed it on the bed stand then turned his attention towards her.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his house in the safe gated community as after hanging up with Kagome. She just called to cancel their date again. She lived in an apartment near Sango's outside the complex and across town. Inuyasha he felt a frustration that cannot be described in words. 'I feel like she's avoiding me, but why? What's going on? Who do I know who knows women?' He thought of his brother, but quickly, in his mind, heard a buzzer and crossed out his image with a red X. 'Human women.' "Hmmm" With the next image that came to mind a cheery bell and a green circle surrounded the person that came to mind: Miroku. "That's right! He's the office flirt! He's gotta know what's up with Kagome!"

Inuyasha pulled out a shiny silver flip phone his brother recently gave him or rather forced him to take.

Inuyasha remembered when his brother gave him the phone;

"Brother, what if I need to reach you in am emergency?" asked Sesshomaru cooly.

"I dunno" shurgged Inuyasha, unconcerned.

"Take it" commanded Sesshomaru, handing him the narrow shiny phone.

"Damn. Another piece-a-junk to complicate my life. What is it really? Some kind of tracking device?"

"You're catching on, brother. But no, this time it's really just a phone."

"Keh."

Shaking his head at the thought, Inuyasha spoke out loud to himself in his kitchen. "Okay…her number is in here, so I just gotta get to that menu…ah" Inuyasha's claws kept interfering and pressing the wrong buttons. "Damn…grrrr. How does Sesshomaru do this?" He just kept pressing harder and more vehemently. "Shit. NO! Stupid phone…" he muttered "buttons…too damn small…DAMN!"

From outside the house a loud swearing could be heard. Naraku, who was across the street watering his lawn in t-shirt and a pair of American jeans and a scowl mumbled "Baka…probably broke something again."

Inuyasha stood in his kitchengrowling at the broken phone in his hand. The top half dangled by a wire as he extracted his clawed thumb from the sparking hole he left in the key pad and tossed in on the counter. 'I know where Miroku lives. I'll just go and see him.' Inuyahsa left his car in the garage and revved up his motorcycle. He sped down the street and out of the complex.


	15. Trust Between Mates

Trust Between Mates

Sango and Kagome had spent the afternoon together after Kagome once again called and canceled her date with Inuyasha scheduled for that night. They spent most of the day at a local shopping mall then ended up in Sango's apartment to have dinner. They were sitting in her kitchen at a small round wooden table under a single shaded light which hung from the ceiling. They sat back with empty plates on the table and a mewing Kirara purring at their heels.

"Sango, I don't' know how to tell him I'm not ready. I'm scared that…well…if I don't, ya know, do it with him," Kagome blushed with the mere mention of sex. "that he'll leave me."

"Have you even talked about it yet?" asked Sango placing her napkin on the table.

"No, not really. Well it's the season, and he keeps calling me, and he found me in the break room the other day and …" she made an exasperated sound. "It's like he just wants my body now. He usually likes our talks and to hold my hand." She perked up and continued "Oh! And when we kiss the only reason, he told me, that when he breaks it, its to look into my eyes because he thinks they're so beautiful." The two girls sighed in unison.

"I had no idea he was such a romantic."

"He's not, he's just really honest." Kagome got dreamy eyed and rested her head on her hand. "I guess he does care, more than I thought."

Sango was relieved that Kagome came to that realization and decided to turn the conversation into a little more fun. "So Kagome, when do you know when you're ready…ya know…with a guy?"

"Huh?" The question broke off Kagomes contact with the far way place she was visiting. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when do you know when you're ready to go all the way with a guy? Do you have a time limit or something or do you just do it when you feel it comes naturally to you?"

"Well…uh…" Kagome was obviously uncomfortable with the question "I…uh…"

"Its okay Kagome, its just me. I won't judge you."

"To tell the truth Sango…I haven't."

"Uh? Oooooooh. I see." Sango felt relief because she too was as inexperienced as her dear friend. Kagome twiddled her thumbs and looked up sheepishly. Sango said, "Don't feel awkward Kagome" she put her hand on Kagome to show support. "I'm a virgin too" she whispered conspiratorially. Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled.

"I feel really relieved Sango, that I'm not the only one!" The two girls laughed.

"I know!" Sango said excitedly I think we feel that way partly because we're surrounded by demonesses who are so aggressive sexually."

"I know! Oh my God! I know! There was a demoness the other day at work who…" the girls continued on into the night with their new common bond.

They took they're conversation to the next room over and two steps down: the living room. They cracked open some Haagen-Dazs, popped on her big screen TV, and watched some tragic movies.

* * *

A few buildings away Miroku had invited Inuyasha in and they sat having a long involved discussion about women. "You have to be kind with Kagome. She's a nice girl and deserves the best" explained Miroku. 

"Well duh-uh!"

"I didn't finish. I mean, Inuyasha that you have to communicate this sentiment to her. You may know that she's special, but she doesn't know you know it unless you tell her."

"Aaaah. I get it." He said thoughtfully. "I have to tell Kagome what I like about her."

"Yes. Just be honest. With a girl like that it'll be easy to find things to complement her on."

"Right. Then she'll mate with me?"

"Uh—" Miroku was taken aback by Inuyasha's bluntness. "Maybe. Maybe not. Just remember that patience is a virtue and often rewarded." He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed two more beers. "Just be careful Inuyasha. Think before you speak to her."

"I know I know. I do care about her. I just don't know how to say it."

Miroku handed his friend a beer and sat down again. "Hmm" he rubbed his chin as he thought of a possible solution. "Maybe when you're brother gets back he can help."

"Sesshomaru help? Yeah right, that jerk."

They popped open their bottles and each took a drink. Inuyasha lounged back on the couch and sunk into its luxurious cushions.

Miroku mirroed Inuyasha's movements across form him in a large chair. "Yeah, but he's a jerk who knows what to say to women. Did you see his mate for this season?" Miroku let out a whistle and said "Hot."

"Yeah, well, she'll end up using him in the end just like all the others."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll get his amount of using in as well." They both laughed and reached across to clink bottles.

"Well, Miroku, I don't want to wait. He won't be back until the end of the week. By then the season will have…ya know…dwindled."

"Hmm. Well how about a double date. I'll ask out Sango and the four of us can go somewhere for dinner."

"I don't know, Miroku." Inuyasha pictured Miroku walking away with an arm around Sango and Kagome. "I think I need some alone time with her."

"Oh keep your pants on for a little while Inuyasha! I'll want some alone time with Sango as well."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away Lord Sesshomaru lay in bed mating with Toran. He was on his back and she straddled his hips. There wasn't any smooth rhythm to their sex, but instead it was mechanical movement. Lord Sesshomaru watched Toran and she noted the movement of his eyes. He was breathing heavily, but still had a bored countenance. His eyes, moved from heir colliding hips up to her breasts, which were bouncing in perfect unison. 'He said he thought my breasts were perfect' she thought. 'That must mean he likes them. He's not enjoying himself enough to be tired afterwards. Dammit Sesshomaru. I have to snoop! I can't do that when you're wide awake! Tire yourself out!' She began to ride him harder and more aggressively. 

'What can he be thinking? He's not exactly participative this time.' she continued to think. His hands moved from the mess of sheets to her waist. 'Joining us Sesshomaru?' she thought angrily. 'If I wanted nothing but a hard dick, I would've brought my dildo on this trip.' His hands began to caress her and squeeze her bottom. She liked it. "Mmmmm." She said out loud.

She searched his face for some kind of reaction, but it was stone. Sesshomaru got a far away look in his eyes then closed them and knit his brow. 'What could he be thinking?' she wondered. One hand moved from her waist to her knee, where his thumb kneaded a small circle 'Does he think this will pleasure me?' He let out a few grunts of pleasure and sat up embracing her. He nuzzled his face in between her breasts and kissed her fair skin, then did what Toran thought was a peculiar thing. He planted to successive kisses in a very specific spot above her right breast.

He moaned with vigor and his kisses trailed up her neck to her lips. This annoyed her because his face was too close to read. 'He seems really into me now. What is going on? He pushed her on her back and took control of her pleasure. He was more tender than he hand been all week. His hands were everywhere, taking in her skin, or were they searching for something?

Toran laid back and let him take her until they came. He squeezed her almost affectionately and held her close. He kissed her neck, and brushed her tussled hair aside. 'I think its just afterglow, but I might be falling for this guy.. He's so mysterious.' She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. After she was convinced he had fallen asleep she slipped out of his arms, picked up the palm pilot. She walked down the cream and wrought iron hallway to the dining room. She pulled out a cherry wood chair and sat. Toran then leaned on the table which was so polished she could see her reflection. There she tapped away for dirt on her mate.

In the bedroom, Sesshomaru sat up, never having fallen asleep in the first place.


	16. Shokcers In Demonville

That morning Alicia groggily rose from bed and fumbled through her morning routine. Her motivation was to get through the day was to see Kagewaki. She dressed casually in jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a high pony tail. She picked up her bag and a book he let her borrow and cheerily walked down the block to Kagewaki's house.

As she walked up the sidewalk to the door she saw his big black SUV in the driveway and she imagined it surrounded with a gaggle of their pretend children and him, trying to coordinate an outing with good humor. The house was a light creamy yellow stucco with two stories and a variety of large windows. She walked into the shaded alcove and rang the bell. She heard some yelling and before she knew it Kagewaki was at the door. His long wavy hair was down and his beautiful brown eyes were wide with surprise when he saw her. Instead of inviting her in he stepped barefoot out into the alcove with her. "Alicia, this is…ah…quite a surprise." His hands dove into the pockets of the blue terrycloth robe he was wearing.

"Yeah, sorry if you're in the middle of something," she said with a raised brow "but I finished this book you lent me and I wanted to return it before I forgot." She was all smiles and he was as polite as always but Alicia also thought he was hiding something. 'He must have a mate!'

"Right," he took the paperback from her hands. "I need to get back—"

Just then a man of fine features, a strong demanding voice, long dark hair, and antennae stuck his head out the door. "Kagewaki, you must return to me. " He looked Alicia up and down and decided to ignore her. " I am beginning to get bored." Alicia thought he was a bit bossy for a guest.

Kagewaki responded saying "In a moment Gatenmaru."

"No," Gatenmaru said opening the door widely and revealing the leather studded collar and matching thong that he was wearing without shame.

'Holy shit! Kagewaki and Gatemaru are lovers!' Sesshomaru had taught Alicia a thing or two about keeping a blank face, so she was able to take it all in without embarrassing anyone any further.

"You must return to me, NOW! I will be waiting in the kitchen" demanded the lover. As he turned to leave it was made evident that Gatenmaru's collar was really a leash.

Kagewaki closed the door and swallowed. He turned to look at Alicia whose face gave nothing away. He gently put his hands around her shoulders and said quietly "Alicia, please don't say anything about him. I know he seems harsh, but we're really in love."

"Okay" she said while emotions ran high inside her. 'Keep calm.' "I'll keep it secret that" she motioned towards the door "you're gay."

Kagewaki cocked his head and said "no, not that—everyone knows that." He laughed until he realized that she had not. "Ah." He rubbed her arms a little and continued. "Well, you see, he's…Then again if you don't already know I'd better not tell you."

'Why didn't anyone tell me? Wait! Lord Sesshomaru did tell me Kagewaki wouldn't be interested! Why didn't I listen? I guess I didn't want to know why Kagewaki wouldn't be interested. Kagewaki must have known I was interested! Why didn't he drop hints? Everyone knows? Why didn't anyone clue me in? I'm such a fool!' Trying to find a way to stall in order smooth these feelings out before she left she asked "How did you guys meet?"

He smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Well," he started, "its kind of funny. He works for Lord Sesshomaru's mate. I met when they had their first meeting." He looked away from her and smiled even broader. "It was love at first sight."

"Wow. That's great." 'How do I reconcile these feelings for him? I'm totally head over heals with a gay man. I can't believe it. I do want him to be happy and he is. All I can do is be supportive and accepting. BUT I LOVE HIM! Gatenmaru sucks! He's a rude jerk! No, no, no. I have to get out of here. This is so strange!' "Well, you'd better get back in there. You'll tell me all about it Monday?" she winked at him. The question expressed Alicia's desire to keep the friendship, but she had a sinking feeling that things would never be the same.

"Sure," he winked back. "I look forward to our talks, Alicia." He took her hand and said " You know that right?" He said it almost as an apology.

'He must have known I cared for him. He must have. Buy why did he let me go on like that?' The pain and humiliation stabbed her even deeper. "Yeah. Me too." She did a good job of swallowing her pain as they said their goodbyes. When she walked down the path back to the sidewalk, she glanced over at his SUV and saw the happy family dissolve into clouds of smoke.

Alicia walked back to her house in a bit of a fog when she saw that Naraku was watering his lawn and was not in the immediate pursuit of a mate. It made her curious and she slowed her pace a bit to catch his eye. When she did she waved and he nodded in acknowledgement. 'Such an unusual man' she thought as she crossed the street to meet with him.

He finished watering the last patch of grass as Alicia walked up "Hello Naraku, I didn't expect to see anyone on my walk. It seems to me everyone is either on a trip or in a stat of recluse with their mates."

"So it would seem. Do you not have a mate Ms. Kensington?"

Wondering where she would take this train of thought Alicia answered caustiously. "Not as of yet. I haven't found anyone to my liking. What about you Naraku?"

"Hmm, the same."

Her eyes glanced at his taught body and defined muscles and she realized how different he and Kagewaki were. Narakus features were sharper and his eyes were red like a demon's. Kagewaki's body was softer looking, not out of shape, but not as defined as Naraku. Apparently Naraku was not shy about showing it off either. He began to roll up the hose and Alicia followed. "Where are you coming from?" he asked.

"I was visiting your brother. I dropped off a book I had borrowed."

"Did you figure it out yet?" he asked peering at her from the very corner of his eyes.

"Yeah." She said quietly and a little sad. He laughed a little and Alicia took offense. "HA! HA! Let's all laugh at Alicia!" she said with sarcasm. The "I'm such a fool" she said sincerely. She raised her hand to her forehead and closed her eys. "How could I not know? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Did Lord Sesshomaru not tell you?" asked Naraku.

"Not directly no. He only said that Kagewaki wouldn't be interested in me. He didn't say anything about him being gay" she motioned towards his brother's house.

"Mmmm. I see. I need to change into other clothes. Come inside. We can continue this discussion over tea." A warning bell went off in Alicias head, but her curiosity over what Kagura had said about him got the better of her.

"Sure."


	17. Naraku's Web

Naraku's Web

When Alicia walked inside she was disappointed by Kaguras exaggeration. It was dark, and there was purple, but it was understated. The split level house had light gray walls that were interrupted by medium dark wood and drapes such a deep purple they were almost black. The set up was spare with only a little furniture, high quality tatami mats, and Chinese screens. He showed her to a large cushioned love seat and said "Wait here, I will be back." When he turned to to walk towards his bedroom she saw the large burn scar on his back.

When he returned he was wearing a pale blue top and gray bottoms. They were some kind of kimono. He poured her some tea and continued the conversation "My brother is not a homosexual. He's simply giving in to his demon nature."

"I don't understand" said Al picking up her tea.

Naraku sat down next to her on the small couch. He leaned in close to her as he spoke "Demons live a long time Ms. Kensington." His arm which that rested on the back of the couch slid closer to her. "Over that time," his eyes roamed up an down her body "our tastes change. He prefers males now, but will become bored soon enough and in the next century then may swing back to females. He's very fickle that way. He's unlike me, and my taste, which has always stayed" he looked deeply into her eyes "consistent."

She shifted her weight away from him, but Naraku was persistent. He shifted closer to her on the couch, his arm falling from the back of the couth to around her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she watched his hand gently squeeze her upper arm. "You mean then that he's bisexual?" she asked.

In a sense. Our sexuality," he touched her hair tenderly and murmured "is more fluid than that of a regular mortal." She turned to look him in the eye. "My brother" he said "is the fool, not you." Alicia smiled at the thought and at Naraku. She shifted only her eyes away this time as he came in closer and nuzzled up against her neck. He wasn't kissing her yet, but taking in the sent of her skin and hair. She felt his one arm around her still, pulling her closer, while his other was roaming freely about her body. "I think, I—" she sputtered.

He began to kiss her neck lightly.

"Oh buddy" she said knowing what she got herself into by coming inside. Her eyes unfocused and she realized they were rolling up. "No" she said uselessly "No I, oh" 'Actually its nice to have someone want me.' She let him pull her closer face to face. He kissed her lips with depths of perfection. She sank deeper into his arms yielding to his embrace. "Mmmmm" 'I feel like I'm sinking into a vat of total bliss…sinking? Sinking!' Alicia was reminded of something Lord Sesshomaru had told her during their trek across the sands of Syria. 'Lord Sesshomaru told me that Naraku absorbs his enemies! What's even worse, he told me that you never know who his enemies are!'

In one hard shove she pushed Naraku off and stood looking down at him. Her hair was messed up, her clothes wrinkled and she was trying to catch breath she hadn't realized she'd lost. They were still a moment regarding each other wordlessly. His face gave nothing away. After the extended silence he said "My apologies. It is the season, and I let it get the better of me."

"I also apologize. I shouldn't have come in" said Al, flattening out her rumpled clothing.

"Mmmm" he nodded.

Alicia turned to make her exit and gasped at what she saw on a large nearby plant.

"Oh, yes that is my pet." He purred. On a branch of the small tree sat one of the largest and hairiest spiders she had ever seen.

"God, Naraku, its huge!" she said in a sputtered whisper as she felt her heart rate rise. Its body was the size of her hand, wrist to fingertips, and the legs were as thick as cigars. "I have to go" she stepped back and walked off. Naraku stood and caught her wrist. She told herself 'Be passive! Like Sesshomaru! Don't show your fear!' she turned to see a firm angry face glaring at her. "Let me go." She said calmly.

He replied in a tight controlled voice "Not until you pet it. Too often this animal is misunderstood. He's well fed and will not attack unprovoked." He yanked her closer. "Pet him, then you will be allowed to go. I will not allow you to leave in fear."

She nodded her ascent 'Its silly that I should be afraid of a bug.' She glanced at the spider 'A gargantuan bug.'

Naraku released her and walked over to the plant. He extended his arm and the spiders slowly extended its legs out to his arm and ambled to a comfortable spot on his shoulder. Alicia swallowed and lost some color in her face.Naraku told her to sit on the couch and he sat down next to her with the spider. Alicia took a few breaths as the spider crawled to Naraku's lap. "Don't be nervous Alicia," he said gently "if he bites anyone, it will be me, I'm the one he is sitting on." She smiled nervously.

Naraku took Alicia's hand gently and placed it on the spider's back. Alicia took no sudden movements and mouthed "Oh my God!" It was kind of bristly, but pleasant. She relaxed and didn't fear it anymore. "How did it get so big, Narkau?"

"Actually it is a very small spider demon. Very small in deed." He said as he pet it and scratched it like it were a small dog. His ease with the bug was somewhat comforting to Alicia.

"Does he have a name?" she asked.

"No. Maybe you should think of a name." Alicia was feeling realized with Naraku, even though he was still kind of creepy. She was coming to, what she identified as, an understanding of him.

'Like the spider, he is just misunderstood.' Little did she know the Naraku was mentally rubbing his palms together over progress he was making in an intricate plan.

The spider leaped from Naraku's lap back up to the tree. "Graceful, isn't he?" he said. Once on his favorite plant the spider made slow deliberate movements until it was nestled back into its place.

"What does it eat?" she asked, now curious about the creature.

"Small vermin. Bugs."

"Flies?"

"Yes."

"He's welcome in my home. I seem to have an unending amount of them flitting about my house. I don't know why I have so many. Its usually only one at a time, but still there always around. I swat them, I shew them out my windows, but they're always around! Drives me freakin' nuts" said Al a little flustered.

"Hmf" was all Naraku had to say. He wasn't sharing something he had figured out a long time ago. He changed the subject. "What is it that is bothering you Alicia. I can tell now its not the spider anymore."

She was more relaxed than before, but still on edge about the idea of being absorbed by him. 'I might as well be honest. I've got nothing to lose by that.' "I'm…well…Honestly speaking Naraku, I was afraid you were going to absorb me."

He let out a loud burst of laughter and didn't stop for a few minutes. When he noticed Alicia did not find it as amusing as he did he explained "I only absorb demons. Humans are no good to me."

"You mean humans are no good for you?"

"Hm. That too."

Alicia smirked at his small joke.

"Do you have other pets?" she asked, now curious. He was making her feel good. His advances were flattering and his affection for that weird bug was intriguing.

"Yes, I do, but I don't think I will test the strength of your stomach any more today."

'Another joke?' she chuckled.

"You said you had to get going" he continued "will you allow me to walk you home?" Alicia was having a topsy turvy day emotionally and wasn't sure she'd make it home unscathed if she went alone. 'Who knows what'll happen. "Sure" she said sincerely "I'd like that."


	18. Sex, Flies, and Videotape

Sex Flies and Videotape

The stars appeared as pinpoints of light against the velvety sky of night. The lawns of the other houses on the complex were all perfectly manicured, except for Alicia's. She hadn't the time to garden. Or find a gardening service. The streets and sidewalks were smooth and new. The houses all had brand new finishes and sidings. Some lawns were littered with FisherPrice toys. On the stroll back to Alicia's house, Narkau brought up Kagewaki again. "So what was he doing this time with that moth demon, Gatenmaru? Something kinky no doubt."

Alicia laughed out loud. ""How did you know?"

"I am, Naraku," he rolled the "r" a bit "I know everything. So what was he doing?"

"I'm not sure, but it did involve leather and a leash" said Al.

"Mmm, sounds about right." Narkau was glad that his plan was coming together so nicely. To have Alicia walk right into his home was more than just luck. He could easily use her against Kagewaki, easily. All it would take was some extra charm, some human affection, and patience. 'Once Alicia makes the connection between Gatenmaru the moth demon and Menomaru the moth demon her honor will ultimately bind her to Sesshomaru. Kagewaki is harboring Gatenmaru and would also be suspect to any amount of espionage against Sesshomaru. Yes, this is working out nicely. This could lead to Kagewaki's death. Finally.' Naraku chuckled to himself at his devious thoughts.

"What's so funny, Naraku?"

"Nothing, just thinking about my brother and his peculiar ways. Hew was always a little different."

"Yeah? How so?" she asked now curious and had a sparkle in her eye. 'Naraku as always so cold and aloof during the staff meetings. He has never shown any warmth towards anything I've ever seen before. I guess meeting up with him outside the office like this is the reason why he seems so different now.

'Where should I begin' he thought 'How about his idiot behavior as a child always gaining the majority of our parents affection? How he always managed to steal my girlfriends away in high school _and_ college? How about how he always proves he's' more talented than me like getting a doctorate! Bastard. Or what about how he gave me this scar on my back?' "No, I shouldn't. He's had enough embarrassment for one day." He said, swallowing his bitterness. "Have a good night, Ms. Kensington."

"Please, call me Alicia."

"Sure, Alicia. Good night." 'Its all too easy' he thought. 'All too easy.'

* * *

That same evening, Kagewaki's house was warm with the glow of lamplight dispersed through wide open spaces. The living room was decorated in fall colors. The light woods all matched the banister of the sweeping staircase which led up stairs. At the end of a dark windowless corrider the door of Kagewaki's bedroom lay open. Past the discarded clothing on the floor, and the unmade bed, the door to the masterbath left a wedge of light on the floor. In the steaming shower Kagewaki stood rinsing soap off his lean body. Kagewaki wasn't alone.

Gatenmaru wrapped his arms around Kagewaki from behind "We have to kill her." He kissed Kagewaki's neck and took the washcloth from his hand then started to wash his back.

"No, we can't" he replied calmly. He turned to face his lover. "I trust her. She doesn't even know who you are" he said.

Gatenmaru took Kagewaki's face into his hands and said "She will figure it out. Then we will both be killed. She is only human!" Kagewaki tried to avoid Gatenmaru's eyes by looking side to side then had a realization that may change Gatenmaru's mind. "If she were to die Sesshomaru would be after both of us. I would be inclined to let him catch us. She is a trusted friend. I couldn't live with a betrayal like that on my conscience."

"A friend? Just a friend?" said Gatenmaru with some irritation.

"Yes. A friend."

"How could a mere friend outweigh your lover?"

Kagewaki touched Gentaru's face as he felt the weight of those words. 'I feel more loyalty towards Alicia, but what I share with Gatenmaru is special…or is it just lust? A lust that may or may not outlast the season.'

Gatenmaru slid his hands down to Kagewaki's waist and clasped his hands behind his lovers back. Kagewaki leaned his head back into the steaming trail of water while Gatenmaru decorated his neck and collarbone with kisses. Kagewaki instead of falling into an amorous spell juggled conflicting feelings. "Tomorrow," Gatenmaru whispered "you can prove your love for me by killing that girl."

* * *

Alicia woke up the next day and was lazy most of the morning. She watched some TV and did some laundry. During the afternoon Naraku appeared at her door. Alicia was embarrassed because she had yet to change out of her pj's: light sweatpants and a tank top.

Naraku thought 'She makes it so easy to manipulate her' "You look…" Naraku's eyes roamed to her bare feet and back up "wonderful. Here come out." He took her hand and drew her out of the her doorway to look in the driveway." I hope you don't mind, but I saw your lawn last night and thought it needed some sprucing up. I took the liberty of buying you a new garden. I will take this afternoon to plant it for you." Her face lit up and she said "Oh Naraku!" She walked towards a cart filled with flowers and small bushes. She smelled the flowers and touched the small bushes with her fingertips and gasped a little. "They're beautiful!" She turned around and threw her arms around Naraku then did a short happy dance. She told him she would be out to help him plant once she changed her clothes.

When she went inside he turned towards the street, surveying his surroundings and said "too easy. Too too easy. A little help around the house, and your mind will be mine."

* * *

In Italy, Sesshomaru removed his hand from a broken neck and let Toran's limp body thud to the ground. He looked at her then at the live video stream she stumbled upon while snooping through his favorite gadget, the palm pilot. He kneeled down next to her and sighed. Sesshomaru stroked her hair, closed her eyes with his fingertips then kissed her forehead. He whispered "We cold have been great Toran, if only you believed in me, and not Menomaru."

He showered, dressed, took another look at Toran and left the villa. 18 hours later he was back in Japan. The feel of familiar turf under his feet was comforting, but did not take away the concern he felt from the images his cameras were feeding to his palm pilot. His tiny mobile security cameras were disguised as flies. They were what he affectionately referred to as his fly-cams.


	19. House Guest

House Guest

Earlier the same day Miroku called Sango and Inuyasha called Kagome and between the four of them they set up a time and place to meet for dinner. Kagome met with Sango later in the afternoon at Sango's apartment to do each others hair and give tips on make-up and flirting. Kagome sat in front of a mirror while Sango stood behind her, hands full of hair and a mouth full of bobby pins. Kagome wore a sleeveless knee length dress of black satin and gold piping. It was snuggly fitted with a mandarin collar. Sango wore a long sleeved pink dress with a short skirt of crepe that was flared and pleated. Sango's long sleeves were sheer and she decided to wear her hair down and let it cascade over her shoulders. Kagome, on the other hand, was having Sango giver her a French twist.

Across town, Inuyasha picked up Miroku and they started on their way to Sango's apartment to pick up the girls. When they were all together they exchanged compliments and thoughts they had about the restaurant that they had decided on. Then they hit the road. While their four door sedan went one way a black stretch limo passed them goingin the other direction. As Inuyasha pulled up the car to the red light he noticed the limo and said "Hey guys, isn't that Sesshomaru's limo?"

"Nah," Miroku replied "he's in Italy."

It was Sesshomaru.

* * *

As the afternoon came to an end Naraku and Alicia were side by side, chatting about the flowers, and laughing. 'I wonder what else I can charm him into doing for me' Alicia thought. When it started to rain she invited him in for dinner. She asked him to order some Chinese food while she washed the garden's dirt from her body. She stood in the shower shampooing her hair and thought 'I wonder about Naraku. I know he wants me, but for what? And Why? Its nice to have someone be so into me, but Lord Sesshomaru did warn me against him. I've learned my lesson with Kagewaki. I need to pay heed to Lord Sesshomaru's warnings.'

She doused herself in the warm water, closing her eyes and feeling the sadness of loss wash over her. 'Kagewaki…it's a shame I wont' be around next century when your interests change. Dammit. Why does love hurt so much? You and that damn moth demon. Wait. Moth demon? Isn't Menomaru a moth demon? No…No! Toran's assistant! He could have been there at WF when we got back from Syria.' She whispered as her eyes snapped open "He could be the…THE SNIPER!" She decided to find out more about this guy before she ran off to tell Lord Sesshomaru that he had found the sniper. 'Lord Sesshomaru! Toran's assistant! Maybe he's in trouble! Oh wait. Heh. Lord Sesshomaru in trouble? Bah. Unlikely. He can take care of himself.'

She got out of the shower a few minutes later, shewed a fly then put on a cotton robe. Alicia offered Naraku some towels and told him he was welcome to use the shower. He accepted "I am filthy, aren't I?" He looked in her eyes softly and said "I am, Ms Kensington, having a wonderful day" he touched her face and said "Thank you."

* * *

Inuyasha was doing a find job of making Kagome feel special that evening. He complimented her dress and hair, held the door for her, laughed at her jokes and was acting rather mature…well…as mature as Inuyasha can be. He was pretty sure balancing the spoons on his face impressed her.

The four of them got a table next to the window and didn't realize they were being watched. Across the street a woman wore a trench coat, a scarf over her head, and sunglasses at night. She was taking pictures of the lauging group, more specifically of Inuyasha. "We were meant to be Inuyahsa!" she mumbled to herself. Her camera let out a clickwhirr noise with each image of the half-demon she stole. "No one else may have you!" clickwhirrr She zoomed in with her powerful lens and took a few close-ups then caught a bus home.

* * *

Alicia replied to Naraku's insincere statement and said "You're welcome Naraku" and closed the bathroom door between them. 'What an odd man' she thought. She walked towards the kitchen and found Kagewaki standing in her living room. A little thrown that he let himself in she said "Shouldn't you be with your mate?"

"Yeah, well—I—" he sputtered.

"Brother…How unexpected." Naraku emerged from the bathroom in only a towel much to the chagrin of the other two. Kagewaki's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged as he saw Naraku make himself comfortable at Alicia's side. 'What is he doing here? Unless it is to kill Alicia? Too perfect. Alicia is well trained and will not go without a fight.'

"Naraku," sputtered Kagewaki "what are you…" he eyed the towel and Alicias robe. He bit his lower lip and looked at the ground. Alicia didn't' know what to say. "Alicia I need to speak with you—"

"I think Kagewaki, she has heard enough of your empty words." Naraku took Alicia's wrist and tried to pull her away. Alicia stood solid where she was and didn't budge. Naraku thought 'Hm…this should be interesting. She's in a fighting mood.'

"Narkau, " she turned to him, put her hand on his face and said "Go wait for me in the kitchen, please." Narkau reluctantly went to the kitchen.

"Its not what it appears Kagewaki, we were gardening, then—"

"I don't care about that—" he grabbed her arms and pulled her close. "you're in great—" his message was interrupted with a familiar Beep Beep of Alicia's comm. link.

* * *

"Miroku, quit flirtin' with the waitress!" Inuyasha said half jokingly.

Miroku replied "I genuinely thought I knew her from somewhere, wouldn't it be rude if I didn't say something?" Sango rolled her eyes "And, please Inuyasha why would I need to flirt with some other girl when there are two,beautiful ladies right here with me."

"Us." Inuyasha said. "They're with both of us." The girls thanked Miroku for the compliment and decided to powder their noses before dessert. Once in the ladies room Sango and Kagome shared their opinions about how they felt the evening was going.

* * *

"Hold that thought" Alicia said as she extracted herself from Kagewaki's grip. She picked up her comm. link and Sesshomaru immediately told her to put in the ear piece. The ear piece guaranteed that no one no one else would hear what he had to say. "Get out" he said flatly. "Kagewaki is there to kill you. His lover is on his way. Get to Inuyasha's house, its only 4 houses down and he has plenty of weapons hidden there. Don't' leave through any door. Go through a window. Contact me when you get there." Then he hung up.

She pretended it was something minor so her unexpected guest wouldn't get suspicious. Alicia said "All right sir, I'll be sure to have that ready by Monday." ' Why doesn't he ever say goodbye?' Turning her attention to Kagewaki she said "Sorry, hold that thought a little longer. I have to pee." She skipped to the bathroom, closed the door and stepped into the tub. After a few minutes of jiggling the screen she opened the door and hopped out.

The rain was cold and quickly soaked her robe. Alicia ran down back behind her house and through her neighbor's backyards. She remembered her sensei's words in her ear as she leapt onto and over the fences, against the wind, aware of the thunder and lightning in the sky.

She made it to Inuyasha's house and saw no lights on. She rattled the side door to the garage open and leaned on it as it closed. She commed Lord Sesshomaru and said "Inu—" she was panting "-yasha"more panting interupted her speech"isn't home" pant pant "sir."

"Go inside and make yourself comfortable. He has no alarms. Go in the door from the garage" he said calmly.

"Okay" Al agreed.

"Don't turn on the light." Silent lightning lit Alicia's way and thunder rolled in the distance. "You should see a stairway to your immediate right. Go up it."

"Uh-huh" said Al as she cautiously followed her lords instructions.

"Go all the way to the end of the hallway. His bedroom should be there. Look under his bed. You should see cases. These cases hold a variety of weapons. Guns, ammo, knives, maybe even a sword."

She found a few long cases and a couple of short square ones. All but one was gray graphite closed with little metal latches. The one exception was a long wooden case which appeared to have a sliding top.

Sesshomaru saw the wooden case through a fly-cam he had attached to Alicia when she first entered the garage. When he saw the wooden case his curiosity was peaked. "Alicia, open the wooden one." The way that commented sounded made Alicia wonder if Sesshomaru was watching from some hidden place. She dismissed the thought and followed the order. She slid open the box and found an old beat up sword with a rotting brown hilt and a dinged up blade.

"Sir, I can't use this. I wouldn't be shocked if it fell apart on the first strike!" she said.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, just long enough for Al to notice and be alarmed by. He finally said "Leave it. It isn't for the likes of you. Now wait. I will contact Inuyasha on his cell phone."

'Oh, great, ' she thought 'So I'll be here an eternity before he figures out how to answer it.' "Yes, sir."

She went back down to the kitchen to get some food. She was still hungry. 'I wonder if that Chinese food ever made it. Ah well'. Alicia stopped in her tracks when she saw the remains of a cell phone on the counter.


	20. A Duel and Some Blood

A Duel and Some Blood

Alicia picked up the brokien phone and commed Sesshomaru "Sir, the phone you're trying to call…"

Sesshomaru's voice came over the comm. link "Yes Ms Kensington, is broken. Stay hidden there until I tell you otherwise. Remember trust no one."

"No one?" she asked.

"Except myself and perhaps Inuyasha" he clarified.

"Perhaps?" she asked, concerned.

Sesshomaru responded "The beat up sword makes me think twice."

"What should I do? What if they come for me?"

"Wait. Be patient. Have faith."

"Yes, sir" she said realizing Sesshomaru was in control and she had nothing to fear.

They terminated their communication and she snooped in the frig for something to eat. She placed the gun she had chosen on the counter and opened the door. The light spilled out and lit up her muddied robe. The refrigerator was empty except for a lemon, a box of baking soda, and two cans of beer. "Eh" she closed the door and made her way to the living room.

There was a huge TV a couch, and not much else. The room was dark except for two small windows on the far side. When the lightning flashed it revealed the room and the other unwelcome visitor. He stood in the dark between the windows. When lighting flashed a second time it she could see his face contorted in meniacle laughter. "you!" she said.

"Ha ha ha! Did you think, girl, I wouldn't find you? Ha ha ha!" Gatenmaru's voice rang through the house. "We have a score to settle" He pulled out a rifle with a long scope on it. Just then a dagger went flying over Alicia's shoulder into Gatenmaru's chest. Alicia spun around to spot he source of the dagger. A flash of lightning revealed Kagewaki wet from the rain with a trail of blood running down from his temple.

"Hah ha ha ha! Lover!" Gatemaru said sarcastically "how nice of you to join us."

"I told you I will not allow you to do this" said Kagewaki.

"Can you kill your own lover? Hahahahahaha" The dagger didn't even slow Gatenmaru down. Alicia realized she left her gun in the kitchen when Naraku arrived along with another flash of lighting and thunder.

"You said you'd only be a minute…" Naraku said coldly "dear." He thenleisurely strolled over to the couch and sat to watch the scene play out.

"Aren't you going to help?" Alicia asked Naraku in disbelief.

"I may if it gets dull" he answered.

Gatenmaru replied with "Hahahah This show will be a short one! I guarantee it!"

* * *

The two couples stood outside waiting for the valet to bring Inuyasha's car around. Miroku walked Sango away from Inuyasha and Kagome to under a blossoming Sakura tree. He took her hands in his and whispered sweet nothings. Sango had been distracted all night. The responsibility of the data disk lay heavily on her mind. Miroku unsure of what caused her trepidation did his best to be reassuring and comforting all evening.

Inuyasha did his best to take advantage of his alone time with Kagome. He took one of her hands in his and stroked it with his thumbs while he spoke. "Uh…Kagome…I…uh want to tell you…something."

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she responded with bright sweet eyes.

His voice cracked and his eyes darted around while Miroku's voice played back n his head 'Make her feel special' "Uh, you're…I just wanted to say that, well, you're—you make me feel…I love spending time with you and talkin' to you, and uh…" The winds of a cyclone interrupted Inuyahsa's declarations.

"Well Kagome," Kouga said smoothly "I thought I caught your scent on the wind. Its nice to see you." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and began to shake his fist at Kouga.

Miroku had in the meantime taken hold of more than just Sango's hand, and the resulting slap forced his face in the direction of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga.

"Hands off-a-her!" Inuyasha screamed.

"So Kagome, I see that stray has followed you home from work. Maybe you should put him out of his misery and put him to sleep" said Kouga.

"Why you…you filthy stinking jerk-bastard" was Inuyasha's retort. Sango and Miroku, with a still visible handprint visible on his face, walked over to see what was happening.

"Dog breath" snapped Inuyasha.

"Malformed gray haired canine!" said Kouga.

"You're nothin' but a sac of dog vomit!"

"You're nothin' but a pile of moldy shit!"

"Oh yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"Well you're a—"

THAT'S IT!" screamed Kagome. "Inuyahsa just take US home!"

"Eh"

"Huh?"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Kagome demanded.

Kouga tossed another insult at Inuyasha which caused them to go nose to nose in a growling match. "FINE," the half demon yelled "lets settle this once and for all!"

"FINE! Just tell me when and where I need to kick your sorry ass, pup!" Kouga spat.

"We do it the old fasion way!"

"Damn straight!" After a moment Kouga said "and what way would that be again?"

"Swords you poop scooping twit! I gotta go home to my house to get my sword, but you just come and meet me there!"

"FINE Whatever! I'll be there!"

"Good!" Inuyasha replied with a snide tone. Kouga was off in his cyclone creating a crevice in the concrete and setting off car alarms as he went.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't worry Kagome," interrupted Inuyasha "I can take him with my Tetsusaiga."

"What? How could you be so insensitive!" she screetched.

"Don't you want to watch me, Kagome? I AM DOIN' THIS FOR YOU!"

"This night was going so great, and you have to ruin it by ending it with a fight! I said it before and I'll say it again: TAKE…ME…HOME!"

Then it started to rain.

* * *

On the drive home Inuyasha scowled as he drove, Kagome and Sango crossed their arms in defensive anger, and Miroku tried to keep the peace. Miroku sat with Kagome in the back seat while Sango felt safer up front with a grumbling Inuyasha.

"Ladies," Miroku said "I think Inuyasha would appreciate your support. There's no changing what's going to happen now. We may as well make the best of it. He has proposed the duel Kagome, to defend your honor. The very least you could do is acknowledge his sacrifice by watching for a while."

Kagome's answer was mousy and hinted at not being totally convinced. "I, I guess you're right."

"Don't listen to him, Kagome," Sango turned and rested her elbows on the bench seat. "He suckers you into a false confidence then molests you."

"How could I help myself, " Miroku said to Sango "when I see a woman as lovely and beautifuyl as you? It would drive any man to do what I did!"

"But you do it ALL the time!" Thus the conversation went all the way to Inuyasha's home. Kagome was convinced to watch the duel, and Sango went to go and "protect' her from Miroku. They pulled into Inuyasha's garage as the thunder rolled and the lighting flashed. Inuyasha got out and sniffed the air "SH!" he said and silenced the bickering.

"What is it Inuyasha's?" asked Miroku.

"I smell Ms Kensington" and more gravely he said "and blood."


	21. Showdown

Showdown

Alicia was afraid, but saw nothing to lose. "Hmf. Not much of a show, Gatenmaru. You with a rifle and me unarmed." She was trying to goad him into dropping his rifle he was now pointing at her. "You're afraid you couldn't take me in hand to hand combat?" 'Oh Christ, what the hell am I saying? He's a fucking demon! That dagger just annoyed him. It would've killed me!' she felt Kagewaki's warm hand on her shoulder. She felt a sense of relief knowing she wouldn't be alone when she died. 'Oh Sesshomaru-sama, why can't you be here instead of Italy?'

Gatenmaru laughed at the absurdity of Alicia's statement. "Fine girl." He tossed the rifle onto the couch. "You would have done better catching bullets like your foppish master, girl. Ha ha ha."

A gravely voice said "And you would have done better had you stayed OUTTTA MY HOUSE! WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha made his entrance. Kagewaki grabbed Alicia and dove behind the couch. Naraku had pushed the sofa over to duck behind. A brilliant flash of energy burned grooves in the floor and blew a gaping hole out the side of the house. After the blast, Naraku, Kagewaki, and Alicia peered over the side of the couch allowing only their eyes over the side.

"Wow" Alicia said as chunks of debris clunked from the ceiling. The rain also poured in.

"Damn, I wonder if my inusrance'll cover this" Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He turned his attention to the couch. "He Al, you guys alright over there?" Inuyasha had made it a habit of calling Alicia Al. It was informal, it was comfortable, it was very Inuyasha and Alicia liked it.

"Yes, Inuyasha, thank you" she said as Kagewaki helped her to her feet.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku emerged from the kitchen where they had shielded themselves from the blast.

Kouga was also present, but for only a moment. He spun up to the hole in the wall took one look at the group, the hole, and Inuyasha then spun away again. Sango was the only one who commented "coward."

Out from the rubble burst Gatenmaru and a dose of his acidic cocoon silk strands. They were poisonous and melted skin like no fire can. The poison strands were aimed at Kagome.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha threw himself in the path of the poison and tried to deflect it with his sword. But it didn't work and he was hit directly in the chest. The force of the blow threw him down and slid him into the kitchen where he toppled chairs and the table.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I am Gatenmaru! No half-demon can take me out! Ha ha ha ha ha! He turned his attention to Kagome. He grabbed her by the throat and said "Don't fidget girl!" as she tried to squirm away. "I need a snack and will devour your virgin essence!"

Alicia saw she needed to help out the girl. Kagome was young and not used to psycho's like Gatenmaru. Alicia had met a few like him working with Sesshomaru, and tried to distract him. From behind the couch Alicia said "What about my virgin essence?"

All the men in the room laughed. "What?" she said irritated. Naraku tactlessly said "We know you're no virgin, Alicia. Heh."

"What makes you so sure?" she said defensively.

"We know about Yoshi in the tech dept…oh and about Kuranosuke in operations. Then there was that guy-"

Sango and Kagome were unaware of Alicia's trysts and were dumbfounded at their discovery.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I GOT THE POINT! So what I like men. I was lonely when I first came here." 'I still am.' Alicia realized she was distracting Gatenmaru, but paid with more discomfiture that she expected. She also spied Kagewaki fiddling with the rifle that Gatenmaru had tossed on the couch and tried to stall a little longer. "So what, she's a virgin and so what if I'm not! What's the difference? Like you can really taste a difference! What are you, like, some kind of essence connoisseur?"

Al heard the click of the rifle in Kagewaki's hands. Kagewaki stood next to Al aiming the rifle at Gatenmaru. "Gaten-dearest" he said with venom, "I know these bullets are full of poison. Leave the girl alone!"

"Yes they are full of MY poison, fool! I'm immune to it!" He extended his extra long sucker tongue towards Kagome, but got a face full of pipe from Miroku. He had picked up a long metal pole in the kitchen and snuck up when Gatenmaru was distracted by Kagewaki and Alicia. Gatenmaru grabbed the pipe after it struck him and threw it back at Miroku, knocking him unconscious.

The sudden attack shocked Gatenmaru more that it did hurt him, but allowed Sango to pull Kagome out of harms way. Gatenmaru regained his balance and said "ENOUGH! No more games. I will kill you! Kill you all!" His eyes narrowed in on Alicia and he growled "Staring with you!" Gatenmaru inhaled and let out a blanket of poisonous strands.

Kagewaki threw Alicia to the ground and shielded her from the poison. 'Wow' thought Alicia 'It's lucky for us most of it hit the couch….most of it…but the rest of it…' "Oh no! Kagewaki!" Al screamed. Kagewaki lay on his stomach with a steaming patch of bubbling flesh on his back. She turned to see where Naraku was, but he was gone.

As the couch in front of her melted down the middle, it revealed Gatenmaru stalking closer and closer. "Hmf, what a shame, he was a decent mate. Too bad his human side makes him so weak."

Kagome tried to nurse Inyasha's wounds, but was repelled by the noxious fumes they emitted. Sango tried to wake Miroku, but did so without success. Gatenmaru stalked closer to Alicia. His boots sizzled in his own poisonous residue left on the ground from his previous attack.

"Now" Gatenmaru said menacingly "You will die." He put his hands on his hips opened his mouth ready to spray when a greenish whip of light snapped his head right off. His body dropped to the ground and his head rolled off to the side.

Sesshomaru stepped through the hole in the wall, index and middle finger s raised as his light whip recoiled back. The lighting flashed, the rain slowed down and Alicia took in the scene of destruction around her. She wasn't sure if she was still alive or not until the scent of Kagewaki's wounds wafted up to her. "Ms Kensington. Call Dr. Totosai and explain what happened."

"Yes, Sir." She was shocked to see him back in Japan. "I thought I was a gonner, sir. Thank you."

"You would've been." He turned away from her and walked to the kitchen, Alicia followed him to the other room where she used a phone mounted on the wall to call Dr. Totosai. She noticed Sesshomaru's hair was long. Really long. Shoulder length long. It had only been about a week and his hair had grown so much. He picked up the broken phone sneered and shook his head. He turned to Al and saw her gawking at him. "What?" he questioned

"You're hair is so long!"

"Demon hair, Ms. Kensington, It grows faster. It's related to our rapid healing factor. That's why I'm at the salon every other day of the week."

"It looks nice." 'He's awfully calm and collect for having come upon a scene like that and then killing someone with his hands. '

"I know" he responded absently.

'That's Sesshomaru for you.'


	22. Aftermath

Aftermath

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagewaki sent to a secret nearby medical facility ran by the DDL. The received the best medical care available for their kind. Inuyasha and Miroku were up and healthy within three days. Kagewaki, on the other hand, was lapsing in and out of conciousnous and feverishness. Alica was by his side as much as she could be.

Her comm. link beeped. "Yes, sir" she answered her comm.. link from Kageaki's bed side. "How are the preparations coming Ms. Kensington?"

"Just fine, sir. I've ordred supplies for our next trip and they should be arriving at my house within the next two days. You and Jakan will have to try some things on, but we should be ready for our next trip ahead of schedule, sir."

"How is he?" he asked.

"Stable."

Sesshomaru said quietly "His healing is taking a long time. My people tell me you spend a lot of time at his bedside."

"Your people are right.:"

"Our trip will begin when scheduled. No delays."

Alicia stroked Kagewaki's feverish face wishing she could stay there with him. "Yes, sir. I know."

"Good. The head of the DDL has told me this isolated group of demons have been at work with the human Russian government since before the Cold War with the US. Quiet battles have been raging in Siberia as the rest of the dmon world slept."

Alicia immediately took a mental inventory of light weight weapons to bring. "Pack accrodingly, Ms. Kensington."

"Yes Sir, understood." He cut transmission. "Again, no goodbye" she told an unconscious Kagewaki.

He lay on his stomach with his torso bandaged all around. She spoke to him in quiet tones unaware if he could hear her or not. Al was reassuring and affectionate. "If it hadn't of happened Kags, how would I have known what a great friend you really are?"

* * *

After Sesshomaru hung up, he sat back in his cushy chair noticed he needed a manicure, and let his eyes gaze at the semicircular console around him. It was a deep silver metal with a line of several monitors that displayed high quality color video that streamed in from his fly-cam.

He scanned the various images. Currently some of the images included the WF offices, Menomaru's favorite places, and others focused on Alicia's whereabouts. He could send the flies anywhere he wanted to view or record who or whatever he desired.

He rested his mouth on his hand when a mischievous grin curved his lips. He spied Menomaru doing something he shouldn't have been doing. "Meno, why do you make it so easy?" He said to himself.

The room was dark except for the glow of the monitors. He pressed record button. "You shouldn't have taken a life mate, Meno, if you couldn't be faithful to her. You make this all too easy. With a human no less." He looked back to Al and Kagewaki. She was finishing up brushing his hair. She stroked the back of his head, whispered something Sesshomaru's camera was too far away to catch and she exited the room. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over the other monitors and decided to check in on his brother. His eyes rested upon one of those sickeningly sweet human moments his brother was apt to get involved in.

Inuyasha sat at his kitchen table with Kagome clasping her hands in his on the table top. "Kagome, you could've told me, ya know."

"Told you what?" she tried to pretend she didn't' know what he wa referring to.

"Oh, come on. You know."

"No really" she scratched the back of her neck and looked away. "I don't." Her shaky voice belied her true feelings.

"Kagome I wouldn't've pushed the issue of…uh…well, I wouldnt've been so forward, ya know, since you're a virgin, is all.

Sesshomaru, in his dark room of observation let out a grunt of laughter into the empty room.

Kagome stopped pretending. "Well, Inuyasha, I just wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"How I'd take it? Whadaya mean?"

"I thought you would leave me."

"Leave you? That's ridiculous! For being your first? C'mon Kagome!"

Kagome's face dropped at the realization that Inuyasha didn't get it. She wasn't necessarily entertaining the idea of allowing him to be her first. "Well Inuyasha that'not uh…that's not what I meant." She looked at the table, afraid to meet his eyes.

If she looked up she would have seen a large-eyed, tiny mouthed worried looking Inuyahsa. "Wha-what?"

"I don't think I'm ready for such a, well for such an act."

"Huh?" he said with a confusion and worry. "But Kagome—"

"Don't' try to force me Inuyasha!" she said more forcefully. "I don't' think there's anything you can say that will change my mind."

"Huh? Uh!" Inuyasha sat back in his chair stunned.

"I guess I should go now."

"Oh, uh, okay." Inuyasha's eyes frantically searched the room as though the perfect thing to say would be written somewhere on the wall. He didn't' find it. Kagome found her jacket on her own and meekly said, standing in the doorway "Goodnight Inuyahsa" she said on the verge of tears.

He brought his hand to his forehand sharply. She walked out the door. He was unaware she was leaving. 'What do I say?' he thought. "The truth is usual the right thing, right?'

Kagome was opening her car door, tears streaming down her face when Inuyasha burst through the door and called out "KAGOMEEEEE!" He had a realization. "I LOVE YOU! WAAAAIT KAGOMEEEEE!"

At hearing that she slammed the door shut and ran to his open arms. She buried herself in his chest and repeated his name. "It came to me" he said "It's all okay. I just needed to tell you. I needed to speak the truth when I talk to you. The truth is Kagome," he grasped her so she would look up at him "The truth is Kagome that I love you."

"Oh Inuyasha! I love you too!"

"Oh Inuyasha!" I love you Kagome Higurahsi. I could wait an eternity for you, if that's what you want." She gave him a kiss.

Sesshomaru switched the transmission to Alicia's house where she had just returned. She looked downtrodden as she completed a series of mundane tasks. She opened the mail, checked her messages, and made some kind of list. Sesshomaru was having a realization of his own.


	23. Blind Turns

Blind Turns

The next morning at Western Financial, Sango tried to psych herself up to have the courage to talk to Inuyasha. She sat at her desk rubbing her hands together nodding to herself. 'I can do this. I can do this. It will save the company. So what if I'm the barer of bad news. I am strong enough. I can do this.' She picked up the pile of disks she brought from home and searched for the one with the red X on the label. "Okay. Here it goes." She walked down the hallway towards Inuyasha's office with a single minded determination. She was so focused she didn't even notice the man spackling the hole in the wall outside Inuyasha's office. She knocked on his door and was invited into his office.

Kouga came down the same hallway a top speed as usual, tossing mail in its proper general direction. He often missed the inboxes and the mail he tossed would crash into a wall causing cracks and holes. The spackler spotted Koga and rolled his eyes. On one hand he needed to thank the over eager wolf demon for giving him such steady work, but on the other hand, he was tired of re-doing the same spots over and over again.

Kouga thought he was doing people a favor when he would toss the mail directly into their offices instead of the plastic boxes that hung outside their doors. In truth, the pieces of mail became dangerous projectiles when tossed with his powerful demon arm.

Packages would blunt unsuspecting meeting goers in the head, rending them unconscious. Magazines and bulky envelopes would knock diligently working office workers away from their desks and onto the floor. Anyone hit with Koua's speeding mail projectiles while in a chair with wheels went for quite a ride.

As Kua's cyclone of mail-related mayhem terrorized the lower floors Ms. Alicia Kensington awaited Lord Sesshomaru in his office on the top floor. She sat dressed in a black tailored suit with the collar of her white shirt standing sharply out against her blazer and the soft wisps of hair that didn't make it into the tight knot her hair was pulled into. She was writing on a conventional note pad and seated next to Lord Sesshomaru's desk when he finally arrived.

Lord Sesshomaru walked into the room and sat down to start the day's business. He said "We should expect to get visit from Menomaru today."

"Sir?" Al questioned.

"We killed his cousin. He should come in person to visit us." Sesshomaru straightened the things on his desk, preparing for just another day at the office. He then pulled out a letter opener and examined his reflection in the blade.

"Us? Weren't you the one who killed him?" Al asked carefully.

"Yes, but you are associated with me. My enemies are now yours and vice versa." He pulled the blade off revealing a long thin wire which was underneath.

"I don't' have any of my own" she replied. Lord Sesshomaru turned in his chair towards the wall behind him then pointed the wire at a small waste paper basket which was sitting there.

"Well, hiring you was a good deal for me" he said flatly then pressed on the filigree on the handle with his thumb. Out the end of the wire shot a small squirt of liquid.

"Hypothetically speaking, sir," she asked as she nonchalantly stood and walked towards the door, predicting what was going to occur, "what if I quit?"

"My enemies would still be yours, but you would no longer have my protection." The liquid that shot from the letter opener began to melt the metal waste paper basket.

'This means I'll be at Lord Sesshomaru's side until I die.' She pressed on a panel on the wall which opened to reveal a small fire extinguisher. After she did so the paper in the basket set aflame. 'I had no idea I was so trapped.' If she quit his enemies would kill her, and if he died first, they would come after her, knowing that he probably left her with instructions, and that she had no protection. She blew out the fire with the extinguisher and walked the extinguisher back to the panel in the wall. 'So even if I wanted to quit, I couldn't.'Alicia took his comment with a quiet grace "I see." They worked the rest of the morning in silence.

* * *

Inuyasha sat back in his large chair slouching lightly after Sango explained what she found. "Mmmmm. Give me the disk an' I'll talk to Sesshomaru 'bout it. Thanks Sango."

"Will you tell him _I_ found it?" she asked concerned.

"Don't worry Sango. You just saved his company; he won't terminate you or nothin'. I wouldn't let him." Sango sighed in relief and handed Inuyasha the disk marked with a large red X. "Plus, I've got other things to talk to him about."

"Your house?"

"Yeah and other stuff." He shrugged and changed the subject. "So tell me Sango" he leaned forward on his desk as he took the disk from her. "You're a friend of Kagome's, and ya know, yer mine too. I wanna do something special for her but I don't know what. I wanna make our next night out REALLY special."

"Well Inuyahsa, all your time together is special."

"Yeah, but this next date has to be extra special."

"Okay…what's the occasion?"

He replied aggressively, palms slamming into his desk "Nothin'! I mean nothin' is all. Just a date. Ya know."

"What are you planning?" she asked slyly. He realized he was acting suspicious and immediately sat back and crossed his arms.

He turned his head and raised his nose as he looked at Sango out of the cover of his eyes. "Nothin'." One of his ears twitched which was a dead give away that he was lying.

"Inuyasha" Sango said with authority.

"Well alright. I've been surrounded by demons all these years; I guess I need your help since you're a human and a woman on top of that." Inuyasha told Sango what he was planning as he slipped the disk into an interoffice envelope with a few other important memos he was sending up to the demon's lair. He never viewed it.

Thank goodness for the more docile nature of some of the other mail clerks.

Monten, a balding self conscious reptilian demon, clumsily pushed his cart down the hallway. His large bulk prevented him from being as speedy as Kouga, but it also prevented him from causing injuries like Kouga. He picked up the mail from Inuyasha's office and continued to lumber down the hallway. Kouga finished his rounds and sped back in the other direction to catch the elevator. He collided with Monten on the way

"AAH!" Monten screamed after he saw his cart overturned, and one of the three hairs that was left on his head now on the ground.

Kouga stood and with an annoyed "Hmf" and was ready to be on his way.

So angry and upset over the loss of that hair was Monten that he blocked Kouga's way with his bulk. "ARGHRA!" was all he could blurt at Kouga. He was too upset for words.

"What's your problem?" Kouga said as he crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna help you pick it up if you think that. You're the slow moron who was in my way, so forget it."

Monten's large wide mouth began to glow with a sparkling light when he screamed again "AARRRAH!" His open mouth let out a bright blast of lightning onto Kouga. Kouga still stood—singed hair smoking and ash on his pink face. With wide eyes he said "Uhh, maybe I'll reconsider helping you."

In the crash Sango's disk was tossed from the envelope. Monten picked it up and looked at it, vexed that he couldn't tell into which envelope it had to go. Kouga grabbed it and said "Whatever" and shoved it into a random open envelope. "It'll get to where it needs to on its own."


	24. Truths Not Revealed

Truths Not Revealed

Alicia took her lunch hour to visit Kagewaki and Sesshomaru played hearts on his hand held (while stealing glimpses of her visit) until she returned. When Alicia arrived she found a recovered Kagewaki. He sat up in bed, his eyes were warm, bright, and full of life. "Kags! I'm so glad you're alright!" she exclaimed. "If anything more happened to you I would've died from guilt."

"You? Guilty? It was my blindness that nearly killed everyone" he said fiddling with the sheet.

"We do crazy things when we're in love" shrugged Alicia.

"Or in heat" quipped Kagewaki.

"I'll have to take your word on that one" she said with a grin. They laughed and had another satisfying conversation. Alicia felt even more comfortable with him than she did before this entire experience. They were being very honest with each other and she felt she could rely on him to help her as a friend.

As she was walking to her car on her way back to work, she heard a deep, sexy, but dangerous voice. She turned and saw Naraku dressed in a well made black suit, black collared shirt, and an electric blue silk tie. His wild hair was being held back with a pony tail and his demon marked eyes were covered with mirrored sunglasses. "Alicia, how _kind_of you to visit my dear brother."

'God, he's so creepy' she thought. She didn't say anything in reply.

The breeze pushed their hair and settled. He continued speaking. "Alicia, don't blame yourself. If Kagewaki hadn't led you on in the first place none of this would have happened. Then you wouldn't have been at his house to see Gatenmaru. Kagewaki as good as lied to you about who Gatenmaru was. His deception led you to Inuyasha's house. Kagewaki's trickery will kill you." A cloud of purple smoke swirled at his feet then engulfed him. When it dissipated he was gone.

"Shit!" she said. Then she started to doubt Kagewaki. 'Any man related to Naraku can't be trusted completely. God, this is so confusing.'

When Alicia armed arrived back at the office she found Inuyasha in conference with Sesshomaru. Actually it was more like Inuyasha yelling at Sesshomaru.

"Don't lie Sesshomaru! I know you got that disk! I called the mail room and they said all the mail has been distributed! There's no need to hide this info Sesshomaru, I'm the one who mailed it to you!"

Sesshomaru calmly replied "I didn't receive it. I had these memo's" and finished forcefully with "that's all."

"Grrrrrr that's impossible! I put it in that envelope MYSELF! You're lying Sesshomaru!"

"I don't think you,_Inuyasha_, should lecture me on lying."

Inuyasha knew what he was referring to. "Tetsusaiga."

"You told me Inuyasha, " he said sharply as he stood "that you had sealed it away in father's tomb again. YOU are the liar."

Inuyasha bared his fangs and growled as Sesshomaru walked around his desk and leaned back on it. Alicia's eyes drifted up behind Sesshomaru rested on two swords that hung crossed in an X on the wall.

Alicia interrupted "If this disk is so important, Inuyasha, the two of you should look for it instead of uselessly arguing about it."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile and a nod "Hey Al."

"I'm sure if Lord Sesshomaru had the disk he wouldn't lie about it, but probably pump you for more information about it. He's careful with his information, but not foolish."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who now wore an angry and dark look, then back to Al. He bit his bottom lip and unwillingly said "Alright, yeah…fine…your right."

"Fantastic" Sesshomaru said. "I leave it to you, Inuyasha, while Alicia and I take our trip.

"Where ya going' this time?" asked Inuyasha.

"I cant' tell you. You know that" replied his brother.

"Yeah, yeah" said Inuyasha knowingly.

Sesshomaru then seated himself at his desk again and signed some papers that required his signature. "If you know," he put the pen down and looked up "why do you ask?"

Alicia felt another bout brewing between the two and tried to head it off at the pass. "Well Inuyasha, thanks for your concern," She took him by the arm and guided him towards the door. "I'm sure with this disk issue in your hands that it will be resolved quickly." She pushed him through the large double doors and before he could answer her. She turned to Sesshomaru and said. "I don't know why you provoke him."

"Because I can't provoke you. I used to, when you first started here, but you've learned to be more careful with your words. It bothers me."

"You're one to talk." She mumbled as she sat back in her chair.

"I must be careful Ms. Kensington. You know that."

She looked at him with eyes expressing something he had not seen in them before: a spark of sad affection and sympathy. "I know Sir, I know" she said quietly.

* * *

Next door to Sango's cubicle Hiten opened his mail. "Invoices invoices, in—" a disk slid out and fell on his desk. "heh?" He tossed it off to the side and decided to look at it later. He thought 'Damn this job is dull. I don't know what Menomaru was thinking planting me here.' 

Then he overheard a conversation between his cubicle neighbor Sango and her new boyfriend, Miroku. "Calm down Sango it can't be that bad, it's just a disk."

"No Miroku, you don't understand. It has all sorts of data on it. The more I think about it the less I think that it has jibberish and the more I think its something important, like private accounts or coded data or something."

"Well Sango if I see it around I'll let you know…big red X right?"

Hiten picked up the disk and beamed. It had a big red X on it. 'Meno, I think you'll be pleased' he thought and laughed quietly to himself.


	25. Do Demons Grieve?

Do Demons Grieve?

Menomaru did show up at Western Financial that afternoon as Sesshomaru had predicted. Sesshomaru sat at his desk, Alicia at his side facing their visitors: Meno and his two female demon assistants. After a talk about the trends of the economy and the latest fashion trends, Meno left.

Menomaru was a lot more feminine looking than Sesshomaru. Al was surprised. Menomaru was a slender demon with pure skin, elfin ears, and red feathery antennae that extended outward from his hairline. He had two stripes from the base of his antennae that extended down on his forehead. He had purple shadowing around his eyes and long turquoise hair like that of Toran's. His features were well proportioned and aristocratic. His red eyes glowed a deep red, and reminded her of garnets.

Alicia said after the door closed behind Menomaru "Well, that was odd." She made her way back to her seat and pulled out her note pad again.

Sesshomaru slid out an ergonomic keyboard from his desk, and turned on the monitor to his left. The mouse he used was custom made. "Why so?" he turned his back to her and began to type.

"Well, I was expecting an I'm –going-to-get-you speech."

"He's not that foolish. He's in my territory here and a coward" he said a little distracted as his elegant hand clicked on his mouse.

"Perhaps his lack of bite has to do with grief?" Alicia craned her neck to see what was on his monitor.

"Grief?" It was the Western Lands homepage.

"He lost a family member. It must hurt." She looked at his ears as she spoke, realizing how similar Menomaru's and Sesshomaru's ears were. 'They're pointed to elegant tips, but at they same time they kind of stick out. Just slightly. Charming…I shouldn't expect anything less from Sesshomaru. Even his faults are perfect.'

"Hmf. Grief is based on human emotion. You need to realize that emotions are hardly ever a factor when dealing with demons."

"Well, sir…what is a factor?"

"Power," he tilted his head as Alicia examined the back of his head and the length of his hair "always power, logic, honor, and the like." Alicia considered this and thought about their relationship.

"So sir, you," Al scratched the side of her nose "you wouldn't grieve if I died?" Sesshomaru clicked his mouse a couple of times and didn't answer. 'Maybe he doesn't answer because he wouldn't grieve or he doesn't' want to contradict himself by saying he would. Either way I'll never know. I can't press the issue. I'll just drop it.'

Sesshomaru, avoiding her question, asked "Are you prepared for our trip Ms. Kensington?"

With a bit of pep Alicia said "Yes sir. Working for you, I've become ready for anything."

* * *

Miles away from Tokyo, over hills and through the glades a pair of eyes popped open. They search the ceiling above them in confusion. There is sudden fear in them left over from when they last closed. In the stylish Italian villa where Sesshomaru had stayed, Toran woke up. She was healed from her ordeal and ready for revenge…or more mating. She hadn't decided yet. 


	26. Journeys Far and Near

Journeys Far and Near

The three travelers trudged through deep snow and its drifts towards their distinction. The first in line was Lord Sesshomaru covered head to toe in white fur and layers of warmth. His tawny eyes could see through the night storm to the unfamiliar structure which they were to stay in. Ms Kensington followed wrapped in silver and black furs and goggles to cover her eyes. Jakan was last in line wrapped in similar colors and furs of silver and black like Ms Kensington.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned back to check on his modern vassals. The three kept together through the deafening wind and the blinding snow by tying a rope around their waists that linked them all together. Their comm. links were attached inside their suits of fur, but they did not work so well in the extreme cold.

Alicia felt Jakan lagging behind, but she imagined Sesshomaru felt the same pull from her as well. He was moving at a fast pace and Alicia felt it difficult to keep up with his long strides. She couldn't imagine what Jakan felt like. Sesshomaru turned back to his goal and returned to his speedy pace.

Alicia was sweating and the weight of Jakan dragging behind her became heavier than before. She turned in a bit of aggravation to see what was keeping him. Jakan was face down and limp. Alicia shuffled back through the snow and lifted his little head. "Jakan! Jakan!" she called into the comm. link. She got nothing but static in return.

Sesshomaru felt a lagging but only pulled harder ahead, dragging Alicia off her feed and away from Jakan. She got to her feet but was still being pulled as though she were water skiing behind her lord. She screamed "Stop! Lord Sesshomaru! Stop!" But the cloth and furs muffled her cries and he kept going. She dug herself deep into the snow and yanked hard on the rope.

He turned back to observe Alicia picking up Jakan onto her back like a backpack, holding his arms like the straps. She nodded to him and they continued.

They were greeted by a group of 5 large demons who stood in a semi circle before the structure they were traveling towards. They were taller than Sesshomaru and draped in hats and cloaks that made them appear very bulky in the body and globe like in the head.

At their arrival they all turned and guided the visitors inside their hide out. Their base began with a large ice coated cavern. The torches on the walls lit the cave of ice. The ice glowed an eerie blue. At the end of the long blue corridor was a rickety wooden door locked from the inside with a large iron bar that crossed its width.

To open the door one of the Siberian snow-demons extended a long fat claw and slid it through one of the cracks to lift the bar. Beyond that door was a small stone-walled chamber. The chamber was square and lit by shafts of light from the outside during the day, but at night it was lit by the orange light of flame. There was one small torch for each wall.

The largest of the group and oldest of the group was named Bal'shoy Volasi. "I am the leaderrr here. You may call me Bal'shoy." His gravely gurgling voice explained in English with rolling "r" 's of a thick Russian accent "You arre the first outsiders to be welcome herrre. If you are suspected of anything suspicious you will be killed without hesitation. Do you understand?"

"Da" yes. Alicia answered for all of them. She had taken a few basic lessons in Russian and read a few books before the trip.

"Good. Now, enterrr."

The wall opposite the drafty rickety door split down the middle allowing a warm glow and the scent of freshly baked bread to pour over them. As the two sliding stone walls moved apart the group entered the warmth and began to remove their layers.

The room was a multifunction room. It had low ceilings to trap the warmth and a large fire place on the wall adjacent to the stone wall entrance. It was about 6meters in length and width and the floor was made of a rough grey stone. On top of the stone there was a thick layer of grass or some type of hay that captured the warmth and whatever else spilled on the floor. There were no windows, and the only lightsource was that of the fireplace.

At the time of their arrival there was a large wooden table pulled of to the side, and matching benches that lined the walls. Though the benches were available most of them sat on the floor.

They took Jakan and laid him down on a bed of straw near the fire. He was feverish and muttering under his breath. Lord Sesshomaru stripped away his heavy fur coat, hat, and over sized furry gloves and stripped off the hair fur boots. He removed the second layer of synthetic material snowsuit and gloves. He wore a stylish black cable knit sweater with a short turtle neck underneath. His neatly pressed khakis were clean and dry.

The demons who were host to the travelers did not remove as much. It became apparent that the Russian demons of the Siberian Plains were covered head to toe in a thick coarse fur. Some were brown, others white. Their heads were almost as wide as their shoulders; their mouths had thick orange lips and powerful jagged teeth. Their hands were big five fingered mitts and their eyes were all tiny black dots amidst the swirls of fur on their faces.

Once inside there was much merriment and warm welcome. They assured their visitors that they would take care of the peculiar little one the best they could. However it all ceased when Alicia removed her furs. The demons all gasped.

"Kakoy…" (What kind of…)

"Pacheemoo?" (Why?...)

"Human" one said in English.

Lord Seshomaru left the verbal translations to Alicia, but he could feel the tension in the air. "Tell them Alicia, that you are my assistant and if they have any problem with that they will deal with me. That is if they get through you to begin with." She translated, clumsily as he spoke and got the point across.

Bal'shoy said "How can you trrrust human? Woman no lesss…never more useless crrreaturerre. Krovmooshskoy, killll herrrr."

A quick look between Alicia and her lord gave her permission and support to do what she had to. The demon named Krovmooshskoy was a brown male who cracked his knuckles and barreled down towards Ms. Kensington.

* * *

Inuyasha was charged with the task of find thing the disk. He and Sango attempted to face the disk after it left his office. Inuyasha go down on all fours and sniffed out Monten's trail. He got to the place where Monten had collided with Koga. He raised his head and mumbled "Mangy wolf…keh…" Sango was following behind him (on two legs) looking embarrassed and unsure of Inuyasha. Uh, Inuyasha?"

SNIFF SNIFF "What, Sango?" SNIFF SNIFF

"Is this really helping? The sniffing I mean." Inuyasha, sat up and back onto the wall. He started banging his head on the wall behind him.

"Why, can't I find it? I just can't find it! Where? How? I bet that rabid wolf did something with it. He's such a jack ass."

"Inuyasha, Do you have a cold or something? You usually don't need to stick your nose to the ground like this, you have an excellent sense of smell."

It was going to be a night with a new moon. "It's nothin', alright? Nothin'. Lets go find Kouga, he's gotta know something."

Kouga sat with his feet up on his desk, talking loudly on his phone. "So I was like 'dude what's yer freakin problem, eh?' And he was all 'nothin' sir' and I was all 'Yer a moron' and was all 'Yes sir' HA HA HA HA I said he was a moron and the little puke just agreed with me! HAHAHAHAH"

He spotted Inuyasha and Sango talking with Monten and then Monten pointed at Kouga. They all nodded, said something then Sango and Inuyasha approached Kouga's office. "Well well if it ain't old mutt face, are you gonna blast a hole through my wall?" said Kouga.

"Huh? I'm here about some thing else you dirt-for-brains prick."

"Oh yeah? Looking for your woman?"

"Nah, I know she's mine, I'm looking for a disk. A little 3.5 floppy. Where is it Koga?"

"How should I know?" said Kouga completely forgetting his encounter with Monten.

"You can drop the innocence act Kouga, I know it was you!" said Inuyasha, pointing a clawed finger at the wolf demon.

Kagome walked into the mailroom to drop off a FedEx package. "Hey Ginta, hi Hakaku, how you doing boys?"

"Hi Kagome" "Hello."

She heard Inuyasna's voice and decided to investigate. When she arrived Inuyasha and Kouga were in a screaming match. Sango filled her in on the situation and Kagome decided to play diplomat. "Kouga, we really need your help." She walked behind his desk and kneeled down next to his chair . She looked up at him with big brown eyes and said "Please, try to remember."

Kouga took her hand sin his and looked at her intensely. "Alright Kagome. If only for you."

Kagome was a little embarrassed and her cheeks blushed. "Uh thanks Kouga" said Kagome.Inuyasha fumed.

Kouga then tapped his chin with his finger and said "I think, if it's the same disk I just stuck it in a random envelope." He shrugged his shoulders unconcerned, "Whatever. You're what's really important Kagome.


	27. Welcome To the Doghouse

Welcome to the Doghouse

Bal'shoy turned his back to her and laughed in Lord Seshomaru's direction as Krovmooshkoy barreled down on Alicia. Bal'shoy's laughter ceased when he heard the ringing of an unsheathed sword two thuds and a crying out of his comrade. When he shot around he saw his comrade writhing on the floor grabbing a bloody stump of an arm, and Alicia standing over him as though she hadn't moved at all. Her sword was already hidden within her clothing again.

Lord Sesshomaru brushed off dust from his shoulder "Mmmm. Yes," he turned his back to the other demons and looked down at Jakan "useless indeed."

The others in the room dragged away their injured friend and slowly set a large wooden table in the center of the room. Alicia stood against the wall, out of the way while places were made at the table for demons only. She had proved her worth…for now.

Lord Sesshomaru sat and was served a bowl of stew. The demons all began to stuff themselves and Lord Sesshomaru heard Alicia's stomach growl. He said calmly, but not without a tinge of disdain "I will not eat this." He pushed the bowl away. "Alicia take my seat, I will get some air in the outer chamber." As he passed her standing against the wall he said in Japanese "The stench of these demons is a bit overwhelming."

"Yes, sir." She said in Russian, and added in Japanese "If it weren't so cold I'd join you. It reeks in here."

Sesshomaru blinked at her and the corner of his mouth twitched in what could only be interpreted as a small smile.

It was true. The Siberian Snow Demons smelled and they had no bathing facilities. There was a heavy scent of strong sour body odor and spices that hung thick in the air. "Alicia, do not allow that stew to go to waste. Eat it." Lord Sesshomaru then walked through the stone wall door.

Alicia sat down at the table, showing no fear and said "Preeyatnava Apeeteeta!" They had all gained respect for this plucky human girl and her swift sword. All except the mate of the one who she maimed.

* * *

In Kouga's mailroom office Sango blurted "YOU WHAT! JUST LIKE THAT? YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"Hey it ain't my fault" Koga said getting defensive "Baldy out there was the one who got in my way! You wanna yell at someone? Yell at him!"

Inuyasha had just about enough from this guy. "Why I oughtta—"

"Inuysha!" Kagome said as she grabbed his arm and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes, "We need to find the disk for Sango, let's keep focused, okay?"

Inuyasha was flushed with emotion. He was annoyed that Kagome charmed Kouga, annoyed that Kouga looked at her, nevertheless touched her, and glad that she was looking at him again, and not Kouga. Even as Inuyasha's softer feelings for Kagome warmed his heart, his anger and stubbornness prevailed. He replied "Whatever" snappishly and he stomped out of the room in a huff.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha?" Kagome called after him and caught the elevator he got onto. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"What's wrong? Waddaya mean what's wrong? You were all over him!" he said pointing in the direction of the mailroom.

"WHAT? I WAS NOT!" replied Kagome balling her fists at her side.

"Oh Kouga, meh, meh, meeeeh," Inuyasha mimicked Kagome's movements and her words in a little whiny voice. The he said "You'd better not act that way when we're married!"

"WHAT? Mariried? How could I marry an insensitive clod like you!" she screeched.

Inuyasha recoiled in shock and pain "Uh?"

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed when she realized what she said. "She covered her mouth and said "Oh, I'm sorry, really, I—I I didn't mean that Oh Inuyasha!" The door opened to his floor and he appeared to suck in his pain and anger. He stalked out, unable to meet Kagomes eyes. Kagome hung in the door of the elevator as she called out to him "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He just kept walking.

Sango caught up withInuyasha in his office. "Well maybe we should send a company wide email, asking if anyone has seen it."

He said "Yeah, right…no better way to arouse suspicion then to let everyone know your lookin' for somethin'.

"There's more to that disk than I suspected then?" said Sango trying to confirm her suspicion.

Inuyasha hesitated, but told her "Yeah. A lot more. From what I could gather, a lot more. I think it's better if I don't tell you what I'm thinkin'. Sesshomaru and I know a bit more about what goes on at this company, but we've got demon blood and can handle any trouble that our knowledge might cause. You on the other hand. Yer nothin' but a weak mortal. We gotta get that disk Sango. We gotta. It might end up in the hands of the enemy. The email would alert any plants the enemy has in this building."

"Is that true? Inuyasha? All those rumors?" asked Sango.

He nodded. 'She's trustworthy' he thought. 'She's not half bad. She's loyal, trustworthy. She wouldn't hold Kouga's hands…' Inuyasha got a distracted look on his face and muttered out loud "meh meh meh".

"Inuyasha? He was brought back to the present with Sango's questioning.

"Uh? Oh nothin'. Just something Kagome said."

"Did you two have another fight?" asked Sango, a little irritated.

He sighend and groaned then said "Yeah." He dropped his head to the desk then raised it again "She said…she said she'd never marry an insensitive clod like me." He bolted upright and shook a clenched fist for emphasis "I ain't a insensitive clod!" He dropped back in his chair and loosened his tie. "The hell if I ever understand her."

"What would make her say that?" Sango questioned suspiciously.

Inuyasha told her about the conversation in the elevator.


	28. Fun At Nightfall

Fun at Nightfall

When Lord Sesshomaru returned from outside he found Alicia by Jakan's side. Jakan was delirious and rambling quietly. Sesshomaru sat down next to his companions on the floor. "He's in and out of lucidity. He's eating but I couldn't say he's any better" Alicia said to Lord Sesshomaru without him asking.

He nodded in acknowledgement then glanced her up and down. She was wearing the black jump suit from Syria. He was curious what was making her tiny pockets bulge, but didn't inquire out loud. He only gave her a slight questioning look and she replied with a glance towards the other demons that were preparing for sleep then quickly back to Lord Sesshomaru.

The look implied the bulging in her pockets was a surprise for their hosts if they ceased to be cordial. 'I love that about us. One look and he knows my meaning' she thought.

Bal'shoy approached and said "Lord Sesshomaru, we will visit the human facility tomorrow, yourrr girrrl may not come. She will stay herre and be debriefed on our customs." Lord Sesshomaru's and Alicia's eyes met and she could see he was not anymore thrilled with the idea of separation. "Do not worry, Lorrd Sesshomarrru. She has prrroven she can defend herself she is not in dangerrr. We are suspicious of herrr, but unlike the humans we have honorrr and will not attack without rrreason. Plus, she can keep an eye on yourrr little one. Interesting that two so beautiful by human standards could spawn something so lizard like. Heh, heh, heh."

Lord Sesshomaru and Ms Kensington said in unison "What?"

"This little one is yourrr spawn, no?" asked the bulky demon.

"No!" they again said in unison. Alicia threw her head back in unbridled laughter, while Sesshomaru kept a very grave face.

Sesshomaru said, "I do not mate with humans."

Alicia told Bal'shoy in Russian "I think you've insulted him."

Bal'shoy then turned to the Lord and said "What is this little thing then?"

Lord Sesshomaru responded "He is Jakan, he is my vassal. A full grown toad demon."

As Alicia continued to laugh Bal'shoy said "I have grown up herre in these snowy plains. Aside from the animals herre and the humans you are the only outsiders I have met. Even your leader only corresponds through written word. I meant no offense."

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement and acceptance.

Bal'shoy continued "Our natural defenses are strong at night, you will be safe in here and you are welcome to share in ourrr warmth.

Lord Sesshomaru said "Thank you." Bol'shoy nodded his head sharply then went to prepare to sleep with his clan for the night. Sesshomaru told Alicia "Ms Kensington, I will rest with you tonight."

"Resting sir? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, but I'm afraid I may have aroused suspicion by not eating. Imagine if I didn't sleep either. Their ignorance of the outside world will make gaining their trust difficult. They know so little, even of their own demon kind."

"Mmm I agree. I wonder what kind of defenses they have."

"Yes, I am curious as well" said the Lord biting his bottom lip.

Jakan moaned quite loudly an Alicia felt his forehead. "He feels cooler. I think his fever has broken."

Sesshomaru and Alicia were given heavy furs and found a spot against the wall on the floor distant form the rest of the group. They were not given pillows.

The Siberian Snow demons all slept in one position: They kneeled down on their knees, sat back on their feet. They placed their arms underneath their bodies and tucked their heads underneath their bodies as far as they could.

All of them snuggled closely together. The effect was rather comical to look at. Multiple colored fur balls heaving and snoring. Alicia curled up on her side and used her arm as a pillow. She closed her eyes and felt someone pull the fur blanket up over her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a fair clawed hand and an elegantly striped wrist before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sango rolled her eyes in response to Inuyasha's retelling of his argument with Kagome. She said sharply "I think the two of you just need to learn better communication skills! Also you need to control your temper. I'm getting frustrated working like this." She stood up and waved a finger at him. "The two of you are always distracted because of some ridiculous fight! After you fix this problem with Kagome come see me. I'm going to find Miroku and _we'll_ look for the disk." Sango stormed out of his office.

Sango found Miroku talking to Shippo the intern and asked him if he'd help her find the disk. "Of course Sango, I already said I would. I haven't heard anything, or seen anything, but rest assured I'm keeping an eye out for it."

"I mean right now Miroku. It turns out my hunch about the real importance of that disk was right. We have to get on it NOW!"

"Can I help too?" piped up Shippo. Miroku introduced Shippo and they were off on a quest searching for the missing disk.

* * *

Naraku sat reading through a document at his desk. He realized as much as he loathed to admit it, that he needed to discuss the document with Kikyo. 'Gods I hate that woman. She's such a peculiar, self righteous nut.' He stepped out of his inner office and walked across legal reception to her door. He knocked and waited…and waited.

She finally opened the door, but only a crack. Her eye narrowed as she said "Naraku, what are _you_ doing here? Why have you come to _spy_ on me?"

"I haven't come to _spy_." 'I need to add paranoid to the list' "I've come to get your opinion." He showed her the document and she said she'd come out. As she widened the door to fit her body through Naraku saw her office and what she had constructed in there. 'Well well well, Ms Kikyo, I believe I have found your weakness. Trifle with me and I will break you.'

* * *

Meno sat in his limo with Hiten, flippng the disk over in his fingers.

"Yeah boss" said Hiten "she said it was like some kind of coded data or something. Boy you'll have Sesshomaru by the balls when you're done."

"I have him by the balls now. He'll be nothing but a quivering mass of demon jelly by the time I'm done with him" said Meno.

The two laughed. Then Meno decided he was done with Hiten and had a big beefy troll demon throw him out of the moving vehicle. He decided to go someplace to celebrate. Someplace he may find Sesshomaru. "Driver, take to Crescent."

"The club sir?"

"Yes, the club." 'Sesshomaru's favorite club.'

* * *

The minute the clock struck 5pm Kagura rang up Orchid, Sesshomaru's receptionist, and asked her to go out with her and Yura, Naraku's receptionist, that night. The three women went home, got dressed in their sexiest outfits. They decided to paint the town red, starting with the demon hot spot, Crescent.

The three women hopped in a cab and told the cabbie to step on it. As usual there was a line around the corner to get into the trendy night club. The demonesses stepped out of the cab one at a time, letting each girl have a smashing entrance.

Kagura stepped out first in a red velvet halter dress with satin lapels. It clung all the way down to the middle of her calves which were decorated with the high reaching wrapping straps of her silver spiked sandals.

Yura was second and wore barely anything at all. She donned a short black dress with a mini-skirt, slit to her hip and a tank top with a neckline that plunged to her belly button. The thick red belt she wore matched the headband she wore in her hair. Her black heals tapped across the pavement

Orchid was last. She had decided upon a strapless green dress with gold piping. It was loose and billowy on top, cinched at the waist and flared out in pleats to her knees. Her long legs were bare and her feet rested in strapped gold sandals.

The bouncer knew the females were all regulars and closely tied with Sesshomaru, the club's most powerful patron and rumored owner. No one knew who owned the club, but it was rumored the owner was powerful. Who was more powerful than Sesshomaru? The three smashing women passed the line and walked right in the door.


	29. Natural Defenses

Natural Defenses

Alicia's blackness of sleep was disturbed by a short loud sound. She blinked herself awake then rolled from her side to her back. She didn't realize Sesshomaru was so close to her until her hand came down on his leg. She was startled, but he didn't notice. His face was screwed up like he had sucked on a lemon. Then it hit her. Those noises, that smell. "Sir!" she whispered "They're…" she tried to think of a tactful way of saying it when Sesshomaru finished the thought.

"Farting, Ms Kensington" he said.

**FART FART FART FART FART FART**

**FART FART FARTFART FART FART**

The stench was a powerful sulfur smell mingled with that of Munster cheese. Lord Sesshomaru let out a moan as his eyes rolled up into his head. The symphony of ass pipes continued.

**FART FART FART**

"Sir!" she whispered harshly. Alicia tapped the side of his face to try and revive him. The stench was too much for his demon senses. He was overwhelmed. Alicia thought she'd find something to make a filtering mask for him to breathe through. His head was lolling unnaturally and Alicia tried to hold it up. She rested it back and then tapped his face with one hand to try and keep him conscious, but it wasn't working. She stretched her other hand back behind her into her bag to find a piece of clothing for a makeshift mask, while keeping her eyes on him.

She wasn't looking at what she grabbed and picked out the first thing she found and brought it right to his face. It worked. Sesshomaru blinked his eyes and raised his head on his own. Alicia smiled and could see relief in Sesshomaru's eyes, as well.

**FART FART FART FART FART FART**

**FART FART FARTFART FART FART**

The next moment they both realized what she had found to put on Sesshomaru's face. Alicia's eyes widened, just as Sesshomaru's did, when she saw what article of clothing she was holding over his mouth and nose: her underwear…from yesterday.

Alicia pulled it away in shock and Sesshomaru's eyes and head went rolling back. She panicked and put it right back. He came revived a bit and she bit her balled fist in embarrassment and spotted her bag again. 'I know I must have bandannas in my bag.' She met his eyes again, both sets of eyes bugged, they both got embarrassed, and she pulled the panties away again, leaving his head bobbing and eyes rolling. 'I can't keep doing this, but I know he _knows_where those panties have been, I'm sure he can smell it! Damn his doggie senses!' She put it back over his face.

**FART FART FART FART FART FART**

**FART FART FARTFART FART FART**

Alicia couldn't reach her bag without letting go of the panty-mask. She was about to retract the makeshift panty-mask again to search her bag (and because of overwhelming humiliation) but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist first. He nodded slightly and motioned towards her bag. He would hold the panty-mask while she searched the bag.

**FART FART FART FART FART FART**

**FART FART FARTFART FART FART**

She found only two bandannas just as she started to see stars from the smell herself. 'How humiliating! I'll never hear the end of it! I can just hear him now… _how could you make me take in such a heinous stench! I would have preferred to pass out from their gaseous anomalies! Could you find nothing better_...oh man. They weren't even a fresh pair! Shit! I'm such an ass!' She sprayed the two bandannas with perfume she had brought and gave one to Sesshomaru and tied the other one to Jakan's little unconscious face.

She took back her undies and avoided eye contact for the rest of the night. The disgusting odor was horrendous and caused a mist to float in the air. "I guess we know what their defenses are now, eh Ms. Kensington?" said Sesshomaru.

**FART FART FART FART FART FART**

**FART FART FARTFART FART FART**

Alicia couldn't help but laugh at Lord Sesshomaru's joke. She then resigned herself to the odor but didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

Inside Crescent it was dark except for some purple lighting and the colorful strobes over the dance floor. Kagura, Yura, and Orchid soon found a table for three and ordered a pitcher of demon-powered Sangria. Demons were able to metabolize their alcohol a lot faster, so in order to get a buzz the proof of the drinks they imbibed had to be through the roof.

Yura was asked to dance and gladly went out on the dance floor. Orchid scanned the room and saw a familiar face staring at her. "Hey Kagura, isn't that Menomaru the Chinese demon banker?"

Kagura turned away from the demons she was flirting with and peered through the crowd. "Yes, yes it is. What is he _doing_ here ?"

"I don't' know. But who cares. He's kinda cute, ya know?" said Orchid.

Kagura looked him up and down. "He's attractive, but I don't know. There must be a reason that Sesshomaru hates him so much. I wouldn't dabble with this guy, Orchid. Take my advice. Stay away from him."

"You just want him for yourself" joked Orchid.

"Orchid, what happened to your mate from this past season?" asked Kagura.

Orchid winked at Menomaru causing him to raise an eyebrow. "We didn't exactly work out too well." It was then that Kagura noticed that Orchid had nearly half the pitcher of Sangria on her own. The demoness was blitzed already.

A scantily clad waitress spoke to Menomaru as he gazed more heavily at Orchid. A few moments later a tray of drinks for the girls arrived at their table.

A few moments after that their empty drinks were refilled. A few minutes later another pitcher of Sangria made it to their table.

Yura was dancing erotically with some random, but attractive demon and his gorgeous head of hair. "Drop that guy and get over here" Kagura said with pink cheeks and slurred speech "Meno's-bought-ussmore-drinks. Get-ovvver-herre-an-drink-sum.Orchidz-gettin'drunk drinkin' it-all."

Orchid let out a bout of hysterical giggles and couldn't stop "HAHhahahahaheheheee"

Yura, having partaken in the previous drinks herself in combination with those of her own admirers stumbled noticeable back to the table. She literally dropped the guy she was dancing with and slackened the invisible threads of hair that had kept him dancing with her. When the body thudded on the dance floor Kagura laughed and pointed. Yura stumbled sideways and laughed at herself when she noticed her own awkward way of walking. Yura leaned over onto her elbows on the table and garbled "Hewasn-a-good-danzer-anywayz. Too stiff."

The girls laughed uncontrollably and Yura slipped then fell on her ass.


	30. Extermination

Extermination

The next morning in Siberia Bal'shoy was the first to uncurl from his slumber. He stood tall, stretched out his arm while taking in a deep breath and said "Aaaaah the scent of morrrrning. Good for lungs!"

Sesshomaru's eyes were unfocused and he looked positively green. Alicia fared no better.

"It seems Jakan is okay" said Alicia.

"Bal'shoy I must insist on some fresh air" said a green Sesshomaru.

"A shame, but we underrrstand." Bal'shoy cracked the stone wall door and the filthy misty air cleared. After a breakfast of a sweet bread like food the demons went to go investigate the human base.

Sesshomaru, Bal'shoy, and the other's left through the stonewall door. Alicia busied herself with a recovering Jakan. He was conscious now, but still too weak to move, or talk too much for that matter. Then Alicia realized she had never seen Jakan so quiet before. He accepted food and water without comment and agreed when she told him he needed sleep.

Yatsnyek was the name of the blonde demon who's mate Alicia had maimed earlier. She came to Alicia while she sat reading. "You human scum think you so grrrreat. Hurt my mate." The demon who Alicia maimed lay in the corner, his arm tied in place with a rope. It was healing back quickly. Alicia glanced up at the furry blonde demon and then went back to her reading.

The massive Siberian beast pounded her fists on the table shaking all the things that lat on top of it. The other demons in the room watched Alicia intently. Al hadn't moved a muscle. 'Remember sensei's words. Remember all his teachings. Stay calm. Keep a clear focused mind.' Another demon pulled the blond one back to calm her then pet Al on the head to show her he meant no harm. She gave him a closed mouth smile and went back to her reading. "No sword now, eh?" said Yatsnyek. "Not so tough without sharp sword, eh?"

* * *

Across the white lifeless plains Sesshomaru, Bal'shoy and the other two demons arrived at a ridge. Sesshomaru was told he would have to sneak up crawling on his belly. "I think not. I do not crawl. I will simply crouch." It turns out that they were so bulky that Sesshomaru's crouching was just as low as their belly-crawling.

When they reached the edge of the ridge they looked down into a large crevasse. There were people down there, lots of them too. Sesshomaru could smell them all, but could not see them all. The humans had their anti-demon base situated underground beneath this steep chasm. There was an entrance that sunk into the ground and emitted a bright light. Next to the entrance were 3 guards. A line of trucks drove up: a few carrying supplies and others carrying prisoners. A group of soldiers emerged from the light. Sesshomaru gasped behind his familiar furry stole when he saw the officer among them. He was a brown haired blue eyed man, fair of skin with a medium build. All in all he was nondescript. Yet Sesshomaru would never forget that face for as long as he was alive.

"That one there," Bal'shoy purred "the officer with the hat, his name is Maravegias. He is an admirrral."

"He has been promoted since the last I saw oh him then." Sesshomaru growled deeply and made Bsal'shoy laugh.

"Ready to fight pretty Sesshomaru man? We will strike them tomorrow. Dawn" said Bal'shoy.

"Do you have any human sympathizers?"

"Sympathizers? Like your little human mistress?" Sesshomaru avoided taking the bate. He had noticed Bal'shoy and the others often made remarks that were meant to incite anger and fights. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He would not be goaded into a fight. He could fight, he knew it. They did not. He would reveal his power when it suited his purpose. Now was not the time.

"Yes, like Ms. Kensington. They may be able to gain access to this facility making it easier to destroy."

"No. Humans arrre all blood thirsty animals, like yourrr precious whorre."

"Hm. You realize if you signed on with the DDL you would be receiving aid from humans? Much of the money that buys the food and supplies you seek would be from human donors. This will be considered in your petition to join."

"You are ignorant of the, eh, the pain humans cause. You arrre not worthy of fighting along side us. "

Sesshomaru became still. He knew better than anyone the pain humans could cause among the demon world. His eyes grew dark and the constant breeze blew a little harder for a moment. "I have seen enough. We will return to your den, now."

As they got up to leave he tossed a few flies over his shoulder which were sent down towards the supply trucks and attached to the coarse furs of the prisoners and the woolen coat of that officer.

* * *

Ms Kensington stoked the fire next to Jakan, who was up eating some of the stew from the meal last night. Yatsnyek, the blonde demon started getting aggressive again. She said to Alicia "I watch you,…"she then spat on the floor next to Alicia. "Human. You smell like human. You look all wimpy like human." Alicia turned away from her and Yatsnyek shoved her in the back. "You feel like human. Sickening. You like dirt underrr foot. You nothing."

Alicia, thought 'If I am nothing why am I worth bullying?'

Too bad Jakan did not share her wisdom. He piped up and blurted out "You should have more respect you, you, you primitive overgrown beast! My great Lord chose her to assist him, and far be it from me to question him. And far be it for an ignorant smelly monster like yourself to either!"

Yatsnyek didn't understand all of what his shrill little voice spoke, but understood his harsh tone. Then she decided to take her resulting anger out on Alicia. Ms Kensington turned to face the attack she knew was coming.

Al was hit in the side wit a big blonde paw. She was tossed up against the far wall and collapsed face down onto her bag. The other demons sitting along the walls grew edgy and ceased what they were doing to watch the fight. Alicia decided to play dead or unconscious while Jakan got up and ran around circles "Oh milord milord! You will be so displeased! Oh hoohooooo! Nooo! Oh no! What will you do? To me? To these demons?" He fell on his back and kicked his feet into the air. "Ohooohooohooo!"

As Jakan continued his tantrum, Alicia stealthily slid a jagged edged hunting knife up into her sleave. The blonde tramped over to Alicia's still body and nudged Alicia with her big furry foot. After a second nudge she kicked Alicia and found her foot stuck to the floor with the hunting knife.

This incensed the demon and she extended her claws. As Yatsnyek was in the middle of a senseless battle cry, Alicia followed through her hilt-deep stab by dragging the horrid blade up the demons leg to the hip. Alicia thought she made her point and pulled the blade out. Alicia felt the fight should have ended there because Yatsnyek could not take much more punishment without risking her life.

Yatsnyek did not feel the same way. She stepped back wailing out loud with her arms flailing. She dove in with another mindless rage. Alicia used to the mindlessness of her opponent to her advantage.

Yatsnyek swiped once, twice with her big claws and missed. Alicia avoided the claws with agility and grace. The demon beat her chest with big furry mitts. The blonde demon then extended her arms out wide with another bout of yelling and posturing and Alicia made her move. She sliced the demons furry belly open from left to right. She then jumped up into a spiral motion and did the same to Yatsneyk's neck.

The bloody gurgling beast fell down dead. Jakan stood with the others in sock. All anyone else could see, during the fight was Yatsnyek's back. No one had seen what Alicia had accomplished until the demon fell: revealing Alicia kneeling, eyes closed with one hand on her bended knee, and the other holding the hilt of a bloody blade.

She put the murderous blade back in its sheath then walked towards Jakan. She picked him up by the arm pit and dropped him on his bed of straw. She said "Sesshomaru will have my hide if you relapse while he's away. Rest and eat." She shoved the big bowel back in his hand and began to read again. Jakan's appetite was not too strong after witnessing such a slaughter.

The other demons were soundless in their rage. The one armed mate bellowed a mournful howl and the others began to make grunting barking noises. They crowded around Alicia for their attack.

* * *

On the barren icy plains Sesshomaru gathered more information about the base. It had been their quite a few years and the admiral was a periodic visitor. Bal'soy was not sure of where the admiral spent the rest of his year. "He always captures prisoners and we never see them again."

"Does this base take prisoners when he is not there?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No. They are quiet when he is not there" said the Siberian demon.

"Is it a military outpost?"

"No. It is a demon experiment camp"


	31. Small Treasures

Small Treasures

When Sesshomaru returned with Bal'shoy and the others. He caught the scent of Alicia's blood on the cold breeze, but said nothing. The group made it to the end of the blue ice tunnel and then through the rickety wooden door. When they got through the outer entrance Sesshomaru found Alicia curled up in a ball in nothing but her utility suit and work boots.

Her hair was down around her face he could see that her color was not quite right. He spied the color of her lips through a few wayward strands. They were a deep blue. She looked like she was made of pure ice. A light frost blanketed her still body making her sparkle with an eerie glow.

Bal'shoy grunted and said "She probably brrroke a rrrule. We will not tolerrrate murrrderrrr. That must have been it."

"Whatever she did I'm sure it was in self-defense." He could still hear her heart beating. It was shallow and slow, but the sound still graced his ears.

The stone wall doors slid open as he picked her up in his arms. Ms Kensington's limbs were stiff and cold. There was nearly no breath coming from her lips. The demons inside held a hysterical Jakan back. Bal'shoy entered first followed by his two fellow Siberian demons. They turned and prevented Sesshomaru from walking through the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" screeched Jakan. "They grabbed her and cast her out because she killed one of them! The big hairball attacked her! The demon was crazed and wouldn't stop her attacks! Ms Kensington had to kill her to survive! I am sorry milord! I could not stop them!"

Sesshomaru glared through an angry brow at Bal'shoy. Bal'shoy said "You may not come in here with her. The cold is deadly to a weakling like that and you, my frrriend. Let it claim her and you can come in here where it is safe and warrrm. Let go of humans and you can join us."

Sesshomaru looked down at Alicia, limp in his arms, then to Jakan.

"Milord," he screeched. "She is a gonner as it is. She served you well, let her go! Come in where it is warm! She will not live anyway! You know better than anyone that humans are expendable! You can find another girl!"

* * *

Inside the swirling lights of Crescent nightclub three very drunk demonesses were approached by Menomaru. "Good evening ladies. I am glad to see you have enjoyed my generosity." He took a seat and folded his hands at their small round table. Orchid leaned onhis shoulder, half consciously, and started to rub his arm.

Kagura said "Youbetcha! Imfeeeelin Grrreaat!" She tried to point at him for emphasis, but she couldn't seem to get her arms do what she wanted them to. Plus she wasn't sure which of the 3 or 4 Menomaru's she saw to point at.

"Ladies, I hope that all the nasty business I do during the day will not influence the fun we could have tonight." Yura's response was a loud belch that carried the scent of raspberry cosmopolitans.

Orchid said into Meno's shoulder "Wha Yura-is-tryin'-to-say-is-thaaat uuuh…Ummm…itz okay. Wee-cann-have-fun!"

Meno looked to Kagura who held her liquor better than the other two. "And you Kagura? Want to have some fun?"

Kagura was being friendly, but she was suspicious, no doubt about it. "Ifff you stay in line, buddy, I'm more willin' n able ta have fun than-thessse-two-lightweights.

"Great." Meno said. He was stone cold sober. "Why don't we go for a ride in my limo?"

* * *

Inuyasha found Sango and the others to tell them goodnight before he headed home. He would call Kagome when he got there and resolve this mess. 'Sango was right' he thought as he drove home. 'I've been acting like this with every girl. Whenever I get close I find stupid reasons to push them away. But I really love Kagome. I don't' want to push her away.'

Just as the sun set he pulled his car into his garage and walked into his house. He dropped his keys on the counter and caught his reflection in a mirror that hung on the wall. His hair was black and his ears were human. He had already felt the transition overcome him emotionally, but there was no denying it when he saw it in his mirror. He was human.

It was harder than when he was a demon to collect the courage to call Kagome, but he did it none-the-less. Her voice was sweeter than any music he had ever heard when she answered "Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome. Its me. Before you say anything I just want to say….Oh man…uh…I'm….I'm sorry about what happened today. Will you meet up with me?"

Kagome was taken aback to say the least. 'I thought that was it. I thought he'd never speak to me again. I can't believe he called up all on his own to apologize.' "Sure. Where?"

"Will you come over here. I'm not feeling too well" said Inuyasha, hoping to avoid leaving his house in a weakend state.

"Inuyasha, in the middle of the night? What will people think?"

"Fine." He thought about where he might be safe away from home. "Alright, how about the reflection garden at work?" The reflection garden was a large indoor garden with waterfalls and a variety of exotic flowers. It was open all the time to employees for their benefit. If employees needed to just sit in the sounds of nature or smell the sweetness of flowers they could.

"Huh? Uh…okay. It'll take me like 30 minutes, but I can meet you there."

"Great. See you there." Inuyasha took another look at himself in the mirror touching his hair. 'I should've told her before. Oh well, here goes!'

* * *

The sun had set and Sango, Shippo, and Miroku sat down in a break room to eat some take out they had ordered.

Sango said "Well Miroku, this floor by floor idea of yours is really tough."

He responded "Sango, it's the only way to go about this. If the disk is still in this building we will find it by going through each drawer and cabinet."

Little Shippo laid on the grown looking up at the ceiling. "Geese you guys, this is a tough way to go about it. Why not just ask everyone?"

"Well Shippo, there's sensitive information on that disk. We have to do our searching in secret" explained Miroku.

Shippo sat up with a renewed energy. "Secret?" he sat up. "Well then its just the job for us then, right?"

Miroku and Sango smiled. They both felt that this group had a familiar feeling to it, as though they had done this before some other place and some other time.

"Well" said Miroku "enough break time, we need to get back to our quest."

"Yay!" called Shippo. "We'll be heroes if we find it! Where are we off to next Miroku?"

"Well," he responded tossing his empty aluminum dish into the trash "I believe we should hit the 5th floor then go and check out the reflection garden."

"The reflection garden? Why there?" questioned Sango.

"I know if I were to hide something like that then I would leave it somewhere where no one would find it. Why would I leave it with other disks? Why not bury it like treasure?" 'Plus, it's a romantic spot. This little kitsune is a blessing. I can show Sango my way with children and small animals in one shot! What luck!'


	32. Everybody Search!

Episode Everybody Search!

Sesshomaru said nothing. He only stood and stared blankly at Bal'shoy.

"Fine." Bal'shoy said aggravated that he could not sever Sesshomaru from the girl. "I will ensure your death. You!" he pointed at one of the two guards. "Your coat and furs will protect you. Watch them. I want to make sure they pay for their treachery." The large uniformly brown demon gladly stepped through to the outside.

Sesshomaru eyed the brown demon up and down then looked back to Jakan. The little toad demon was trembling with fear, but he knew there was no arguing with Lord Sesshomaru when his mind was made up. Jakan could fare for himself. Alicia, at the moment, was not so independent. Jakan's defeated sighs and worried eyes disappeared behind the closing stone doors.

When the echo of the closing doors subsided Sesshomaru lay Ms Kensington down in the corner. He took her hands in his and could feel that she may lose them to the cold. He looked up at their observer. "You're an ugly son of a bitch, you know that?" He looked back to Ms Kensington. Her limbs wouldn't grow back as his could, and did. He placed her hands underneath her armpits and wrapped her in his fur stole. "You won't freeze you ugly baka, all that extra fur…" he said in Japanese to the guard. He gently bent Ms. Kensington's limbs and curled her up in the corner. He looked back at the demon he was speaking to and said "Hm. That's right. You don't speak Japanese. But you are covered in fur from head to toe."

The demon grunted and laughed. He pointed at Sesshomaru and rubbed his arms and pretended to shiver. He laughed some more.

Sesshomaru forcefully said in Japanese and mimed "Give me your coat."

The demon laughed more, holding his belly. He then framed his face with his hands and blinked his eyes. He then did a kind of jig while rubbing his arms. Sesshomaru got the message. Pretty boy was cold. Ha ha.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he raised his right hand. His index and middle finger started to glow green an eerie green. A strong draft blew in the small room and the glow cast ghostly shadows on Sesshomaru's face. "You understand what I am saying, yet you resist. Now I will take more than just the coat."

* * *

Menomaru and the three demonesses were continuing their drunken debauchery in his limo. Menomaru sat with his arms around two of them: Yura on his left and Orchid on his right. Kagura sat across from him still wary of Meno's motives. 

"Oh relax Kagura. You're a beautiful demoness, and powerful too. Why not just enjoy the company of a powerful and attractive demon. Hm hm hm. Here's another drink" said Meno.

Kagura accepted, not wanting to be rude. 'He _is_being polite. But I still don't trust him. He makes me uneasy. I don't think Naraku would want me here.' She shivered at the thought of her punishment for sleeping with the enemy, figuratively, of course. She hadn't noticed that Meno had slipped a little something extra in her drink. Five minutes later she was sleeping like a baby in the backseat of his limo.

The two girls tried to wake her. They were a little concerned. "Kagura?" "Kags?"

"Don't worry ladies" Meno purred "We can still have a good time. I love to have a good time with _my_employees. Does Sesshomaru ever take you out like this?" Yura began to snore.

"Wha? Nooooo" said Orchid. She crossed her arms and mumbled "Hejus tells me ta type-upp-thiss-n-thaat. Mmmf"

Yura suddenly woke from what they thought was a deep slumber, sat up straight and said "He'zzz a party pooooper!" then collapsed back into snoring mode. Orchid slapped her knee and woke her up.

With his hands around their waists he squeezed them closer to him. Meno said, "You know what would be fun ladies?"

"Wha?" they replied in unison.

"Why don't we play a little trick on him? Hm?"

The ladies started laughing and Orchid said "Surrrre, can't-hurt. Whatz yer-idea?"

"Hm hm hm hm hmmm. First we go to his office."

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were finishing up the 5th floor search. 

"I'm not seeing anything Miroku" Sango said as she closed the last drawer on her side of the cube farm. Sango took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She then sat down in a chair in the cubicle she was checking and put her head down on the desk. "This is hopeless" she said to herself. "We'll never find it."

"Hey, Sango," Shippo tugged at her trendy skirt. She lifted her head just enough to glance at the little fox child. He tried to encourager her by saying. "It's alright Sango, we just have to keep looking"

Miroku said "Have heart Sango." He placed a warm hand on her shoulder and bent down nest to her. "If its here, we'll fid it."

She sat up and he knelt down in front of her. "What if it isn't?" she said as she rubbed her eyes Sango was on the verge of tears.

Miroku put his hands on her knees. "We'll deal with that when and if that happens. Miroku wasn't satisfied with just touching her knees and ended up squeezing them.

**SMACK**

An innocent Shippo was shocked at Miroku's audacity, and even more surprised that Sango's slap was as hard and loud as it was. Shippo timorously suggested, "We're done on this floor, maybe we should head down to the reflection garden." 'I hope these two can keep their hands to themselves for the rest of the search.'


	33. At the End of the Night

At the End of the Night

Inuyasha arrived in the garden and sat on a wrought iron bench. The lights overhead were shut off, but the smaller colored lights along the cobblestone paths still lit the way. Inuyasha made sure to sit in the shadows and hide himself from prying eyes. Fireflies began to rise from their resting places and take flight into the night air.

When Kagome arrived she couldn't help but be in awe of the garden at night. The moonlight poured in from the entrance and was met by soft colored lights that backlit the exotic plants within. "Inuyasha, is that you? Come out of the dark. I can't see you."

"Kagome, I don't wanna shock you, but I'm lookin' a little different tonight" he said trying to caution her.

She was suspicious and asked "What do you mean?"

"Well Kagome, I'm a half demon" he began, still standing in the dark.

"I know" she said matter of factly.

"And once a month, well…" He stepped out of the shadow into the pink and blue lights.

Kagome gasped "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," he sighed"its me." She dove towards him and threw her arms around him. He was taken aback by her display of emotion. "Uh…" was all he could say. He decided words didn't mean much at that moment and just hugged her back.

* * *

Upstairs in the demons lair, Orchid opened the door to executive reception. "Here we are! Weeeeeeeeeeee!" She stepped in with her sandals in her hand and started spinning in circles. The office was lit by moonlight streaming through floor to ceiling windows to the left of the entrance. "Hahahahah!"

Meno stepped in behind her with a drunken Yura on his arm. "I like yer shirt" she said "Can I have it?" she asked nonsensically.

He simply responded with "Hm hm hm. Maybe later my dear. Orchid, can you be a dear and open the doors to his office?"

Yura laughed. He looked down at her with a questioning look. The black swathed demoness said "Nobodyz gotta key ta that office. Only Sesshomaru and maybe that assisssstint of his. Buh, don't quote me on that. Nobody knowz wha she knowz."

Meno's face became hard. A breeze picked up as his anger boiledin his eyes. His eyes remained hard, but he smiled down at her giving him a bit of a crazed look. He said "What do you mean pretty one?"

Just as Yura thought Meno would devour her Orchid caught his attention. "She means no one," Orchid wrapped her arms around Meno's neck and drew her face close to his, "has a key. Sesshomaru's office is his own territory. Nobody trespasses. Don't worry Meno-dearie. There's plenty of fun we could have out here." She pressed her round hips against his and his free hand found her waist.

'She's right. Plenty to do here…' he thought as his demon blood began to rush a little harder.

He leaned his face closer to touch her lips to his when he heard Kagura's laugh, loud, clear, and sober. "You're all fools!" She leapt down from some hidden perch near the ceiling and landed in a crouch with a fan in her hand. She let the fan drop open as she stood. "The two of you are treacherous whores, and you Meno" her eyes blazed and a smile crept on her lips "are a weakling in demon power_and_ intellect, as always. Dance of Blades!" With one swipe of her fan energy blades blew the two demonesses away from Meno.

He growled in frustration. He then backed up two steps and blew a mist full of moths out his mouth into her direction. She back flipped and landed lightly on her feet. "Dance of the Dragon!" Columns of wind materialized smashing Orchids desk to pieces and blowing the moths and the slumber inducing mist into nearby vents.

* * *

Naraku woke in the middle of the night with Kanna staring at him from his bedside. 'It could only mean one thing' he thought. "Kanna, what do you have to show me?"

She lifted her mirror and revealed Kagura's whereabouts. She was fighting well , but out past her curfew and near Sesshomaru's office. Naraku witnessed Kagura slinging her usual insults while flattening her enemy. "You jerk" Kagura said "don't you have a life mate? And here you were screwing around with other demonesses." She unleashed another barrage of energy blades as he hashed out another swarm of moths.

* * *

Sesshomaru wrapped Al in the fur coat of the Siberian snow demon he so easily killed. Sesshomaru then decided to use the demons natural insulation as well. He then proceeded to skin his kill and erect a kind of tent for Alicia with its furry skin.

"They underestimated me Ms Kensington." She was still out cold, but he spoke out loud to her. She was shivering, but still unconscious. "I wonder how long you were out here. You're certainly suffering from hypothermia, and maybe some mild frostbite in your fingers there."

He took the front half of the beast's fur and lay in on the ground, like a carpet in the corner of the room, fur up. He jabbed holes into the adjacent walls of the corner with his strong talons and shoved corners of the remaining fur from the beast into the gaps. The beast was large, and the amount of fur was just enough to create a tent. "Too bad it smells so revolting." He pushed one wall of the tent to the side to look inside at Alicia. "You're lucky you can't smell it."

He took down the remains of torches that had lined the walls when they arrived. They had been left to burn themselves out. They were practically gone. He took a charred piece of wood down from the wall and rolled it in his hand and said "Bal'shoy, I was simply going to deny your petition to the DDL. Now, you've made this a personal fight. I will not leave without my honor intact. You are a foolish beast so nothing of you or your kin shall remain."

* * *

Meno was getting nowhere; every time he sprayed his moths and mist she would simply blow them back in his face or some other ineffectual place. 'This is useless. I won't get anything done tonight.' The two others that led him to the office were unconscious on the floor. He wasn't sure if they had caught his mist or if they were simply passed out.

Kagura then took a few steps back and pulled a lever on the wall down. The large windows began to open and wind, normally only felt on building rooftops, was blowing around inside. Papers were flying about, pieces of Orchids desk became dangerous projectiles as they ejected out the open windows, and Kagura stood laughing through it all. "You fool! Did you honestly think you could beat me? I am Kagura! The wind sorceress!"

With one grand swipe of her fan Meno was blown out the window. He fell about 15meters before he got his jacket off and opened gossamer moth wings and floated away on the breeze. The wind in the office calmed down and she closed the windows. "Alright girls, its time to head out. I'm out past curfew, and the two of you will be hung over for the next several days with the way you drank tonight." The only response she got was a loud snore from Yura.

* * *

Inuyasha was glad that Kagome was okay with his form transformation. 'It freaked a few girls out in the past. This is it. Tonight's the night.' "Kagome, I got something to ask you." He took her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes. He felt a slight breeze on his neck, but thought nothing of it. "Kagome, I've been thinkn' on this for some time and I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too" she said with big dreamy eyes.

"And that I think there's no other girl for me, no wait, I mean there definitely isn't any other girl for me."

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo entered the reflection garden on the opposite end from where Kagome and Inuyasha were. Miroku provided a jar for Shippo to go and catch the fireflies while he attempted to romance Sango. "Gee thanks Miroku!" Shippo hopped off and began to catch them gently one by one. He soon had a full jar of glowing bugs.

After Shippo lost himself in the bushes Sango said "Thank you Miroku, you've been a great help this evening. I couldn't have covered that much ground on my own."

He turned to look at Sango in the magical light of the garden at night and said "I'd do anything for Sango. You know that right?"

"Would you take up a vow of celibacy?" she questioned.

His shock was drawn all over his face. His eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open like a gold fish. "Eh?"

Sango just laughed, "Hahahah, don't worry Miroku, I know you couldn't handle that. Hahahahaha."

Shippo came back with news. "Hey guys, there's two people here! They're looking at each other all dreamy eyed!"

"Now Shippo, you're just a little kid" Miroku started "Show me where they are, so I know to keep you away from there." 'And get a look at who's being naughty in the garden.'


	34. A Decent Proposal

A Decent Proposal

Inuyasha took a moment and a deep breath. There was a stronger breeze coming through a few of the vents above them. Soon there was a sparkling mist dropping from the vents and Inuyasha saw moths fluttering down from the ceiling.

Kagome looked up and squealed with delight "Butterflies! Inuyasha, how did you know I love butterflies so much?"

'What the hell is this crap?' he thought 'Shit. NO! Nothin's gonna stop me! I've taking long enough to do this, I'll ask her tonight if it kills me.' "Uh, well, I dunno." Thankfully a strange wind blew through from the vent and pushed the mist and moths/butterflies into a whirlwind that encircled the two lovers, but did not encroach on them.

"Kagome? Will you be…will you be my wife?"

Just then a burst of fireflies exploded into the air. Kagome was in heaven. 'Butterflies, sparkling mist, and now the magical glow of fire flies! How did he do all this?' "YES! YES! OF COURSE I WILL!"

Inuyasha was elated. His high then crashed down as he thought 'Great, now how the hell do I get us the fuck out of here?'

* * *

Shippo climbed up on a rock to point out the strangers to Miroku, but when he pushed some large leaves aside they saw nothing but mist. A strong wind knocked over Shippo and his jar crashed open, releasing the fireflies into the circling misty madness.

"Oh, Shippo!" cried Sango "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I wonder what this stuff is?"

Miroku's face gained a look of concern as he put two and two together. 'These are moths! Menomaru must be here!' "Yes Shippo. I wonder as well. We should cut the night short and get out of here. Let security handle this."

"But Miroku, there are people in there! They may be hurt!"

"Shippo's right, Miroku, we need to help them."

"Alright. I'll go in first. If I'm not back in 7minutes call the paramedics."

"Right."

"Right."

Miroku jumped into the mist. He walked a little further on the grass past the mist. He spotted the lovers and recognized one of them as Kagome. 'Kagome is fooling around behind Inuyasha's back! I wonder if he knows.' He hid behind a tree and leaned in the direction of the lovers.

* * *

"You're wife? I can't wait!" burst Kagome. "I'll have to call my mom and Sota! And grandpa! Yuki, and Sango, and …Oh Inuyasha!"

'Yes,' thought a spying Miroku 'you will have to tell Inuyasha. Poor guy.' The mist began to settle and the plants ,apparently fo a demon variety, acted as air filters.

"Thank the Gods" said the human Inuyasha.

'He sounds so familiar' thought Miroku.

As Miroku pondered on who this mystery man could be Sango and Shippo walked up to the couple.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" questioned Sango.

Realizing he was caught, and couldn't hide his human form he admitted it to Sango. "Yeah, yeah. Its me." Inuyasha decided to shift the conversation towards Kagome and away from his humanness.

* * *

"Your hands are still cold." Sesshomaru took off the undershirt he was wearing and tore it into strips. He wrapped the strips around her hands giving her hands a mitten-like look. "I have a change of clothes beyond that stone wall Ms Kensington. That green sweater would have suited your coloring more than this one.

"Mmmm." She replied. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide for only a moment.

"Glad to have you back" he mumbled.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" Ms Kensington almost started to cry, and due to the hypothermia was still a little confused and disoriented. She began to rock and writhe "Where…am…I? What's?" she said. She looked at her hands, but could barley see anything in the dark. "Pain. Oh God!"

She didn't notice Sesshomaru was lying next to her wrapped in luxurious white furs, and barely anything else. He reached out to her as she lay nearby rocking from side to side. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to his body. Through gritted teeth he said "Stop moving you fool. You'll only hurt yourself more."

When Alicia realized she was with Sesshomaru-sama she relaxed and stopped moving. She felt the warmth coming off his body and instinctively snuggled closer to the lord. "To answer your questions" he whispered "you're in a fur tent in the outer room of the Snow demon den." Alicia met his eyes and nodded. "Be thankful for that pain" Sesshomaru said pushing Alicia away. "It means the cold hasn't destroyed the nerves in your hands. You'll be alright" spoke Sesshomaru.

Alicia looked down at her hands wrapped in strips of his shirt. "Thank you, sir" she said quietly. "I'm sorry to have caused this mess." As the warmth returned so did the pain. She buried her head into the fur on the ground, and shot back up onto her elbows "Ugh...IEW!" she looked down at the fur a moment and then said to Sesshomaru "This stinks!"

"Not as bad as you" he said quickly.

She gave him a 'whatever' look she didn't think he could see in the dark, but of course he did and he secretly smiled.

"This fur, and the coat you're wearing belonged to a demon left to guard us." Sesshomaru reached out and dusted some dirt off her shoulder. "He was mocking me. He smells, but makes a nice tent though." Before Alicia could reacted he said "Its getting closer as the night goes on. I should start that fire or your clothes will never dry."

"Sir, where _are_ my clothes?" She fingered the sweater she was wearing realizing for the first time Sesshomaru was wearing nearly nothing. She was in his clothes. "Aren't you cold sir?"

"I'm fine. You forget, I am a great demon. The weather will not hurt me. You're a weakling, a mere mortal." His words were harsh, but he gently touched her face with his hand. His thumb trailed over her cheek and lips. He then noticed her eyes and face gazing at him with a soft look and to his shock and disgust could feel the same look on his own face. He pulled his hand away and said "I will go start a fire just outside the tent."


	35. Love In The Garden Heat In The Ice

Love in the Garden Heat in the Ice

"Miroku? Miroku where are you?" Sango called. The group had decided to find Miroku and share the great news about the wedding with him. Kagome and Inuyasha paired up and Shippo. Sango went to a separate way. The garden was large and had with in it may nooks for people to hide. Sango and Shippo found themselves in a small circular nook of tall leafy bushes. " I don't know where he went Shippo. This mist has cleared and I didn't think he was in anymore danger."

"It sure was brave of him to go in" said Shippo. Shippo turned away from Sango to look in some bushes. Suddenly a pair of hands shot out fro the bushes and pulled Sango out of view behind some leafy branches. She found herself fact to face with a serious Miroku. "Sango I saw something awful. Kagome has accepted a proposal from a human man. Inuyasha is likely to blow his top when he hears this." He put his hand to his chin and said "Now we have to think of a way to protect this couple from his wrath. He will not be pleased."

"Miroku, actually—"

"No, Sango! I need to concentrate."

"MIROKU! THE HUMAN IS INUYASHA!" She screamed it so loud that birds that had been sleeping in trees near by took flight. Inuyasha and Kagome followed the loud voice and found the couple in the bush.

"Sango!" cried a human Inuyasha "what in the sam-hell are you screamin' for! Everyone is gonna know if you keep that crap up!"

Miroku would have defended his lady if he wasn't too busy gawking at Inuyasha. Miroku stated "Remarkable. Absolutely remarkable."

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha said.

Miroku stepped out of the bush and began to examine Inuyasha. He pulled his black hair, stuck his fingers in Inuyasha mouth "Wa-ru-oooo-oooing?" choked Inuyasha as Miroku examined the lack of fangs.

Miroku said "No fangs! I can't believe it!"

"Once a month," explained Kagome "half demons have a period where they lose their powers. This is his time. Please don't tell anyone Miroku! We have to keep it quiet as we can."

"I understand. Menomaru could somehow use this to his advantage. Speaking of which therse moths seemed kind of suspicious. I think he might be here."

"Moths?" Questioned Kagome.

"Uuh, Miroku" stuttered Inuyasha, "what're you jabbering about?" Inuyasha laughed nervously a little and turned away so Kagome wouldn't see his face "uh these're butterflies."

"No I'm pretty—oh ooooh. I see" said Miroku. He was quick to pick up on Inuyasha's desire not to spoil Kagome's glowing countenance. "Oh you're right Inuyasha, they're butterflies." Sango and Shippo looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

The night was dragging on and Sesshomaru was reluctant to stay in the tent. He started the fire and dried Al's clothes with it. He re-entered the tent and saw she was sleeping. She was doing much better. Color had returned to her cheeks and she stopped shivering." When you wake again we will make our move." Al stirred and he heard her stomach growl. The last thing she ate was that sweet bread that morning and he didn't smell anything else on her breath. "Mmmmmm" he grumbled and exited the tent again.

He came back shortly with a large piece of meat. He nudged her and stuck it in her face. She sat up and blinked groggily and said "Where'd you get this?"

"Eat it. Your stomach is making those offensive noises." Avoiding her eyes he said "Your clothes are dry, I'll bring them in." He opened the tent a crack to allow the light and heat of the humble fire into the tent. "Your clothes are dry, I'll bring them in."

He returned in a few seconds with the promised clothes warm and neatly folded. Her delicates were also folded discreetly inside her jumpsuit along with her thermals.

"You were soaked to the bone." Alicia turned her back to him. He removed his fur coat revealing his alabaster skin. Al looked over her bare shoulder and snuck a peek at Sesshomaru. His hair was long and shimmered in the firelight: his skin as even and unmarred. He sat on a cloud of white fur in a pair of briefs and the pure white furry boots. He did not look at her but of to the side. "Why do you hesitate undressing? I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm not interested. You smell like putrid dog vomit. I think I'd rather sit through more for the Siberian demon's natural defenses than endure any intimacy with you."

Alicia was still shy dressing in front of him, and found that she was having difficulty because of the pain in her hands. "Sir," she said shyly. "Can you….can you help me. My hands…I—"

He sighed heavily and said "I see. Fine." He finished pulling his sweater over his head and went to help Alicia get dressed. He shuffled over close to her and said "I guess we need to start with those".

He picked up her panties with his thumbs and forefingers. Alicia sat next to him and put her legs into the dainty delicates. He slid them up her legs and she laid down on her back since she couldn't lean on her hands.She lifted her pelvis to allow him to pop her panties up over her bum. He cleared his throat and she sat up as he examined the mechanics of her bra. He looked at it with a bit of confusion. "I've always been more concerned with how to get these things off, I haven't put much thought into how they are put on."

This made Alicia giggle, relieving some of the tension that was in the air. He held it up in front of her as she slid her arms through the straps. She leaned in closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her to fasten the hooks in the back. He pushed her hair out of the way and pulled her closer to get a better look at it. Alicia swore she caught him smelling her hair. She leaned back when she was done and closed her eyes.

He took a gentle hold of her arms and brought his face closer to hers. 'What's wrong?' he whispered.

When she felt his breath on her face she opened her eyes. She looked into his golden orbs and said "This is humiliating. I'm so embarrassed."

He rubbed her arms and said in a comforting tone "It's not your fault. There is no reason to be embarrassed."

Alicia was suspicious. 'Why is he being so kind? When is he going to return to his insulting cruel self?' "Thank you, sir" she said quietly 'Maybe it's because there isn't anyone here to see him being kind to a human woman.'

His eyes searched her face and he found her eyes again. "You are welcome Ms. Kensington."


	36. Going Home

Inuyasha and his friends realized they had spent the entire night in the garden. They were all tired and decided to go to Kaede's diner after the sun rose. It was a 24 hour diner, after all. The sun came up and Inuyasha returned to himself. They drove to the diner and Shippo fell asleep on Kagome's lap.

Inuyasha took a look at Shippo curled up holding his poofy tail and said "His parents'll be worried. We'd better get him home."

"He doesn't have any" said Miroku, "He's an orphan."

"Oh my" said Sango. They drove to the diner in quiet.

* * *

When Alicia emerged from the tent, the first thing she saw was the demon carcass. It was skinned and without eyelids she could see the large whites of its eyes. They stared at her accusingly as the fire's relection flickered in them.

"Uggh…" was the noise that came from her and she ran to the far corner and puked. Sesshomaru came out of the tent after her and handed her an extra strip of cloth to wipe her mouth with.

He asked "Do you still have what I assumed you did in your pockets?"

"Yes, sir." She opened the fur coat and dug into two of her pockets in her jumpsuit. She handed Sesshomaru two pieces of clay: one blue, one red. "Plastic explosives."

"Mmhm. When you smoosh the two together you have about 30seconds before it goes off."

"Do you have anymore?"

"Plenty."

"How much?"

"Enough to take out all of Moscow in one blast."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wasn't sure what to expect here. I wanted to be ready" she said defending her stockpile.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"No! Sir! Jakan is still in there!" Sesshomaru blinked and then moved towards the stone wall. He dug a hole in the wall and stuck some of the explosives in. In one leap Sesshomaru grabbed Alicia then landed in the far corner and shielded her from the blast.

They moved in before the smoke settled. There was growling and snarling coming from within the den. After a few precise slashes with Sesshomaru's light whip the demons were silenced by the cold hand of death.

The dust settled and Alicia took in the destructive scene. The demons that weren't killed in the blast had fallen victim to Sesshomaru's light whip. Jakan stood in the middle of it all shaking like a leaf. His big buggy eyes blinked and he screamed "OH Lord Sesshomaru! I hadn't known what to expect! I was afraid you were felled by the cold! Ohoohoohoohoo! Nature is such a harsh mistress! Not to say you, the taiyoukai could be so easily—"

"Jakan, find your belongings" interrupted Sesshomaru. Alicia had already done so and looked at Jakan from behind Seshomaru's soldier. Bal'shoy had died in the initial blast so Sesshomaru didn't have the satisfaction of killing him personally. The cold air blew in and would quickly freeze the inside of the room. They left quickly.

* * *

Naraku slipped out of his bed leaving Orchid and Yura wrapped in his sheets. He had to get up early that day and pick up Kagewaki from the Hospital. He also had some news to break to his weak brother.

Kagura was too busy in the basement cursing Naraku to notice she wasn't alone down there. It seems that scar on Naraku's back had disappeared. There was a bubbling mass of evil fury pulsating in a dark corner of the cellar. It took the shape of a man without a face.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru and Alicia and Jakan had flown across the icy planes by the virtue of Sesshomaru's demon powers and found themselves in the nearby town that was housing their private jet. They found a hotel and stayed there for the day. This gave Sesshomaru a chance to catch up on his work and check out what happened in his office while he was away. Sesshomaru decided to go on a short outing, and found, while he was wandering, an old man who sold antique weapons. He purchased an antique Russian sword once used by a cossak. Alicia bathed, ate, and had her hands checked out. Jakan was glued to Sesshomaru's side and never more grateful for his lord's abuse.

The next morning they went to the airport where their jet was being prepared. The trio nonchalantly checked out a gift shop as they waited for their jet to fuel up. The others in the shop froze where they were and gawked at Sesshomaru and his little lizard companion.

"Sir," Al whispered "do you think you want to do this?"

"Yes of course. There is no reason we shouldn't. You still need a token to remember the trip. I have my Cossack Sword, now you need something."

"Sir, this coat was more than enough. I really—"

"I insist Ms Kensington. Pick something. My treat. Actually the DDL's treat. If we don't spend the full amount on this trip, we will receive less funding on our next trip." Alicia walked around and handled a t-shirt, and some magnets. "Ms Kensington, cost is no concern."

"I know" she said aware of all the eyes on her. She was also aware that they had already gone over budget. 'Sesshomaru must be assauging his guilt over my frostbite.' When she saw what she wanted she dropped her Moscow magnet and pointed to the locked display case across the shop.

Sesshomaru saw it was filled with Faberge egg replicas. "Oh, Ms Kensington, I don't' care what they cost, but those eggs are awfully tacky." Her eyes sparkled as she walked closer. "Ms Kensington?"

She turned to a bin next to the case and pulled out a Russian doll. "I've always wanted one of these ever since I was little." She popped it open and pulled out each doll form within the next until she found the tiniest little one inside. She lined them up on the counter and bubbled with little girlish joy.

"That's it?" stated Sesshomaru incredulously. "Those cheap pieces of wood? I will never understand humans."

On the flight back to Tokyo Sesshomaru, sitting back with his harms crossed, watched Ms Kensington fiddle with her new toy: She lay on her back on the couch as she ran her fingers across the smooth slopes of the doll; she traced the patters painted on them; she rolled over onto her belly and shook it next to her ear, listening to all the smaller dolls clamor inside each other. She opened up the large one again and smelled the wood. Sesshomaru was obviously relaxed by watching her. He cocked his head and his eyes grew soft. He was observing Alicia, and Jakan was observing Sesshomaru.


	37. Brothers Bodies

Naraku helped Kagewaki pack up the few things he had with him during his stay in the hospital. There was a lul in the conversation since the twins were never really close. Naraku knew there was never a better time to tell his brother "I've gotten rid of the scar on my back brother."

Kagewaki was not sure how to take the news, because he was aware of what the scar meant. Kagewaki finished pulling over a sweater he had chosen to wear. "I see brother. Where did you leave him?"

"In the basement. He's there with Kagura."

"The basement? What did she do this time?"

"The usual. Destruction of property. Trespassing."

"That girl is crying out for something, but I can' figure it out."

"She's not a social work case for you to save, Kagewaki. She's my incarnation."

"Yes, yes I know, I know. Created to do your bidding yadda yadda."

Moving onto another subject Naraku said "I also have news from our parents. It is time."

"My time?"

"Yes. Your time." Kagewaki sighed "I guess it has to happen."

Naraku spread an evil smile across his face and said "Yes, yes it does. When things like this occur I'm glad I wasn't born first."

* * *

Later that week Sesshomaru returned to work and called up Inuyasha to his office for a short conference. Inuyasha walked in the door wary of Sesshomaru's intensions. Alicia sat at the round table and Sesshomaru sat at his desk. Al was typing away on a laptop then looked up and said "Hey Mr. Inuyasha, please come in." She smiled and showed him to one of the chairs in front of Sesshomaru's desk. She took her place by Sesshomaru's side and asked "So what brings you here?"

Inuyasha suspciously said "I dunno. Sesshomaru you wanna field that one? Cuz if it's over the disk, I ain't got nothin' to report."

Sesshomaru pulled his eyes away from his palm pilot to scowl at his little brother then returned to tap tapping. "I'm not pleased with your lack of progress, but that is not why I've called you here. Ms. Kensington, please make yourself scarce."

"Sir?" she questioned, confused. 'Why can't I be here?'

"Here," he handed her an envelope and said "bring this to Naraku."

"Right now?" she asked again.

"Yes. Deliver it to him and no one else. Wait for a response" replied Sesshomaru.

Alicia was upset that Sesshomaru was getting rid of her and worried about leaving the two brothers alone. Nonetheless he was the boss. With a tad of defeat in her voice she said "Yes, sir."

Alicia left the two dog demons to their own devices, but before she closed the door behind her she heard Sesshomaru say "Inuyasha, Maravagias is back."

* * *

She went down to legal and went into Naraku's office. Yura wasn't at her desk and Al wondered if the receptionist had quit. She heard some mumbling form Naraku's office and figured he was in there. Apparently the door hadn't been shut all the way because when Alicia knocked, the door slowly creaked all the way open. Alicia was appalled at what she saw, but kept a reasonably straight face.

"Oooh you've been a bad girl, haven't you?" Naraku said into Yura's neck.

"Yes, yes, oh yes, I—" she responded. They both froze like dear in headlights when they saw Alicia. Yura was lying on her back on Naraku's desk, with her head hanging over the front. Naraku stood leaning over Yura in between her spread legs.

'Thank God they're both fully dressed' Alicia thought. Al cleared her throat and handed him the envelope.

Naraku said "You can put that in my inbox."

Al said "He told me to wait for a response."

Naraku stood up straight and his pants dropped to the ground around his ankles. He took the envelope as though nothing were amiss, desperately trying to retain some dignity, but failing miserably. He reviewed its contents with a serious face. Alicia was biting her lip trying not to laugh. He wrote on the piece of paper and resealed the envelope. Alicia closed the door behind her and burst into hysterical laughter.

When Alicia arrived back up in Sesshomaru's office she walked into the office and heard Sesshomaru saying "What would you know about it _little brother_?"

Inuyasha stood and pointed at his elder sibling "I know she's better n' what ya give 'er credit for!"

"Hmf. Don't pretend to know what_ I _think, Inuyasha."

"I think yer just cruisin' for a brusin', Sesshomaru!"

"Bring it on_ little pup_!"

Before Al could play diplomat Inuyasha said "_ IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER _!" After there was an audible crash Sesshomaru deftly leapt from his desk and off to the side. His hand glowed with a brilliant green light as he swiped at Inuyasha, and cut him across the chest.

The blood spilled on the floor and Alicia grabbed her cell phone, and ducked behind what was left of Sesshomaru's desk. "Hi, Bassel, this is Alicia." Bassel was Sesshomaru's interior designer. "Mm hm, they're at it again." She found it difficult to hear Bassel over the screaming and crashing going on in the background so she put her finger in her other ear.

Inuyasha continued to provoke his half brother. "Huh, you think that weak poison of yers is gonna slow me down? It ain't nothin' compared to Gatnemaru's venom.."

"This is true, yet I destroyed him. Just as I will destroy you!" Pieces of plaster and draperies showered down over Alicia as she gave an inventory to Bassel of what would need to be repaired and refurnished.

Sesshomaru continued to argue his side of the tirade. "You are nothing but a filthy spot on our father's pure line!"

"Oh, yeah? Tell me Sesshomaru, why did he give me the good sword?" Sesshomaru just glared at him. "Got nothing to say? Then tell me how my dirty blood tastes as it tares you a new one! BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Sesshomaru, with blurring speed, dashed out of the way of the red energy blades, then grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "You are nothing! Now…die!" Just then the intercom within the rubble of what once was Sesshomaru's desk beeped. The two brothers halted their duel mid stance. Sesshomaru, put Inuyasha back down onto his feet and said "Hold that thought."

"Yeah, sure" said Inuyasha brushing off his sleeves.

With the civilized nature of an aristocrat Sesshomaru gracefully walked to the desk and responded to Orchid. "Yes Orchid?"

" Mr. Inuyasha's fiancé is here to collect him for their lunch appointment."

"He will be right out."


	38. We're All Looking For SomethingSomeone

Kouga and Kikyo were sitting at a table in the break room: Kikyo was dunking her tea bag, and Kouga was tearing into a stinking pastrami sandwich. Naraku walked in, sneered at Kikyo, ignored Kouga, and opened the frig.

He pushed around the paper and plastic bags until he found his own. "So did you hear Kikyo? It seems Inuyasha is going to be wed." Naraku chuckled as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She froze for a moment and listened to the sounds of Kouga wolfing down his sandwich. Kouga said "Grmf mf mmm…yum…grmf grjmf …Hey Naraku" he gulped down his mouthful "who's dog breath gonna wed?"

Narkau opened his bag with a confused look as he pulled out a small juice box, a bag of grapes and a tiny bowl of chef boy-r-dee. "Ms Higurashi."

Kikyo used her quivering voice to say "Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?"

Kouga's lunch was rudely interrupted by the thought of Inuyasha and _his Kagome_ together. He spit out pieces of lettuce and meat as he sputtered out "Grmf mmf mmf—WHAT!"

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi that's her. Dammit, Kanna has switched our lunches again." He looked at his watch then said "Right at this very moment she's feasting on a rare steak and a Kirin. Shit."

Kouga stood and crammed the remainder of his sandwich in his mouth then said "Mgh I'Mng gotta gmrf grmf find my Kagome! Grmf grm mmm." As the last piece of pastrami dangled from the corner of his mouth he spun off into a cyclone of fury.

Just then Naruku's cell phone rang. "Hello? Yes, no I did not…no…no, I have hers right here. I do not fill my daughter with alcohol! Our lunches grrr they were—will you allow me to explain?" Narkau snapped his flip phone shut and growled as he exited.

Kikyo sat and folded her hands in her lap. 'Inuyasha cannot be seriously considering this marriage. Perhaps it is a secret signal between he and I that he truly wants to marry me! I must speak with him about it.' She got up from her seat and instead of going to Inuyasha's office she went to hers.

Once in her office, she shut the door behind her and lit the candles of the Inuyasha shrine she had constructed in her office. She clapped her hands and prayed to the pictures of him she had taken. One of the candles in her display went out. She stood up and went to her coat rack. There hung her long trench coat, a scarf and a pair of sun glasses. She found her lighter in the pocket and continued her ceremony.

* * *

After Sesshomaru finished speakinig with Orchid over the intercom he turned to Inuyasha and said "Fiancé? Brother, when did this happen?"

"While you were away."

"Ah. When were you going to tell me?"

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and said "I dunno. Why?"

Sesshomaru just looked him up and down then left the question to hang in the air. Alicia hung up the phone and said "Because he's your brother."

Sesshomaru sat at the round table, which had miraculously avoided energy blasts and the light whip. "That is not my point. Moving forward Inuyasha, I need to be alerted of any changes in marital or family status."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru sat quietly and didn't speak until Inuyasha and Alicia thought he was just ignoring the question. Sesshomaru said "Taxes, your housing, insurance…there are lots of things to consider. Then of course there are things like getting a tux tailored, finding a dress maker who could do nothing less than perform a miracle to make Ms. Kensington look presentable, nevertheless pretty," Al rolled her eyes at the insult "and then there is the matter of arranging your bachelor party."

Inuyasha replied "It's taken care of, Ms Kensington always looks nice," Al perked at the compliment, "and the party is taken care of also."

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's response and asked another series of questions. "Who is Kagome wearing anyway? It had better not be one of those discount bridal warehouse sacks…I've seen nicer circus tents than those horrid things…"

"Huh?" Inuyasha started to look worried.

"What about the flowers? Band or DJ? Personally I think the band has a lot of charm, but the DJ is versatile. Maybe you should get one of those combo deals…"

"Guh?" Inuyasha 's confusion compounded.

"You haven't given any thought to this have you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Nuh-uh. Kagome's doing this stuff."

Sesshomaru sighed heavilly. "Here," Sesshomaru tapped away on his laptop "I'm emailing you and Kagome the name of a fabulous wedding planner."

"Those planner people cost a fucking fortune! We're keeping it small" said the half demon.

"What about the favors? It won't be anything tacky like skiing teddy bears ornaments or cheesy potpourri? Will it? Whatever. Consider the planner my gift."

Inuyasha was starting to growl and he said "Whatever Kagome wants she gets and I won't let you or nobody make her feel bad about what she wants!"

As if on cue, Kagome popped her head in the huge wooden door. "Inuyasha, will you be much longer?" she said meekly "are you really busy?"

Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome and said "Hello Kagome."

"Hello sir" she responded with a little bow. Then Inuyasha stormed out the door. Sesshomaru said "He's such a fool" and got back to business.

* * *

Kagura came to realize she wasn't alone in the basement. The yelling facelss creature before her did not seem concerned with her until she said "I will help you if you help me."

"Mmmmm?"

"Do you want a face? Is that it?"

"Mm! Mmmm!"

"Fine. Free me, and I will find you one."


	39. Caught With Your Pants Down

The silence of Sesshomaru's office was interrupted when the intercom beeped on Sesshomaru's new desk. It was Orchid. She said "Sir, Menomaru is on the line." Sesshomaru took a sideways glance and met Alicia's eyes. He rolled his eyes and she laughed.

He said "Put him through Orchid….Hello Meno, what do you want?"

"Hm hm hm. Oh Sesshomaru, it is not what _I_ want my friend, but what _you_ want."

"And what is that?" asked Sesshomaru unconcerned.

"Oh, just a certain disk." Sesshomaru froze. He froze longer than Alicia had ever seen.

"Tell me Meno, about this disk of yours" he responded.

"I have been alerted that it contains information that can destroy you, maybe even destroy your precious organization. And I'm not talking about your precious Western Financial. I'll bring the DDL to its knees"

"You're a fool Meno" Sesshomaru said without hesitation.

Alicia thought 'Why would Meno do that? The Demon Defense League was created for the defense of DEMONS! Meno is a demon…a poor excuse for one, but still…doesn't he see the DDL is for _his_ benefit?'

"Hmf. Come to my office, 3pm today" Meno barked. "Don't be late." He abruptly hung up.

Alicia waited for Sesshomaru to tell her what to do, but it became clear he either didn't know or he was deep in thought. He stared off into no where with one of his slender fingers tapping on his perfect lips. Alicia put her money on 'deep in thought.' Sesshomaru was hardly ever at a loss, however, this was a pretty sticky situation. Alicia took initiative and said "I'll tell Orchid to cancel your appointments for the rest of the day." Sesshomaru gave her no response.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were spending an evening at Sango's place. The plan was to have dinner and then watch a DVD. As Sango stirred some delicious smelling soup Miroku leaned on the counter next to her with a glass of wine in his hand. "So, are you looking forward to the WF anniversary party? Do you think it will be special?"

"Special? Anytime I spend with you is special, Miroku."

He smiled at her sweetness and looked at the wine she swirled around in his glass. "I feel the same way about you Sango."

"Actually I want to have an after party" she said.

"Oh yeah? That's great."

In Sango's bedroom Kirara was busy grooming herself. As she finished licking one of her tiny black paws she saw a set of eyes peering in the window, which had been doing so on and off for the past few weeks. She hopped up on the sill and was shoved away as the owner of the eyes slid the window open. Kirara tried to warn the intruder, a burglar in a ski mask, to stay out of her territory. He was foolish and didn't listen to Kirara's hissing and feline growl.

He stepped his first leg through and ducked his head into the room. There was a flare of flame and suddenly he was face to face with a large saber tooth tiger. Kirara, in her demon form, merely batted the burglar out the window like a rag doll. He screamed, not necessarily from his fall, but at the sight of such a beast in an urban apartment building. He crashed down on the piles of garbage a few stories down. He yelled something incomprehensible, plopped off the garbage pile and ran away.

Kirara, being a smart demon cat, realized her loud warnings and the burglar's screams would draw attention of surrounding humans. She quickly transformed back to her cute self, bounded nimbly to the TV remote nearby, and turned on the Nature Channel.

She curled up in a ball and pretended to sleep. Miroku burst through the door first holding a cast iron frying pan and was followed by Sango holding her Hiraikotsu. Kirara raised her head, and then pretended to stretch and yawn.

"Oh, look Miroku, it must have been the television. Its lions. Oh little Kirara, you had me worried." Sango had no idea of what kind of animal she had taken in.

"Oh my Sango. So this is your bedroom, eh?" He made his eyebrows jump twice to imply the fun he was thinking could be had in there.

Sango rolled her eyes as she turned the TV down and led Miroku out of the room. Kirara looked up and winked at the fly on the wall.

* * *

"We might as well give it a try Inuyasha. How bad could she be?" said Kagome when she heard about Sesshomaru's gift. 

"I just don't wanna—I don't want Sesshomaru to, I don't want anything from him!" said Inuyasha, frustrated.

Kagome pat her hand on his arm. She said sweetly "Inuyahsa," he looked into her deep chocolate eyes. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? SHE'S BEEN FEATURED IN DEMON WEDDINGS MAGAZINE 4 CENTURIES IN A ROW!" She collected herself and continued. "I realize you and Sesshomaru don't get along, but, can you accept this gift?...for me?" She batted her eyelashes, knowing he could never resist her when she did that.

"Alright, if it makes you happy, fine. But you tell him. I won't have any part of it."


	40. Guacamole

Ms. Kensington and Sesshomaru walked into Meno's bank located on a busy street in Tokyo. The building was a conventional looking rectangular building of blue glass. Meno's office was bland, but did express the sentiment 'I work with money'. Everything in his office was glass or silver finish. The office was longer than it was wide, and the wall behind his desk was made entirely of square panes of glass. Menomaru stood with his back to them looking over the street from his wall of glass.

Alicia and Sesshomaru sat across from Meno, the space between them felt like an enormous cavern to Alicia. She didn't know what Sesshomaru would do, and he gave her no indication that he knew. Meno had an air of overconfidence that made Alicia want to puke. 'Where are his barfy assistants? I hate those girls. Mma Mma' Alicia mimicked the girls in her mind. 'Look at me mma mma I'll put a little ditty in your head and control your mind mma mmma. Meno would probably be better off with one of those things in his head than using the brain he's got.'

"I knew, one of these days victory would be mine" Meno started. "After many humiliations I have finally found a way to wipe that smug look from your face and bring to you what you have brought to me: mortification and pain."

Sesshomaru just blinked in response.

Meno turned and looked at his enemies. He walked over to Alicia and stroked the side of her face. "Don't worry Ms Kensington, my plans for you are," he bent down and whispered in her ear "much less painful. Hm hm hm."

Sesshomaru still looking forward squinting at the setting sun said "Before I make any deals with you Meno—"

"Ha ha ha ha" Meno laughed "There will be no deals Sesshomaru, just you" he poked Sesshomaru in the chest with a rude finger "folding to my demands."

Sesshomaru continued as though he had not been interrupted however the stripes on his face had gotten darker. " I ask that I get to view the information on the disk."

"Normally I would deny you, but I want to watch you squirm as the precious information reels before you."

"You're too kind." Alicia said dryly. Sesshomaru accepted the floppy and Al handed him a small drive he could use to view it on his palm pilot.

* * *

Sango was telling Miroku about the various recipes she had over dinner. She was talking about her guacamole dip when Miroku insisted on trying it. "Okay, but I just have to find the recipe. I should have it on disk." Sango got up from the table and over to her computer. Miroku followed her over and rested his hands on her shoulders.

She popped the disk in that said 'recipes' and opened up the only file on it. "Oh My God! Miroku! This…this…this…is…."

Miroku took a look at the data from over her shoulder and could see what it was. He finished her sentence. "Not a guacamole recipe."

* * *

""Well Sesshomaru, now that you see how lightly my talons are clasped around your testes," Meno made a fist in front of his face for emphasis "You will obey my demands."

"No. I will not." Sesshomaru handed back the disk then motioned Alicia to walk out of the door.

Alicia thought 'How would Sesshomaru get the upper hand this way?' Her mind quickly reviewed Meno's phone conversation with them earlier that day. Her mind got stuck on one phrase 'Meno said _"I have been alerted that…" _There's a chance that Meno never even viewed the disk. Typical. Oh Sesshomaru you are my hero! You knew way before I did that he has no clue what was on this disk! What kind of nincompoop would not look at it? Meno! That's what kind!'

Alicia followed Sesshomaru's orders and walked out of the building. On the limo ride back to Western Financial they both sat in relative silence sitting diagonally from each other. Alicia looking out the opposite window Sesshomaru asked "Sir?"

"Mm?"

"What was on the disk? Obviously it wan not anything of import."

"It looked like a recipe for guacamole dip."

Meno in a hot faced rage slammed the disk into his PC an opened the file. He screamed and bared his fangs. He ripped the mouse right out of the PC with a fiery rage and still had it shaking in his hand as he screamed out the window at Sesshomaru's limo as it drove away "I WILL GET YOU! I SWEAR TO WHATEVER FUCKING DIETY YOU WORSHIP, SESSHOMARU, I WILL GET YOU!

END OF PART ONE


End file.
